Me and my Master
by teshichan
Summary: Totally different from the original plot. Miyu is Kanata's personal maid since childhood. This is a story of how their relationship progresses as the years go by.
1. Prologue

I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello! It's me again! Inspiration suddenly hit me in the head. This is my second story (^_^) and it has a (way) different plot from the original one but I'm still going to use most of the characters and their personalities (no promises on the latter XP). I just hope you enjoy reading it... Read and review! (^_^) btw, not so sure about the title... as of now i hate it. I may change it in the future... just a heads up.

SUMMARY: Miyu is Kanata's personal maid since they were little. (I don't know how often this plot came up… I HOPE not too often XP) Let's see how their relationship progresses…

"speech"

"_thoughts"_

narration

(^_^)

* * *

**ME AND MY MASTER**

**Prologue**

A ten-year old brunet was lying down lazily on his belly on one of the sofas in his room all the while looking absolutely bored. Suddenly, the door to his room opened revealing their head butler with a blonde little girl. He had seen that girl around the house before, yet he didn't really know who she was and, to be frank, he didn't really care. Both of visitors slowly approached him.

"Kanata-bocchama," the head butler began, "This is my granddaughter, Miyu. She is to be your personal maid and from now on, she'll be looking after you." After saying those words, the head butler left leaving the two of them alone.

…_silence…_

The girl stiffly stood-up straight, locked her hands on her sides and yelled, "P-please to m-make your acquaintance!!"

That caught Kanata's attention. He finally looked up to get a better view of the annoyingly loud person.

"What the… You're just a little girl…" he said – still looking absolutely bored. "Don't tell me they've run out of real maids so they sent me a child…"

"_How rude! He's a child himself! What's worse, he has this extremely evil aura surrounding him. I thought that the news about all his maids lasting only a month was just a rumor but now…" _Suddenly, Miyu's silent conversation with herself was interrupted by a bored voice.

"Hey…"

The blonde looked at her master who had sat up. "Massage my shoulders," he commanded.

"O-okay." As Miyu made her way around the sofa, she realized that there was no space for her behind the sofa as it was placed right next to the wall. She paused and looked up to her master, waiting for his further instructions. He merely gave her a bored look as if saying _"Hurry up with my massage…" _She sighed and pushed the sofa from the wall with her master still on it.

When she finally made enough space for her and was making her way between the sofa and the wall, the same voice interrupted her again, "Nevermind, I'm going to sleep," and the brunet laid back down on his belly.

The vein in Miyu's forehead popped instantly. _"After pushing that heavy thing?!?!" _She made her way around the sofa, pulled the boy up with his collar and said with full determination, "Master Kanata! If you're going to sleep then go to bed! It's immodest for someone to just lie around like this!"

This surprised the both of them. She let go of his collar and whispered to herself, "Um… I… lost control."

A smirk made its way to the brunet's mouth. "Heh…" he said, "All the maids up until now would only do as I told them to…" He then pushed the blonde which sent her tripping and lying down the floor. He made his way around her and stood just above her head. He stared at her inverted eyes and said with an amused tone, "OK, I'll take you on..."

"But I'm not picking a fight with you!" Miyu retorted.

And that's what started her days of hell. Her job was non-stop. There wasn't a time when they were together that she didn't have to lecture him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Don't be picky! Finish you're food."

---

"Brush your teeth."

---

"If you don't sleep now, how do you expect to wake up in time for school huh?"

---

Whenever he reached his breaking point, Kanata would just tell Miyu, "Geez… I really can't stand you…" and then continued with whatever it was he was doing. But one day…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Master Kanata sure is late getting home today. I'll go prepare his bath for him."

As she opened the door to his room, she heard footsteps. _"He must've gone through the balcony again. That reckless boy..." _

"Ah, Master Kanata, I didn't know you had returned. I'm sorr-" She was cut off by the appearance of her master before her: all covered with cuts and bruises.

"No, I just arrived," he replied.

She immediately approached him. "Why are you all covered with cuts and bruises?!" She yelled while staring at his busted eyebrow.

He brought his hand up to feel it, "Ah… This must've been when that kid punched me on the face."

.

..

...

"You were in a fight?!?!" She yelled even louder. The brunet covered his ears with is hands.

He sighed. He was too tired to argue so he might as well shut her up and tell her what happened. He went pass her and started to make his way to his bed while explaining, "They started it. That's what they get for trying to pick a fight with me."

The blonde stared at the back of her master's retreating figure. She wanted to lecture him, but he looked so hurt and tired. _"I'll let it go this time."_

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Kanata suddenly said. Quickly, Miyu made her way to him and caught him by the collar. She then proceeded to drag her master all the way to the bathroom.

"What the… Hey! Let me sleep!"

"No! You have to take a shower and clean yourself up first! What if your wounds get infected huh?"

"No way! I'm sleepy!"

They both glared at each other.

"Take a bath or I'll do it FOR you!!" she said with a warning tone. That shut him up. Kanata was sensitive when it comes to exposing his body. Ever since that incident in the school swimming pool (when he was eight, it was his turn to do laps and he just took his shirt off when the whole female population in his class came running towards him which led to him being pushed into the pool unprepared and with 20 girl-anchors around his neck… he lost consciousness after that) he was very wary about being half-naked around girls. Defeated, he grudgingly took a bath.

---

After a few minutes, he got out of the bathroom, still with the annoyed look on his face. He then made his way towards his bed.

As he sat down, Miyu approached him with a first aid kit at hand. She opened it up and started treating his wounds.

"Geez… I really can't stand you." He said to her. She was too busy treating his wounds to look up to him but a soft smile was forming on her lips.

"_He's been saying that for almost a month now yet if he really hated me, he could've fired me anytime." _

After a while, she faced him – still with traces of the smile. Kanata quickly looked away, a small shade of red making its way across his face. She suddenly placed her hand to his cheek to turn his face towards her. She then proceeded to treat his busted eyebrow. With no way of escaping, Kanata was left to just stare at her.

When she was done, her hand slid its way towards his cheek. Kanata wasn't expecting that and he felt goose bumps forming.

"Oi, what the…?" The blush on his face was intensifying. Suddenly, Miyu pulled on his cheeks really hard.

"Ow! Ow!" Kanata yelled.

"All done!" she said, her smile reaching all the way to her ears while still pinching her master's face.

"Let go!!" he demanded, and she did.

"That's for getting into trouble," she said. She stood up and, with first aid kit at hand, gave a respectful bow to her master, "Goodnight Master Kanata," and she made her way out of the room.

Kanata slowly raised his hands up to his cheeks, soothing them from the pain they just experience, "She's so uncute" he muttered. He then stared at the door for a while and when he felt that sleep was creeping up to him, he laid down on his bed.

"Thanks," he said to no one in particular.

-Prologue End-

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me…

Oh yeah, could someone tell me what flames are please? Thanks! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1: Me and the Butler

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello hello!! Inspiration hit me on the head again. (^_^).

I won't change the title anymore since **ahvs** said it's nice enough (^_^).

Thanks to all my reviewers and for those who answered my question. **(aznurbangrl, Kanata Saionji, narter11, ahvs, misstruthfully, Stephnie2803, -Angel'sbabyblue-, Soumyee, charms 'n krystals, 6aNgElIcA9) **Reading you reviews really makes me happy. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticisms by the way. If you see something wrong, (like the characters suddenly display uncharacteristic behavior or wrong grammar) just let me know. (^_^)

To answer your questions, they were both ten in the prologue (maybe the detail wasn't that noticeable at the beginning… sorry for that XP). Miyu's the granddaughter of the head butler in Kanata's mansion.

In this chapter, they're all 14 years old. Plus, I'll be introducing another Daa!Daa!Daa! character in my story. (yey!)

On with the story…

* * *

(4 years after the prologue)

**Chapter 1: Me and the Butler**

"The roses are looking very lovely today," a blonde young boy on top of a step-ladder said particularly to no one as he was trimming the rose bushes. It was a serene Monday morning: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming. It was peaceful, until…

"I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!" A loud shrieking voice suddenly broke the silence of the morning and… probably the back of the young man too.

"Ow…" He said; trying to recover from the nasty fall he just had.

"_That's the second time today… Miyu's really upset about something,"_ he thought. As he was sitting up, he felt someone rush to his side immediately.

"Seiya! Are you alright?" he was right. Miyu was the one yelling. She must've seen him fall down so she rushed towards him to check if he was alright.

Seiya faced the girl who looked concerned and guilty. _"She probably went out here to cool her head off or something." _Seiya couldn't help but chuckle. "What's up with you Miyu?" he asked, even though he already had a clue of what or who it was about.

Miyu sat down beside him – her face flaring up in anger. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT air-quote"MASTER"air-quote OF MINE!!!" She yelled.

"_Hehe. I knew it..." _a sweat drop formed on Seiya's head."What did he do now?" he said while trying to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Well…" the other blonde neared her face towards him, looking more annoyed and angry than before. "It all started this morning…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Flashback  
**_

"Master Kanata…"

…

"Master Kanata…"

…

"Master Kanata!" she yelled.

"Hm?" the brunet said groggily.

"Wake up, it's already 7 a.m. You'll be late for school."

The brunet sat up, turned his head towards the blonde, looked her passively in the eye, fell down on his back and covered himself to resume sleeping.

Miyu was quickly losing her patience. "Master Ka-"

"You always said that if I want to rest then I should go to bed. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing right now so stop complaining."

.

..

…

A vein popped in the blonde's forehead. "NOT WHEN IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" she yelled.

For the four years that they had been together, Kanata had gotten used to Miyu's sudden outbursts; and for four years he has done the same thing he normally does: continue to ignore her.

Another vein popped in Miyu's forehead. She was drained of all he patience that was left in her. She yanked him out of bed, shoved him inside the bathroom and handed all the things he needed. "I'll be right here if you need me." She closed the door with a bang and waited outside for him to finish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an hour of waiting

.

..

…

"What's taking him so long?!" she muttered.

She knocked on the door. "Master Kanata?"

-no answer-

She knocked again, a little louder, "Master Kanata?"

-still no answer-

"_That guy! Don't tell me he fell asleep on the tub?!"_

"I'm coming in!" she said, as she slammed the door open.

She looked at him. He turned around to look at her.

.

..

...

"What the heck are you doing?!" Kanata yelled. It turns out he had just finished taking his bath and had just wrapped a towel around his waist.

Blood immediately rose up to Miyu's head and in a split second, an ear-piercing scream shook the whole mansion.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Pervert!!" She yelled while turning her back on the brunet.

"Hey! I'm the victim here!" He yelled back at her – his face equally red as the blonde's. "and besides, you aren't suppose to open the door unless someone answers!" _Good point._

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED ALREADY!!"

"Well I would if SOMEONE would just step outside and leave!"

Realizing that that someone was her, Miyu slammed the door shut. She then rested her back on it as she tried to compose herself.

As she was taking deep breaths, the door suddenly opened. Having no time to regain her balance, she was slowly falling backwards. Luckily, or unluckily, a collision with someone's chest stopped her. A blush started to creep up her face so she chose to stay still and to not face her 'savior'. Suddenly, two hands held her shoulders. A chill suddenly ran through her body. Just when she thought this was getting a little too weird, her 'savior' pushed her ungraciously and proceeded to walk past her.

"Liked what you saw?" he said, his back facing her. She couldn't see his face but she knew he had that big smirk on his face.

She blushed even more – mostly due to anger.

-1-

-2-

-3-

"WHO THE HECK WOULD WANT TO SEE THAT YOU PERVERT?!?!?"

_**End of Flashback**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I stormed out of the room after that. Can you believe him? That jerk."

Seiya couldn't take it anymore. He laughed… loud and hard. Miyu couldn't help but blush again.

He laughed and laughed. Both of his arms were around his waist as his eyes were starting to tear up.

"Hey! Stop laughing! It's not that funny!!"

After a few seconds, Seiya's laughter subsided a little. "Hahahaha!! S-sorry, sorry Miyu…haha…" Seiya said, while trying to contain his laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat up straight. When he finally composed himself he continued.

"But…" he looked absolutely serious. His looked startled Miyu. "Yes?" she pressed for him to continue.

"I didn't know that-" he paused.

"Didn't know what?" Miyu was starting to feel nervous.

"You liked the young master Miyu…"

.

..

…

He laughed hard again; so hard that he lied down on his back with his arms around his waist again.

"Seiya…" Miyu said with a low, warning voice, an evil aura surrounding her.

Seiya felt a cold chill and he stopped laughing immediately. "_Uh-oh."_

"M-miyu relax. It's just a joke!" Seiya sat up immediately, his hands waving around trying to calm the other blonde down.

The aura surrounding Miyu grew bigger and darker. He had known Miyu since childhood and he knew this was the sign to stand up and run for his life.

He ran. After five steps, the girl dashed after him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWERP!!"

"_Twerp?!"_ a vein popped on his head."Hey! I'm taller than you now so stop calling me twerp you figureless girl!" he retorted while still running for his life. "_Crap." _He lost his cool and aggravated her more. Slowly and dreadfully, he turned around to check Miyu's reaction but before he could even get a glimpse of her, he was suddenly pushed down to the ground face flat. Miyu had caught up to him.

She then sat down on his back, like how a hunter would sit on his prey. "What did you just call me?" she said warningly.

"_Better think of something quick…"_

He suddenly saw the rose bushes in front of him. Slowly and discreetly, he reached out for a rose. _"Just a little more…"_

"I'm waiting." Miyu said impatiently while trying to crush him at the same time.

He then raised the rose he plucked back at her. She blinked once, twice. It took her a while to recognize the thing he was handing her. Her eyes softened, "Yellow…" She couldn't help but say the color of the rose out loud.

"You win. I'm sorry Miyu." Seiya said, still facing front.

Miyu sighed. "I hate that you know me so well…" she grumbled.

Seiya couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Miyu joined him shortly.

When their laughing subsided, Seiya said to her, "so I'm forgiven right Miyu?"

"Yeah yeah…" Miyu answered, annoyed at how a single flower could make her so soft.

"Then could you get off me?"

.

..

…

"Sorry!!" she said, as she jumped off him. She forgot that she was still pinning him down.

Seiya chuckled at how dim Miyu could be sometimes. He stood up and faced her. She was still blushing at her mistake.

"Miyu," he suddenly called out to her, again looking completely serious. She was surprised at the sudden change of his attitude. Before she could ask what's wrong, he continued.

"Did you gain weight?"

-1-

-2-

-3-

And their chase began again. It would take more than a yellow rose to calm Miyu down this time.

Unknown to them, a brunet saw the whole exchange between the two.

After he had finished dressing up, Kanata went to look for her to tease her some more. He didn't expect to find her being teased by someone else. _"Ah – She's chasing after him." _He had arrived just as the boy said something that made her extremely mad. He couldn't hear what they were talking about though. Slightly amused by this, he stayed to observe the two.

"_She caught up to him – he's dead,"_ he thought. _"With the way she reacts, she might do something horrible to him like strangle him or maybe worse." _He started to feel sorry for the guy. Just when he was anticipating a blood bath, he saw him hand her a flower. _"Will that really be enough to save him?"_

His eyes widened. To say he was surprised was an understatement. _"Heh… So she's a sucker for flowers huh?" _he smirked. Who would've thought that his strict maid had a weakness for flowers?

His smirk fell. Realization suddenly hit him. He had known her for four years, yet he doesn't really know anything about her. _"I know some things about her like her birthday, age, and blood type, but nothing personal. On the other hand, she has me figured out like a glove."_

She knows the things he likes, his favorite food, even some of his mannerisms, yet he doesn't know anything at all about her. Even her favorite color's a mystery to him.

"_Apparently someone does," _he thought. He directed his gaze towards the two blondes who were running around again. He didn't notice the frown forming on his face.

Silently, the brunet turned around and walked away. _"Why should I even bother myself with those things anyway?" _

_-_Chapter 1 End-

* * *

A/N: Inspiration's hit wasn't very hard.

Love it? Hate it? What do you think? Read and review (^_^)

Oh yeah, the real romance part is still a few chapters ahead. Still trying to build up their character and relationship. I really want them to be as realistic as possible. (Don't get me wrong. I'm not against OOC's. I just want to preserve their personalities in this story XP) Tell me if I'm failing though. (-_-)


	3. Chapter 2: Me and the Forgotten Lunchbox

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello! Hello! Inspiration finally hit me on the head again!! Bad timing too since it's gonna be hell for the next 3 weeks so… don't expect me to update soon. Sorry :'(

Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers: **(****j0nsbdaniansRock1****, ****Kanata Saionji****, ****ahvs**** , ****-Angel'sbabyblue-****, ****charms 'n krystals****, ****6aNgElIcA9****, ****PrInCesS2902****, ****Stephnie2803****, ****gAkKuRi sHouJo****, ****StoryBookDreams****, ****Daniela93sweet****). **Reading that many reviews made me really happy!! (^_^) Again, the usual drill guys; tell me if you notice any: wrong grammar, OOCness, or even if you just plain hate it (but say it nicely please :P)

To **-Angel'sbabyblue-****, **I'm not really sure what OOC means… HAHAHAHAHAHA!! (stupid me! Using a term I'm not even sure of!) Sorry. But from the way I understood it, I think it's when the characters become out of character…? Hey! Maybe that's what it means… (-_-) I dunno… Somebody please tell us what it means…

To **Stephnie2803**and for those who expect to see romance in this chapter**, **sorry to disappoint you but the romance part will still be a few chapters ahead. I really really really want to build up their relationship first. After all, their progress wasn't really quick in the original story so, what the hey! (^_^) Please don't hate me… ('~')

Anyway, I'll be including other Daa!Daa!Daa! characters in this chapter. (yey!)

On with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Me and the Forgotten Lunchbox**

"Why do I keep getting myself into these messes?" A blonde young woman whispered to herself as she stood in front of the enormous gate that was as big as a two-story house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Earlier this morning…

Two blondes made their way towards the kitchen: the girl, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, was walking in front and the boy, with tears at the corner of his eyes, followed while trying to soothe the big lump on his head.

"You didn't have to hit me THAT hard, Miyu!" he yelled. "And with a clay pot? You're the devil…"

In reply, the girl simply turned towards him and stuck her tongue out. He stuck his tongue out as well, "Right back at you," and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think you caused my brain to bleed…" He was still massaging the sore spot. The girl's gaze softened a bit. "Well that's what you get for calling me fat," she said strictly and made her way towards the freezer.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"You apologized for saying that I liked the young master; not for telling me that I'm fat," she said while shoving the ice pack to his face.

…

"You like the young master, Miyu?" the voice of an old man interrupted their conversation.

"Grandpa!" Miyu exclaimed. "I do not like that spoiled brat!!" she said, blushing slightly at the thought. She immediately heard snickering at the back. Miyu turned around and gave Seiya a look that screamed "_Do you want a lump on the other side of your head as well, twerp?" _The blonde young man started to sweat and immediately closed his mouth shut.

Miyu had had enough teasing for the day, and it's just 10:30 in the morning. "Well, I'm leaving," she said and headed for the door.

"Wait, Miyu…" The old man made his way towards her.

"Yes Grandpa?"

He then held out a lunchbox in front of her. "Would you give this to the young master? He left it this morning."

A vein popped in her forehead, "Why should I?"

"Do you want me to do it? Okay but I'm too old and my back hurts and what if on the way I slip on a banana peel and hit my head on the concrete and start bleeding and die…" the old man continued all the while trying to look older than possible.

Miyu sweat-dropped. _"I'll never hear the end of it." _She then looked at Seiya. "Why can't he deliver it?"

"I never said he wasn't gonna come with you, did I?"

"WHAT?" the two blondes said in unison.

"Then he should just deliver it by himself!"

"What? Me?! I'm still injured here!" he said while still holding the ice pack on top of the lump and shooting Miyu the _"Blame it on Miyu" _look.

"Well you started it!"

Flashes of lighting suddenly appeared between the gaze of the two blondes. After a few seconds, the old man cleared his throat.

"But Miyu, you are the young master's personal maid and Seiya, this is your punishment for breaking the clay pot in the garden."

The two blondes suddenly paled.

" Why? Can't you two handle such an easy task?" the old man said, again trying to look older than possible. "I'm so disappointed in my granddaughter and my apprentice. I didn't realize that I raised such incompetent…"

Miyu and Seiya sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll do it."

The old man suddenly looked youthful again. "Alright! Off you go you two!" he said as he pushed them out of the kitchen and closed the door.

The two of them stood outside in the hall. Both could not believe how manipulative the head butler was.

Miyu sighed. _"This is going to be a long day." _She then tuned her gaze to the lunchbox she was holding. "How can I like someone who can't even take care of himself?" she murmured almost inaudibly.

The other blonde heard her little conversation with herself and a smirk made its way up to his face. He was about to tease Miyu some more when he remembered the frightening look she had given him earlier. Not wanting to die, he decided to just keep quiet and to tease her some other time.

"Well then, let's go Miyu," he said and started to walk down the hallway. The girl turned to look at him. "Okay," she nodded and followed shortly.

"You wouldn't want to keep our precious young master waiting…" Seiya whispered. He knew that Miyu was already pissed as hell but he couldn't help it. Teasing Miyu was like second nature to him.

"Did you say something Seiya?" Miyu said warningly; her Seiya's-teasing-me senses tingling.

"Nothing mistress," he answered like a school boy. And both made their way to the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why do I keep getting myself into these messes?" A blonde young woman whispered to herself as she stood in front of the enormous gate that was as big as a two-story house.

"Seiya, are you sure this is the school?" she asked nervously to the other blonde beside her.

"M-mhm," he replied, his tone equally nervous as she was.

"_It's huge! And it's just the door!" _both of them thought.

"Ring the doorbell Miyu," Seiya said.

"O-okay." She pressed on the button. Suddenly, a surveillance camera appeared out of nowhere.

"State your names and purpose."

"E-eto… Miyu Kouzuki here to bring the lunch box of my young master Kanata Saionji," she said nervously. She then nudged the person beside her to do the same.

"And Seiya Yaboshi here to accompany Miyu Kouzuki."

For a while, the camera made weird technical noises. Then, after a few seconds a short *ding* was heard.

"Affirmative. Welcome. Please discard any weapons or firearms at the guard station on your way in. Thank you."

Both of them sweat-dropped. _"Is this some kind of top secret place or something?" _they thought, as they made their way through the gate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's…"

"so…"

"HUGE!!" both of them screamed as they stood in front of a building that was as big as a mall.

"And the drive way's as wide as a street!" Seiya said amazed while looking back at the long path they just walked on.

"And as long as a highway too," Miyu replied annoyed while massaging her tired legs.

"Um… Miyu…" the blonde boy said.

"Yeah?" she replied and looked up to him. She was surprised to see him look all sweaty and nervous.

"How are we gonna find the young master?" he asked her.

…

"I… don't know…"

.

..

…

Both of them collapsed on the ground.

"Don't tell me we have to go to every classroom to look for him!" the blonde boy complained. "You're his personal maid! Don't you know his section o something?"

"No…" she said. "He doesn't tell me anything!!"

…

"Wait! Let's call Grandpa!" she said, as she stood up abruptly.

"Great idea Miyu!"

_*ring*_

_Sorry. The number you've dialed in out of coverage area. Please try again later._

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

"Ah… This place is too big I can't even contact the outside," Miyu said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah…"

.

..

..

Both of them collapsed on the ground again.

After being like that for a while, they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Are you alright?" a feminine voice asked.

Both of them looked up and saw a very pretty girl with long, wavy pink hair looking concerned.

The two blondes felt as if a ray of light suddenly came down from the heavens. _"Thank you," _they both said to the sky.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Um… we're looking for Kanata Saionji. Do you know where he is?" Seiya was the first one to speak up.

The pink-haired girl blinked twice. "Saionji-kun? What do you want from him?" she asked innocently.

"He left his lunchbox you see, and we're here to deliver it to him," Miyu spoke up this time.

"Oh, I see. Follow me then," she said as she led them inside the building.

"I'm Christine Hanakomachi. I'm half French. And you are?"

"Seiya Yaboshi, one of the butlers at the Saionji mansion."

"and I'm Miyu Kouzuki, one of the maids at the Saionji mansion."

"Oh I see. How nice of you to bring Saionji-kun his lunchbox to school today!" she said, while flashing them a grateful smile.

The two blondes sweat-dropped. _"It's not like we wanted to…" _both thought at the same time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here we are!" Christine said as she stopped in front of the room with the sign 2-1 on top.

The two blondes started to sweat and rolled their eyes towards each other.

"_This is their classroom?" _they said, again with their telepathic conversations. The door alone was roughly twelve feet big. _"The room must be huge!!"_

"Well, don't be shy. Come on in." the pink-haired girl said as she opened the door and held on Miyu's hand.

"W-wai-!" Miyu was trying to protest but failed miserably. She ended up being dragged inside the huge room without even finishing her sentence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"My, my! What a beautiful lady!" a blonde boy said while spinning like a top. He then handed a red rose to her, "Good day miss. My name is Nozomu Hikarigaoka. Pleased to meet you," he then gave her a wink.

A faint blush made its way up to Miyu's cheeks. It was her first time receiving a flower from a person other than Seiya or her friends back at the mansion.

"Th-thank yo-"

"What are you doing here?" an arrogant, familiar voice interrupted her. Miyu turned around only to see her young master looking absolutely annoyed.

"_Great… First that garden boy and now Nozomu. She really is a sucker for flowers!" _the brunet thought angrily. He noticed how flushed she got just because of a rose Nozomu gave her. A vein popped on his forehead. He suddenly remembered the scene he witnessed this morning. This made him unconsciously glare at the two.

Nozomu was taken aback by this. Kanata Saionji was never the type to show any emotion – and to think that it was directed at him. He turned to look at the blonde girl beside him. _"Could it be…"_

Miyu, was too busy thinking that she did not notice the gaze of the blonde boy directed at her. _"What's his problem?" _referring to the brunet._ "I'm the one who had to come all the way here!" _she thought angrily.

"Ah… Young master," she started, "you see, someone forgot his lunchbox at home and I was ordered to give it to him," she said clearly implying it was him while trying to look unaffected by his rudeness… trying to.

"Well, where is it then?" Another vein popped in Miyu's forehead.

"It's right he-" she stopped midway in her sentence. She suddenly felt that her right hand was holding nothing but air. She paled. _"Where did I put it?!" _she was about to panic when she felt someone step up to her side.

"It's right here, young master." Their gaze turned towards the source of the voice. _"Seiya!" _Miyu thought. The other blonde, as if hearing her thoughts, turned his gaze towards her, stuck a little bit of his tongue out and gave her the look that said _"You owe me."_

Miyu just sighed in defeat and gave him a small, sincere smile.

"Hmph," the annoyed look on the brunet's face seemed to intensify. "Took you long enough," he said, while grabbing the lunchbox ungraciously.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave," Seiya said as he gave a respectful bow and walked outside the door and waited for Miyu there.

Miyu then realized it was time to leave and gave her master a bow. She then turned towards the pink-haired girl and bowed. "Thank you for helping us today!" she said and flashed her one of her sincere smiles.

"No problem at all!" the girl replied while retuning the smile.

The blonde made her way to the door. When she passed by the blonde stranger who gave her the flower, she stopped and gave him a respectful bow. "Thank you for the flower!" she said and gave him a sincere smile as well.

"Anything for you, beautiful lady!" he said while flipping his bangs.

Miyu then rushed outside the door to where Seiya was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few minutes, "You have such a polite and beautiful maid Saionji-kun," Nozomu said, again spinning like a top as he approached the brunet sitting on one of the desks with his chin rested on his palm. The other guys in their class started murmuring how true his statement was. "And the butler was pretty good-looking if I do say so myself!" one of their female classmates said as well. Kanata, on the other hand, remained silent. He seemed to be glaring at something outside the window.

"Neh, Saionji-kun," Aya Konishi, the female classmate who commented about Seiya called out to him. Kanata turned his gaze towards the girl, pressing for her to continue. "Are the two of them together?"

A vein popped in Kanata's forehead. _"You've got to be kidding me," _he thought. _"Why should I bother myself with that girl's life anyway?" _"Don't know and don't care," he said rather too quickly. Nozomu stopped spinning at his statement.

"Yes! That's it!!!" Aya suddenly exclaimed, startling the two boys. "First they start off as childhood friends. Then, they start to work together as staff members at the Saionji mansion. Slowly, they realize that all this time, they have been in love with each other and…" the girl went on and on.

Kanata resumed his position and directed his gaze back to the window – now with and even darker look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Saionji-kun?" the blonde asked as he noticed how peculiar the brunet was acting.

"Nothing," Kanata replied while looking outside the window, the frown still present on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing at all." The brunet then stood up and walked away from the view.

Curiously, the blonde turned to look at what the brunet was looking, or rather glaring at. A smirk made its way to his lips, "Heh… Nothing huh?" he murmured as his eyes followed two blondes walking from the building.

"Interesting…"

-Chapter 2 End-

* * *

A/N: Not much happened in this chapter... I think. I just needed to introduce more characters. (^_^) I need them for the next chapters…

Kinda disappointed with how it turned out. Inspiration's hit wasn't very hard again. Sorry…

Do you think Kanata's scenes are too few? Don't worry. I promise I'll feature him more on the next chapters…

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Read and review… (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3: Me and my 'Darling'

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello Hello! I'm alive!! Hahahaha!! Sorry it took so long... the hell weeks just keep on coming. (_). But anyway, inspiration's hit was from (I think) 2 weeks ago. I just didn't have enough time to upload it.. sorry. (V_V).

Again, thanks to all my reviewers: **-Angel'sbabyblue-, gAkKuRi sHouJo, Daa3xLoVeR, Kanata Saionji, ahvs, animeotakupooh, StoryBookDreams, charms 'n krystals, Michiyo, eljasrey, abbyciel, StarAngel02. **I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed my story so much. Also, thanks to all the people who verified what OOC means!

To **animeotakupooh: **Your review seriously made me laugh out loud. It was so touching and creative at the same time! Thanks! (^_^)

To **charms 'n krystals: **Aww... thanks for that review! It made me go 'awww' when I read it... Hahaha... (^_^)

No new characters in this chapter. It's just gonna be a start of an 'arc' type - so... the next few chapters are somehow gonna be interrelated.

You know the drill guys: please check for OOCness, wrong grammar, or if the plot gets a little confusing.

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Me and My 'Darling'**

On the way back to the mansion…

"What's his problem?!" Miyu exclaimed. Seiya sweat-dropped. _"Here she goes again…"_

"We already delivered his lunch to him and what do we get? Not a 'thank you', or a 'good job', but a 'Took you long enough…'" she said, while trying to imitate Kanata.

A grin formed on the boy's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile on the classroom…

"Achoo! *sniff*…"

"A-are you alright, Saionji-kun?" Christine asked, her voice filled with worry and concern for the boy.

"A…*sniff*" the brunet looked at her coolly causing, not only the pink-haired girl, but most of the women who were looking at Kanata to blush and to see hearts. Most of the female population inside the classroom immediately rushed to his side.

"Saionji-kun!!! Do you need a tissue?"

"Or do you prefer a handkerchief?"

"Do you want mine?"

"Are you stupid? Of course he prefers mine!"

"Do you want me to call the doctor? I have him on speed dial."

Kanata sweat-dropped and flashed them a nervous smile, "N-no, I'm fine."

"But-!" the girls shouted in protest but stopped as soon as they noticed a black aura emitted by someone at the back. Slowly, they all turned their heads around and saw Christine Hanakomachi. Everyone paled instantly.

The girl's pink hair was suddenly moving as if it had a life of its own. "Saionji-kun, surrounded by women, while I was the one who showed concern for him first…" she murmured as she talked to herself. The girls immediately cleared the perimeter.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS CONCERNED FOR HIM FIIIIIIIRST!!!" she shouted as she started to go berserk.

"A… Hanakomachi, do you have a tissue?" Kanata said abruptly as he tried to calm the girl down.

"Of course Saionji-kun!" she said, as she turned back to normal. Everyone but her sweat-dropped.

The brunet made his way back to his seat and let out a sigh. But before he could have a moment for himself, another intrusion made its way towards him.

"Ne! Saionji-kun?" Aya greeted as she popped right in front of his table.

"K-Konishi… What is it?" Kanata answered, a little surprised with Aya's sudden appearance.

"How would you like to star on my next play, huh? Huh?" She said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Kanata sweat-dropped and gave her a forced chuckle, "N-no thanks. I think someone else should have the spotlight Konishi," he said politely. The brunet had already imagined what was about to come next, _"But Saionji-kun… we need to attract more people and you're the only one who can do that effortlessly." _The thought made the brunet sweat-drop.

"Are you ssssuuuuure?" Aya asked smugly, her eyes showing that she was seriously accepting the brunet's decision.

Kanata blinked. "Of course," he answered – a little surprised at how easy he had convinced the girl.

"Alright then," Aya said without a trace of any disappointment, as she turned around and started walking away. The brunet was about to rest his head on top of his palm when the girl's voice interrupted him again.

"Oh yeah, Saionji-kun. Is it alright if I chose your replacement?"

The brunet blinked at her statement. _"She's the director. Isn't it natural for her to choose her own cast members?"_

"S-sure," he said, not quite understanding the girl.

"So…" the braided girl said while quickly turning around to face the brunet.

"You'll accept whoever I choose as your replacement?" she asked excitedly.

Kanata nodded and gave a low "Un…" giving her his approval.

"And all the other cast members?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright then!" Aya shouted as she left the classroom immediately.

"_What's her problem?" _Kanata thought. He immediately resumed his usual position in his desktop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back on the street…

"Ne, Miyu?"

"What?" the girl replied still frustrated about what happened in the classroom.

Seiya placed his hands inside his pocket - his grin getting wider. "It seems to me that you've been thinking about the young master a lot lately," he said smugly.

Miyu blushed at his comment. "O-of course I would! I'm his personal maid after all! It's my job to look after him!" she said looking away.

"Is that all?" the boy said, while trying to sound cool and composed.

"Why? Is there more?" his statement made her turn to look at him.

Seiya stopped walking. "Well…" he started, while bending down to her height. "I think…" he paused.

"You think?" Miyu said pressing him to continue.

He brought his face closer to hers, "You like him."

There was no escape. Miyu was left to look him in the eyes. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Me? Like that jerk?" the girl started, in a startled yet composed voice, "Me? Like someone who doesn't know how to take care of himself?" but her tone became louder and more intense. "ME? LIKE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN APPRECIATE THE THINGS I'VE DONE FOR HIM!?! OVER MY DEAD-" she stopped shouting when she heard Seiya start laughing.

"Bingo," the blonde boy said in between his laughs.

Miyu blushed even more. She put her hands to her waist and looked at the boy sternly, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?! Can't you see that I'm furious here?!" she demanded. The boy kept on laughing. "You really can't lie, ne Miyu?"

The blonde girl blinked, "And what do you mean by that?!" she yelled.

The boy slowly composed himself, wiped a tear off the side of his eye and looked at the other blonde, "I was only kidding this morning…"

"This mor-" Miyu said, as she tried to recall the events earlier.

"but who would've thought I hit the jackpot?!"

He began to laugh again while the confused on Miyu's face intensified. "What are you-"

"Face it Miyu," Seiya said as he took a few steps forward. "Whether you believe me or not, you like the young master."

…

"No I don't!!" the blonde girl shrieked, a blush forming on her face again.

"Okay Miyu," Seiya said calmly. He knew that Miyu wouldn't be Miyu if she wasn't so stubborn; so he decided to just play along with whatever the girl says… for now.

"I'm telling you the truth!" the girl screamed to the boy who had resumed walking.

"Whatever you say."

"Seiya! Listen to me!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day…

"Attention everyone!! I'm here to announce the cast of our new class play!!" Aya said excitedly in front off the whole class 2-1. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"*ehem* Well, this year, I decided to try something new with the play." The crowd kept quiet, eagerly anticipating what the girl would say next.

"Instead of the usual line up, I've decided to use outsiders for the two lead roles."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH??!?!?!?!" majority of the girls in class stood up and shouted in protest.

"Are you saying that Saionji-kun won't be the lead anymore?"

"I cannot allow that!"

"Who's the ugly-face who replaced Saionji-kun?"

[Meanwhile, outside the classroom, someone's vein popped, "Ugly face?" h murmured almost inaudiblywhile his companion turned into a fit of giggles.]

"Now, now. I know this is unusual, but Saionji-kun has generously offered the lead role to someone else, right Saionji-kun?" All heads turned to look at the brunet who lazily nodded in agreement.

"See?" Aya said as-a-matter-of-factly.

All the girls just sighed in defeat.

"Well… The two people I've chosen are actually here today but if you don't want to see them then I guess I'll just ask them to leave." Aya said as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Too bad too…" she added. "Both of them are very kind and good-looking, if you ask me. Oh well, too bad."

…

"Konishi!!!" all of the class, except Kanata, screamed in unison. "We were just kidding!" the girls said while flashing Aya their pearly whites.

"Ah… It's no good if we just send beautiful people away without even acknowledging their effort to come here…" Nozomu said as a rose suddenly popped from his hand.

"Yeah, you heard them! Send them in! Send them in!" the guys ordered impatiently.

Aya grinned smugly. "Well then you two, come on in," she yelled to the two people outside.

The door opened and the two guests came in and stood in front of the class.

"Good day to you. I'm Seiya Yaboshi,"

"And I'm Miyu Kouzuki, nice to see you all again," and the two gave the class a respectful bow.

Suddenly, the sound of palms crashing against the desk surprised everyone. All turned their heads towards the source: the now standing brunet by the window.

"Is something wrong, Saionji-kun?" Aya asked him with an innocent tone.

"Nothing. I'd just like to speak to the three of you outside for a while," Kanata said calmly as he headed outside the door. "Sure," said Aya as she followed the brunet. Miyu quickly gave Seiya a nervous look as the two of them immediately followed after their master. Once the doors were closed, the rest of the class immediately brought their ears against it ready to listen to whatever drama's about to happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brunet gave a loud, exasperated sigh. His arms crossed automatically while his face was fashioning a very annoyed look. "Would someone please explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

"You see Saionji-kun…" Aya began,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Seiya! Listen to me!"

"Ah! We're here," the boy said. The two blondes didn't realize that they had already arrived at the front gates of the Saionji mansion.

Seiya was about to ring the doorbell when a stretch limo came rushing down the street and parked abruptly in front of the gate. Suddenly, the newcomer rolled her window down.

"You're Saionji's butler and maid, right?"

The two blondes nodded.

A large grin appeared on the visitor's face. "Alright!" The door opened and two arms suddenly stretched out and grabbed hold of the two blondes.

Inside the limo…

"Um…" Miyu stirred on her seat – her eyes shifting left to right. To her right was Seiya who was busy eating a plate of sushi while on her left was the braided girl who kidnapped them. She observed the girl and noticed that she was wearing the same school uniform of Christine Hanakomachi – the classmate of her master.

"_So she must be from his school. But what does she want from us?" _Miyu sighed. _"Why do I get myself into these messes?" _

It looked like she would have to be the one to ask what's going on since her companion was too busy stuffing himself with sushi.

"Um… What exactly can we do for you miss-…um…"

"Aya. Aya Konishi," she said as she gave a nod for her introduction.

"Ah, I'm Miyu Kouzuki. Nice to meet you," she said as she too nodded.

"Meima Mamoshi," the boy said, supposedly as an introduction as he tried to stuff his mouth with more sushi. Miyu and Aya just sweat-dropped.

"Miss Konishi. What exactly do you want from us?" Miyu said, as she tilted her head a little bit to her right to point at Seiya.

"Oh please drop the miss, it makes me feel old! Well anyway, you see, you two are gonna be the lead characters for my next class play: _Staff Romance._ It revolves around the lives of two teenagers who both grew up in the same mansion as staff members and ended up falling in love with each other."

"B-but, why us? Isn't it supposed to be a class play" Miyu asked, a little nervous about the idea of acting in front of a crowd.

"You two were my inspiration; and even though it's a class play, we're free to include people who aren't in our class. Besides, I already have Saionji-kun's permission. So? How about it?"

Miyu began to blush. "B-but I don't know how to act! And, I think you got the wrong idea. Seiya and I are nothing like that! Right, Seiya?" Miyu said as she turned to look at the boy expecting back up only to see him still completely immersed in the sushi. She punched the blonde boy on the head.

"Ow," that made him look up to them still with a piece of shrimp hanging from his mouth. He swallowed it and then nodded at Miyu's statement.

"That's right. She can't act. She can't even lie to save her own butt. Plus, me? With a figureless girl like her?"

*smack* Seiya just fell face-flat on the floor.

"Who are you calling figureless?!"

The blonde boy immediately sat back up. "Sorry, but we have to turn you down," the blonde boy said, who seemed to have recovered from the punch Miyu just delivered. The latter exhaled in relief.

.

..

…

"Did I mention that you're getting paid for this?"

.

..

...

Suddenly, Seiya grabbed hold of Miyu's hand. "When do rehearsals start for me and my darling?"

"Excellent!"

"EHHHHH?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And since you agreed to give me absolute authority to choose the cast members, you can't complain about it, Saionji-kun," Aya said smugly while the two blondes narrowed their eyes towards their master.

"Well, time to assign people to the different pools!" and with that, the braided-girl made her way back into the classroom, leaving the three in the hallway.

The brunet let out a loud sigh and started massaging his temples. "Great… just great."

After a few seconds, "Um… Master Kanata?" the blonde girl asked with a voice full of concern. Kanata just ignored her.

"Do you want us to quit, master?" the boy just continued to ignore her.

"'Cause if you do, then we would," this time, both Seiya and Kanata looked at her disbelievingly.

"Why? You already accepted the job right?" the brunet said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Technically, not yet. Seiya just asked when rehearsals would start. So we hadn't accepted the job yet. It's still your call master."

After a short pause Kanata had decided and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Do what you want." With that simple statement, Miyu gave him one of her sweet smiles.

"Thank you master! I'll go tell Miss Konishi my answer," she said and made her way inside the classroom to tell Aya her decision.

Kanata was quite surprised with what just happened. _"I just told her to do what she wants and she gives me that smile? What a weird girl…" _He didn't notice Seiya approaching him.

"After the talk with Miss Konishi, Miyu felt bad about being dragged into it. She felt that she didn't get to have a voice regarding the play. Your answer right now made her really happy. She was pleased to find out that you still respect her opinion even though you had complete authority over her," Seiya explained, as if hearing Kanata's thoughts.

"Is that so?" the brunet answered coldly, as if trying to say that he did not care.

"A..." Seiya smirked. "Well then master, I too will go inside and give Miss Konishi my answer," he said, as walked towards the door. While reaching for the knob, he suddenly stopped and said, "That's right master! How do you feel about your employees kissing?"

Kanata stiffened. "What?"

"You see, according to Miss Konishi, the play is a romance story about a maid and a butler and since the two of us are the leads, then I guess that makes us them right?" Seiya then turned his head towards the now pale brunet, "Oh well… I guess we'll worry about that later." He opened the door and flashed the brunet a mischievous smile before going in.

.

..

…

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!" _Kanata screamed in his head as he turned around and made his way back into the classroom.

-Chapter 3 End-

* * *

A/N: I can't help but love Seiya in his chapter. He's so evil!! Making Kanata jealous and all – but he's gonna play a vital role in making the two realize their feelings for each other. In the anime, I always see him as the bridge anyway so, might as well use him that way here as well! (^_^)

Oh yeah, in case you're not so sure... in the end, Kanata kind of admits that he does not like... or rather he despises the idea of Miyu kissing another guy. So hey, he's making _some _progress...

And the 'Darling' in the title actually refers to Miyu (you know, the whole joke he played while on the limo)... so Seiya's the one saying the title for this chapter.

So, usual questions. Love it? Hate it?

Additional questions: Getting tired of it? Is there enough Kanata now?

Read and review please! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 4: Me and my Word

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello! Hello! Inspiration hit me on the head last night (bad timing too, midnight, hell week, (T_T)). The hit wasn't that hard though… so don't expect too much.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **-Angels'sbabyblue-, charms 'n krystals, Daa3xLoVeR, StoryBookDreams, Sweetmint-Ruu, animeotakupooh, gAkKuRi sHouJo, Hanisakura.** (^_^) I really appreciate it!!

To **Daa3xLoVeR: **Well, Christine does tend to get jealous over the shallowest things... so I thought, why not make her jealous over that? Hahaha!

To everyone: Thanks for also liking Seiya in the previous chapter!! (^_^) I just realized that he totally lacked screen time in the anime and page time (wth?! XP) in the manga. Aww... But that's just my opinion.

No new characters… aww... but there will be a twist in the arrangements for the play... yey!

You know the drill guys: please check for OOCness, wrong grammar, or if the plot gets a little confusing. (I'm getting tired typing this again and again (T_T).

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Me and my Word**

The door suddenly slammed open - surprising the students in class 2-1 in the process. Kanata immediately scanned the room for a braided girl and two blondes. When he saw them, it seemed that the three had already reached an agreement.

Kanata just placed both his hands in his pockets as he strode casually towards the three while silently hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Konishi…" he started, causing the three to look at him.

"Ah… Saionji-kun, we were just finalizing the plans for the class play!" Aya said excitedly – her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Actually, there seems to be a problem," the brunet said while plastering a straight face. The two girls looked at him with eyes full of concern. Seiya, on the other hand, had a smug grin growing on his face - eagerly anticipating what his young master's about to do.

"You see," Kanata continued, "thanks to that guy," he said while nodding towards Seiya, "I remembered that we have a house rule not to allow any kind of public displays of affection among our employees."

He stopped, expecting the braided girl to start screaming and yelling in protest – surprisingly she didn't. Kanata continued, "So, sorry but it seems that I have to take back my word. Just go find someone el-"

"Alright Saionji-kun," Aya said suddenly while crossing her arms and looking smug, "I'll agree but only in one condition,"

"_Typical Konishi,"_ Kanata thought. The brunet sighed, "Alright… what is it?" he asked, afraid of what the girl was going to propose.

Aya opened her sparkling eyes as she pointed dramatically at the brunet, "YOU'd star in the class play!!" she said out loud.

Kanata paled. He did not want to star in another one of Konishi's plays. In all the years that they had been classmates, Konishi had always made him the leading man of every one of her 'works of art'. Thus, the poor brunet had to memorize countless lines and act like a complete, love-struck, idiotic wuss in front of people he did and did not know. He opened his mouth to protest when one of the blondes suddenly spoke up.

"Miss Konishi, it seems that our master is very adamant about not staring in your class play." Seiya said as he brought himself closer to Miyu. "And, as his employees, it is our responsibility to take the situation into our hands and to mold it according to his liking. So," he said as he brought one of his arms around the girl's shoulders and causing one of the brunet's eyebrows to twitch involuntarily.

"We offer to star in the play and to take his place instead to save the young master from doing something he totally despises. Yes, it might put our jobs in jeopardy and we may get fired because of this, but nobody from the mansion has to know about it anyway, right Miyu?" the boy said dramatically as he brought his face closer to the girl beside him.

"Don't worry about the kiss Miyu..." the blonde boy said mischievously, "I'll make sure we perfect that one even if we have to rehearse everyday!" he said as he raised one of his arms in the air determinedly.

Miyu immediately turned scarlet at his statement. _"Wait a sec-"_ She was about to say something when the brunet suddenly spoke up.

"I'll do it."

.

..

...

"What?" everyone in the classroom said disbelievingly. _"Who would've thought Kanata Saionji is so caring towards his employees?!" _

Apparently, everyone believed that Kanata agreed to the condition to save the two blondes from getting fired; thus, increasing Kanata's fangirl rates along the process. Seiya, on the other hand, knew that this wasn't the case and couldn't help but smile at how easy his master could be manipulated.

"That's settled then," Aya said – completely satisfied with how things had worked out. She then faced the two blondes, "So as we agreed on earlier, you're the lead's understudy Miyu-chan and Seiya-kun will be the young master, okay!"

Kanata paled. He had to take a minute to understand what was going on. When Aya's words finally sank in, something in him snapped. "WHAT?" he yelled, his cool completely gone.

"You see, Saionji-kun, initially, Miyu-chan already turned me down and said that she couldn't star in the play. But after a few negotiations [_"More like begging," _everyone in the classroom thought], Miyu-chan has kindly agreed to help out in the preparations along with being the understudy of the female lead. Seiya-kun also turned down my initial offer and said that he really wanted to play the role of the young master. He also said that he'd be willing to co-direct with me since he's a real expert in this kind of plot. I agreed to their terms but only under the condition that someone has replace them as the lead. And that's when you came in Saionji-kun."

.

..

...

Kanata couldn't help but smack his palm against his face in frustration. _"They planned this all along," _he concluded, while glancing at the three in between his fingers – more on the two who had handled the 'negotiating'. He turned around and quickly tried to think of the different ways he could get out of it. Sadly, none came. He had given his word and this time, there's no loophole for him to squeeze into.

"_I'll agree but only in one condition… YOU'd star in the class play!" _Aya's words kept repeating over and over in his head. But what really drove him to the edge was when he recalled himself saying _"I'll do it" _so determinedly.

"_and now, there's no house policy that could save my butt…Me and my darn words…"_

As Kanata was trying to calm himself down, Aya suddenly said to the whole class, "Now, who's wants to star beside Saionji-kun?"

The moment Aya said that sentence, all the girls squealed in delight and rushed towards the braided girl while volunteering themselves.

Quickly, the brunet and the two blondes rushed outside the classroom – leaving Aya to fend off the fangirls by herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside Kanata's limo…

The brunet decided to go home after leaving the classroom. He needed time to cool off.

Everyone was silent. Kanata was too annoyed to say anything, Miyu had never seen her master so angry before; thus was too scared to speak, while Seiya couldn't really speak at all since he had been tied up and locked in the trunk away from the two.

Miyu just stared outside the window. After a few minutes of looking at buildings passing by, she noticed the reflection of the brunet sitting beside her.

"_He sure has a lot of fangirls. What's so great about him anyway? He's rude, and selfish, and immature. So, why is he so popular in school?"_ she thought.

...

_-Thanks-_

_...  
_

She suddenly remembered the first time she heard him say something nice to her_. _Though it happened four years ago and he didn't really say it to her directly, she couldn't forget that day. She turned her head to look at the brunet, _"Four years huh… he sure has grown a lot," _she thought as she eyed the young man beside her. After a few seconds, she realized that she had been staring at him. A blush crept at her face _"What am I doing staring at him like that?" _she said as she vigorously shook her head.

She then turned her thought to the events that happened that day, _"He must feel like an idiot right now…"_ her eyes now full of pity. She mustered all her courage and decided to talk to the brunet.

"I was going to tell, or rather warn you about the agreement…" she started, Kanata still looking outside the window. "But you had quickly agreed to Miss Konishi's condition."

The brunet still did not respond. Miyu continued, "Really, it's a bad habit to rush in head first in making decisions and to cut pe-"

"Sorry…" the brunet muttered, still while looking outside.

…

Miyu blinked. The statement took the blonde by surprise. She didn't expect the brunet to listen to her... at all. She immediately glanced outside her window, _"Is the sky falling?" _After confirming that it wasn't, she turned to look at him. She was about to ask what was wrong with him when the brunet spoke again, "I told you that you could do what you want, and yet I barged right in and broke my word," he said as he continued to look outside the window. The brunet was too busy looking outside that he couldn't see the small smile forming on the blonde's face.

"_I guess he can be sweet sometimes," _Miyu thought as she stared at the back of the brunet's head.

She decided to make the atmosphere a little less awkward. "Yeah, you did barge right in there, broke your word, and clearly displayed authority over us," she saw the brunet's shoulders twitch at her statement, "But it coincided with my decision anyway so that doesn't matter."

This time, it was Kanata's turn to look at her disbelievingly. He saw that she was smiling at him.

"And besides," Miyu continued, "it seems that you really don't want to fire us just yet. You even risked your own humiliation to prevent that…" the blonde then looked him in the eyes. "So thanks," she said, as she flashed him the smile. The brunet could feel his cheeks burning. Kanata immediately turned his head to resume looking outside the window.

Again, everyone was silent. Only this time, Kanata was too embarrassed to speak up, Miyu was too happy to say anything, while Seiya's… still unable to talk.

.

..

...

"_MIYU!! SOMEBODY!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"_

-Chapter 4 End-

**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. Personally, I think Kanata's a little bit OOC here don't you think so? I just had to put this chapter in to show SOME progress between Miyu and Kanata. What do you guys think?

Oh yeah, in this chapter, Kanata's the one saying the title in an exasperated and annoyed tone. Hahaha! Since he keeps on giving people his word which he later breaks somehow. (Aww... poor Kanata)

Actually, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Like I said, inspiration didn't hit me that hard. But I promise the next chapters would be more interesting. (I worte parts of it already XP) But don't expect me to upload it until next next week. (V_V)

Usual questions: Love it? Hate it?

Additional question: Do you think this chapter's confusing? I got confused in the middle of writing it. XP hahaha!! I had to cross-check Aya's conditions and to check for loopholes continuously.

Read and review please! (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5: Me and the Rehearsal

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hey hey hey guys! (^_^) I'm reeeeeally sorry about confusing you with the last chapter. Inspiration hit me at a bad time since it came right when I was studying for one of my tests… which I think I failed miserably… ='((

Thanks to all my reviewers: **j0nsbdaniansRock1, charms 'n krystals, Daa3xLoVeR, Hanisakura, animeotakupooh, StoryBookDreams, and eljasrey. **From now on, I'll just reply to you guys personally intead of typing them at the start of the chapters. (^_^) Unless you guys don't want me to...

So anyway, here's the explanation for the previous chapter:  
Miyu and Seiya entered the classroom before Kanata right? So they had already arrived at the agreement that Miyu would be the understudy and Seiya would play the master ONLY IF someone else volunteers to replace the two of them as the leads (Aya didn't specify Kanata in this part). But when Kanata entered the room and the whole negotiation thing happened, Aya and Seiya both had the idea of tricking Kanata into starring in the play. And because Seiya knows all about Kanata's feelings and knows how to make the brunet jealous, Kanata fell right into their trap. (When I was writing this I had to read the previous chapter again… and I got confused again… That chapter was really confusing!)

Moving on, for this chapter, I wouldn't say that inspiration hit me. Rather, I tried to hit myself with it. XP So don't expect too much...

* * *

**Chapter 5:Me and the Rehearsal  
**

"Miyu!" a boy called out as he approached the girl.

"Seiya…" she replied.

"There's something…" the boy paused, looked down, and clutched his fist tightly.

"There's something… I've been meaning to tell you…" he said determinedly as he looked the girl straight in the eyes. The girl blushed immediately.

"W-what is it?" she said, pressing for him to continue.

"I… I love you!" the girl's shoulders immediately stiffened.

"I've always had… ever since we were kids… I've always loved you!" the boy said as the girl remained silent.

"Tell me… Do you love me too?" he then looked at her expectantly.

.

..

…

"uh… Miyu?"

.

..

…

"Miyu?"

.

..

…

"CUT!! CUT!! CUUUUUT!!!" Aya said, as she interrupted the two. The boy sighed while the girl remained standing still and blushing madly.

The braided girl sighed – a vein was already throbbing in her forehead. "Christine! How many times do I have to tell you, that's your cue to answer Kanata at that part!"

"S-sorry, Aya-chan," the girl said as she snapped backed into reality.

Aya sighed again. "Let's just take-five everyone…" she announced as she threw herself back on her director's chair. She was starting to regret agreeing to Miyu's conditions.

"Ne…" her co-director suddenly whispered to her. "Among all the girls who volunteered, why did you choose Ms. Hanakomachi?" Seiya asked. He was starting to fear the outcome of the play. "I mean, she's always too nervous around the young master-"

"Which is better than her ransacking the set every time Kanata has a romantic scene with another girl," the braided girl reasoned as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Seiya blinked at her statement. "So she always gets the lead?" the blonde asked disbelievingly.

"No. This is the only year actually. Usually, the play gets scheduled right when she's on some distant country taking a vacation, so she finds out about it only after the actual play. We just show her an edited version of it on tape."

"Edited?" Seiya asked.

"Naturally, we showed only Saionji-kun's parts and took out all the romance scenes."

Seiya chuckled, "And what did she say about it?"

"'Wah… it's so wonderful Aya-chan. You're an excellent director! Saionji-kun's absolutely wonderful!!' she said. Then she asks for copies of it," Aya explained while imitating Christine. Seiya sweat-dropped.

Aya continued, "It just so happens that this year, I got too excited and announced it while she was still here," she sighed. Seiya gave her a nervous laugh.

"But, can the play really go on like this?" the boy asked as the two of them directed their gaze towards the blushing pink-haired girl who was shyly stealing glances at the brunet across the auditorium.

Both of them sweat-dropped. _"It's impossible," _the two directors thought at the same time.

"More importantly…" Aya said as she looked at the blonde beside her. "Why did you insist on using your names for the play anyway Yaboshi-kun?" she asked curiously.

Seiya just gave her a mischievous smile. "No reason," he said as he moved his gaze from the brunet to the blonde girl at the other side the auditorium.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the auditorium, Miyu was busy helping out with the preparations for the play. She was stitching Christine's costume when she heard Aya call for a break. She immediately put the costume down and grabbed two bottles of water as she approached her young master.

"Good job, Master Kanata," she said with a smile as she handed him one of the bottles. Of all the years she had been serving the Saionji family, she had never seen him act so well. She was genuinely impressed.

The brunet simply took the drink without saying anything. Miyu expected as much and decided to just let it go for now. She then made her way towards the other lead.

"Good job, Miss Hanakomachi," Miyu said to the pink-haired girl with a smile as she handed her the other bottle. "T-thank you Miyu-chan," she replied as she returned the smile and accepted the bottle. The blonde just smiled at her again. The pink-haired girl suddenly let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong Miss Hanakomachi?" Miyu asked full of concern.

Christine let out another sigh as she stared in the bottle in her hands. "It's not that I don't know the line," she answered as she played with the label on the bottle. "It's just that, every time I hear Saionji-kun say those words, I end up thinking that he's really saying it to me." Blood was immediately creeping up her cheeks.

Miyu's gaze softened. She could see that the girl's feelings for her young master were sincere – so sincere that she immediately decided to root for her.

"Don't worry," she said, causing Christine to face her. "Why don't you try imagining that the young master is someone else?" Miyu said. She then scanned the auditorium for some random boy. "A!" She then pointed at Seiya.

"Since the lead's name is Seiya anyway, try imagining the real Seiya's face on the young master!" the blonde girl suggested. Miyu then blinked. "Come to think of it, why didn't Miss Konishi change the names into something else?" she mumbled.

"Imagine his face on Saionji-kun's…" Christine said to herself as she considered the idea. She nodded. "Alright, I'll try Miyu-chan." The pink-haired girl then stood up and dusted the dirt off her uniform. "Thank you!" she said as she flashed Miyu a sincere smile. She then turned around and made her way towards the stage.

The blonde girl couldn't help but smile. Christine was really nice and she's really cute too. _"I wonder if the young master likes her as well," _she thought, her smile losing some of its enthusiasm. _"What am I thinking!" _she suddenly scolded herself._ "Why should I care about his love life? It has nothing to do with me…" _she thought as she shook her head rigorously. She then made her way back to the other side of the auditorium to continue stitching.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, the brunet heard their whole conversation. "Imagining the real one's face huh?" he said thoughtfully.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few more practices, it seems that Miyu's suggestion didn't help at all. Christine's feelings for Kanata were just too strong that they haven't even practiced the next scene. Finally, during the tenth run through…

"I love you!" Kanata said his line again.

…

Blood crept up the pink-haired girl's face and steam suddenly burst out from her ears. She then lost consciousness and was about to collapse on the ground. Luckily, Kanata was quick enough to catch her.

"Oi… Hanakomachi!" he yelled.

"Chris-chan!" Aya said, as she stood from her director's chair and approached the stage. Seiya followed. Everyone had already stopped with what they were doing – curious with what had just taken place. Miyu also approached the stage to check on the pink-haired girl.

The four of them circled around Christine. "It seems she has reached her limit," Aya said.

"So what do we do now?" Seiya asked.

"First we have to bring her to the infirmary!" Miyu said worriedly, startling the two boys in the process. Aya nodded in agreement. She then faced Kanata. "Right. Saionji-kun, seeing as she's already in your arms, could you take care of that?"

The brunet sighed and stood up. He was about to lift Christine up when Seiya cut him off.

"It's alright young master. I'll bring her to the infirmary. After all, I am your butler right?" he said to the brunet while flashing him a smile. Seiya then scooped the unconscious girl off the ground and proceeded on carrying her towards the infirmary.

Miyu suddenly approached the blonde boy, "I should come too," she said determinedly.

Seiya then chuckled. "I think you're more needed here, Miyu," he said while nodding towards the glaring brunet's direction. Miyu turned around to see what it was Seiya was nodding at. She thought Seiya was referring to Aya so she didn't argue with him anymore. Seiya then made his way towards the infirmary leaving the blonde girl wondering what it was the blonde boy meant.

She didn't have to wonder that long as her thoughts were suddenly broken by Aya's voice, "Well then Miyu-chan, get in position," she said calmly.

Miyu blinked. "Position?" she asked as she faced the braided girl.

"Yes, in front of the stage," Aya replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

.

..

…

"EHHH?" Miyu exclaimed in an ear-piercing scream. Kanata placed his hands over his ears. He had expected the blonde girl to react that way.

"Well," the braided girl started, "Our deal was that you'd be the understudy once we find a replacement for you. Technically speaking, you're your replacement's replacement…" she paused – giving the blonde some time to comprehend what it was she was saying.

"And since your replacement needs to be replaced…" Aya said as she tried to confuse the blonde even more. "You're now the leading lady Miyu-chan!" she said as she flashed the blonde a smile.

"Oh I see…" Miyu said calmly as she was unsurely returning the smile to the braided girl. Kanata sighed. Aya did a pretty good job in confusing her.

After a few seconds of absorbing the information, Miyu finally understood the situation. "EHHH?" she screamed again.

"B-but Miss Konishi-"

"What did I tell you Miyu-chan, drop the miss!" Aya said abruptly.

Miyu then looked at the floor nervously. "A-Aya-chan…" Miyu said unsurely. She then glanced at the braided girl to see her reaction only to see her grinning. "Good!" the braided girl said satisfied.

"Well then Aya-chan," Miyu said a little less nervously, "Can we change the conditions?" she said as she flashed the braided girl a smile.

"A deal's a deal Miyu-chan. Ne, Saionji-kun?" Aya said as she turned towards Kanata. The brunet just shrugged it off.

Miyu also turned to look at the boy. She recalled what had happened the day before. _"Despite being tricked, he didn't take back his promise to Aya-chan." _The blonde then started feeling guilty on how cowardly she's being. She sighed.

"Alright…" she said dejectedly.

"Alright!!!" Aya said enthusiastically. Kanata, on the other hand, just stared at the defeated blonde with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Alright everyone back to your places!!" Aya announced. She then ran to the spot where Miyu's suppose to stand. "Over here Miyu-chan!" she said as she called the blonde over.

Miyu just sighed, _"It's gonna be a loooong week."_

"Try not to make a fool of yourself," Kanata whispered to her.

The blonde just sighed again. "Yes, Master Kanata." That's what she was worrying about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the infirmary…

Seiya had already left the pink-haired girl in the nurse's care. He was getting ready to leave when he suddenly remembered something. He approached the girl's bed, took out a small recorder from his pocket. He then placed it on the side table and pressed play.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

It was his master's voice. Seiya had recorded the brunet's lines (originally for blackmail purposes) just in case something like this came up.

"_Can't have you ruining the play now can we?" _he thought mischievously. The nurse, on the other hand, just sweat-dropped and didn't quite get what the blonde was doing.

"U-um…" she started.

Seiya turned around. "Oh this?" he said as he pointed at the recorder. "It's her sound soother. She can't rest without it. Please make sure she has this at all times," he said as he gave the nurse a smile.

"A-alright…" the nurse said. After all, she had no right to question a person's resting habits.

"Well then, I'm going now," Seiya said as he left the infirmary.

"_I have lives – I mean, a play to direct…" _the blonde thought as he walked towards the auditorium with a grin on his face.

-Chapter 5 End-

* * *

A/N:I noticed that I usually end with Seiya. (T_T)... is that bad?

Anyway, I think this chapter's a bit too serious. It lacks humor in it.... but I'm too lazy to do anything about it so forgive me! (V_V)

So there, to answer some of your questions, Miyu's still gonna be the leading lady. Hahaha! And Miyu's starting to feel something for Kanata so... yey! And Kanata's feelings are starting to show... if you squint...

Oh yeah, I purposely made Aya's dialogue with Miyu confusing okay so... I hope you got confused at that part. BUT ONLY AT THAT PART XP But in case there's anything unclear, just let me know. (^_^)

You know the drill guys... and the usual questions (^_^)...

Read and review please! (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6: Me and my Friend

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! (^_^) Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the super late update. You know that typhoon that hit the Manila recently, well I got hit pretty badly by it. So I needed to ignore inspiration's hits for a while. Sorry for that (V_V).

Actually, for this chapter, I had to force inspiration to hit me so I can't guarantee that it's any good. (V_V)

Anyway, again, thanks to all my reviewers: **Airashii Yui, StoryBookDreams, j0nsbdaniansRock1, -'SeraphicDream'-, charms 'n krystals, Hanisakura, Pink Honey Milk, and mikan_cutie**. Again, sorry for the really late update. (V_V)

This chapter's pretty short. I think it's the shortest I've written so far.

Another Daa!Daa!Daa! original character will be introduced in this chapter. Yey! (^_^)

So on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 6: Me and My Friend

"Alright, let's take five everyone!" Aya said as she clapped her hands.

Kanata left the stage immediately while Miyu gave a polite bow first before following after her master.

"Alright, so far, everything's going according to plan. Sets are all done, lights are okey, sounds are prepared, costumes are almost done. What else, what else? Hmm… Miyu-chan could still work on her delivery, though," the braided girl said, more to herself.

"Ne, Miss Konishi," Seiya suddenly interrupted her. The girl turned to look at her co-director.

"Mind if I change a small, teensy, little detail in the play?" he said as he flashed her a mischievous grin.

Aya was immediately intrigued by this. Stars appeared in her eyes, "Will it make the play interesting?"

The grin on the blonde's face widened greatly. "Yes," he said, "very interesting."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miyu was about to leave the auditorium when she saw a short-haired girl deep in thought, a black dress sprawled in front of her. Curious, Miyu approached her. As she was nearing the girl, the latter suddenly screamed in exasperation.

"I don't know what to dooooooooooooo!!" Miyu was taken aback by this. The girl suddenly realized that she was not alone and turned to look at the blonde behind her.

"Oh hello there," she said as she flashed her a grin. "Nice acting!" she said, as she gave her a thumbs up. Miyu couldn't help but blush at her compliment.

"Thank you," she replied as she gave her a respectful bow. "Do you need any help with-"

"YES!" the short-haired girl said desperately as she dragged Miyu closer to the dress.

"You see, I already finished making the main dress and I still have to make a very frilly apron," she said, as she pointed to the white material next to it. "But the problem is I don't know how!"

The short-haired girl then turned towards Miyu. "Do you know how to make one? Could you teach me? Pleeeeeeeeease Miyu-chan?" she asked.

Miyu, who had recovered from her surprise, immediately gave her a small smile, "Sure um… Miss-"

"Nanami. Nanami Tenchi. And call me Nanami-chan, Miyu-chan." Nanami said, as she flashed the girl a huge grin.

"Alright," Miyu then turned to look at the floor embarrassedly, "Nanami-chan."

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!! Miyu-chan is soooo cute!" Nanami said as she hugged Miyu. A blush crept across Miyu's face. After all, she wasn't used to people hugging her all of a sudden.

"By the way Miyu-chan," Nanami suddenly whispered in her ear. "I've been meaning to talk to you since you arrived here. You should be careful with the other girls in this class."

Miyu suddenly tensed up. "What do you-"

"A lot of girls are really upset since you get to be Saionji-kun's leading lady. I heard some of them talking," Nanami said, still while hugging Miyu.

"Don't worry!" she said, as she let go of the blonde. "I'll look after you Miyu-chan!" she said as she squeezed on Miyu's hands.

Miyu could only give her a nervous nod. A question suddenly dawned on to her, "Are you interested in my young master as well?" the blonde murmured nervously.

Nanami blinked a few times and when the question had set in, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint you, Miyu-chan, but he's not my type," she said as she flashed her a grin. "And besides," Nanami added, "I prefer someone who has a little bit of emotion, if you know what I mean," and with that she started giggling again. Miyu couldn't help but join her.

After a while, the two stopped laughing and continued on discussing the apron. "So, how 'bout we do this after rehearsals," Nanami said. "Oh! And you don't have to worry about going home alone at night. We'll go home together!"

"Y-yes…" Miyu agreed hesitantly. "But, I have to ask permission from the young master first," the blonde said as she turned to look at the brunet at the other side of the room.

"And," a blush flashing across the blonde's face. "I have to go to the bathroom first," she said as she recalled why she was about to leave the auditorium in the first place. And with that, Nanami laughed. "Alright, but I'm coming along with you. After all," she paused. "It's not safe for Saionji-kun's pretty maid to go wandering alone with a bunch of fan girls roaming around the place."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few minutes…

"Master Kanata?" Miyu started while giving her master a big, unnatural smile. The brunet just looked at her boredly as the blonde fidgeted in her place.

The brunet slowly stood up from resting against the wall and casually walked past the girl. "No," he replied.

A vein popped in Miyu's forehead. "You didn't even know what I was going to ask you!"

Kanata just kept on walking while a short-haired girl suddenly appeared in front of him. "Yo! Saionji-kun!!" she said, while holding her hand up high.

The brunet was surprised by the other girl's sudden appearance but quickly composed himself. "Hey Tenchi…" he replied.

"Saionji-kun, do you mind if I borrow your lovely maid after school for the next few days?" she asked. Kanata unconsciously narrowed his eyes at her question. "What for?"

"Well," Nanami started, "You see, I need someone to teach me how to make a frilly apron. And since Miyu-chan is my new friend, I figured, why not her?"

Kanata eyed both Miyu and Nanami at her statement.

.

..

…

"No."

"Aww… come on Saionji-kun! I neeeeeed Miyu-chan!" Nanami begged.

"Why can't you just use your own maid? Or tailor anyway?" the brunet asked suspiciously.

Miyu turned to look at the short-haired girl. _"Yeah. Why is she so adamant on me teaching her how to make an apron anyway?"_ she thought.

"Because!" Nanami said determinedly.

"Because?" the two repeated.

"Because it gives us a chance to gossip about life and other people!" she answered, making the two sweat-drop.

"Oh come on, Saionji-kun please?" Nanami begged as she clasped her hands together tightly. "I promise to take really good care of her."

Kanata turned to look at the blonde who was also looking at him pleadingly as well. He sighed dejectedly. "Alright…" he said, as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Alright! Thanks Saionji-kun!" Nanami said ecstatically. Miyu couldn't help but smile at the girl's reaction.

"Miyu-chan, Saionji-kun," Aya said, as she motioned for them to approach her.

Miyu gave Nanami a polite bow before rushing towards the stage. Kanata, on the other hand, was about to casually walk towards the same direction when he heard snickering at the back. He turned around and saw his other blonde employee giggling. The brunet just looked at him annoyingly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Master Kanata," he said, as he tried to control his laughter. The brunet just glared at him even more.

"But seriously, young master," Seiya said, now with a serious face, as he took a few steps towards the stage and stopped, his back facing the brunet. "You don't have to worry about a thing," he said. He then turned around to face the his young master, "I too will look after Miyu for you," he assured him.

"The fan girls are really mad," Nanami said in a serious tone. "Not only did a stranger get to star beside Saionji-kun, but a maid nonetheless."

Seiya became thoughtful. "So all we have to do is to never let Miyu out of our sight," the blonde said.

The two didn't notice Kanata leave their little conference and started walking towards the stage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"There's gonna be a slight change in play," she said. No one spoke up; thus, the braided girl continued.

"We're changing the names from Miyu and Seiya to Yumi and Seiji."

There was a slight pause then Miyu asked, "Why the sudden change?"

To be honest, the blonde was relieved that they decided to change the names. She found it weird saying I love you to Seiya, even if it was just an act. She couldn't help imagining Seiya every time she mentioned his name and that made her very uncomfortable.

"No reason," Seiya answered, while trying to hide the amusement and excitement in his eyes.

Kanata instinctively glared at Seiya. He knew that with this blonde, it was never a 'no reason.' But since the change seemed minor, he decided not to protest. And besides, he was also feeling uncomfortable using Miyu's real name so the change might lessen his discomfort.

"Alright, everyone in position!" Aya said, as she dismissed their short meeting.

As the two leads headed for the stage, Aya leaned closer to Seiya. "Are you sure this will make the play interesting Yaboshi-kun?" she whispered disbelievingly.

Seiya simply looked at the two on the stage, a smug smile forming in his eyes. "Positive."

-Chapter 6 End-

* * *

A/N: Personally, I don't like this chapter. It's too boring – no humor, little development, etc. It's badly written too. It's kinda hard to write after you ignore inspiration for so long. (V_V) But I needed this chapter to show that there's about to be a conflict in the next chapters.

About the minor change that Seiya made about the play: if you (the reader) [I sound like some announcer or something (^_^)] believe you have a clue on what it's about, please don't spoil it for the others. If you want, you can send me a PM to ask whether you're hunch is right. I'll gladly tell you what it's about… Only IF you want me to spoil it for you that is. (^_^) But trust me, it has a very interesting effect on the future chapters. Mwahahahaha…

Thanks for reading! Read and review guys!! Feel free to tell me what you think... (^_^)


	8. Chapter 7: Me and the Storage Room

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Yeah. Chapter 7 already. Hahaha. (^_^) I decided to post two chapters at the same time... just to make it up for my readers and reviewers.

Anyway, for this chapter, I used some ideas from the original Daa!Daa!Daa! I won't describe the episode since it'll spoil all the fun and excitement from reading the chapter.

Hmm... I have no one to thank for reviewing my previous chapter since I just posted it. (^_^). But I still would like to thank those who've read it already. (^_^)

You know the drill guys. Check for OOCness, grammar, and spelling please. (^_^)

So there, hope you enjoy it!! (^_^)

On with the story…

* * *

Chapter 7: Me and the Storage Room

"Alright! Good job everyone!" Aya said, while clapping her hands. "We'll continue this tomorrow," she announced to the whole class 2-1. The auditorium suddenly became buzzing with noise as the students started chattering instantly. Slowly, the crowds started to disperse. And just like that, only three people were left: Miyu, Nanami, and Seiya.

"Remind me again why you're here Seiya," Miyu asked the young man standing beside her.

"Not much really," the blonde answered casually, "I just want to catch the latest gossip I'm sure you two will be talking about later, that's all," he said as he flashed them a huge grin.

Miyu was about to scold him when Nanami suddenly interrupted the two. "Well then," the short-haired girl said as she flashed the two of them a big grin, "Shall we get started? I don't want to keep you two here all night."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three formed a small circle as they cut the fabric into the different parts of the apron.

"Tell me," Seiya said to Nanami. "Why is our young master so popular anyway?" he asked. He didn't miss Miyu twitching when he asked that question but he just chose to act like he didn't. He'll save that for another time.

The short-haired girl blinked. "Are you blind?" she said as she looked at the two disbelievingly. "Don't you see how attractive Saionji-kun is?" she asked.

Seiya suddenly chuckled. "Sorry, I don't look at men that way…" he said. "But why don't you try asking Miyu, Miss Tenchi," the blonde added as he eyed the other blonde beside him.

"W-what?" Miyu asked disbelievingly, a blush creeping across her face. "Why would she need to ask me?" The blonde then unconsciously bowed her head. Truthfully, ever since that ride on the limo she became aware of how much their young master had grown into a fine young man. But she'll never admit that to anyone – especially Seiya.

She shifted her eyes to glance at her two companions only to see them both looking eagerly at her. She was quite taken aback by this. Miyu was about to ask them what was wrong when Seiya laughed really hard as he said, "Miyu… you really… can't lie to save your own butt!!"

Miyu immediately reddened out of anger. "What the heck are you talking about Seiya?!" she yelled, making Nanami sweat-drop. The short-haired girl didn't expect the cute, polite maid a while ago to act like this.

The two blondes didn't notice the short-haired girl eyeing the two of them. Miyu was too busy pinching really hard on Seiya's ear while the latter was obviously in a lot of pain.

The short-haired girl suddenly had a thought. She then spoke up, "Ne," she started. The two blondes immediately looked at her. Miyu then let go of Seiya's ear.

"Are you two together?" she asked, as she wiggled her eyebrows naughtily. Miyu and Seiya both looked at each other for a moment.

.

..

…

After a short while, Miyu sighed exasperatedly while Seiya chuckled. Nanami just continued to look at the two eagerly.

"No, we're not together, Nanami-chan," Miyu started as she gave Nanami a forced smile. She was getting tired of people thinking the two of them were together.

"Ne, Miss Tenchi," Seiya suddenly said. "What makes you think the two of us are together anyway?" he asked.

"Well, since you first came here, I noticed that the two of you are really close. Not only that but you talk and laugh a lot and are always together most of the time. And also, just a while ago, it seems that you know each other really well," Nanami said as she counted her reasons with her fingers. "And," she added, "it seems to me that Saionji-kun gets really upset whenever the two of you get really close."

With that statement, Miyu looked at her questioningly while Seiya's ears immediately perked up, a grin forming on his face. The short-haired girl then continued, "And since he mentioned something about a house rule, I just assumed that he was just enforcing the rule on to the two of you, that's all."

After hearing this, the look on Miyu's face immediately turned back to normal. Seiya, on the other hand, was trying to hide the big, smug grin forming on his face…. trying to.

"No, no…" Miyu said, as she waved her hand. "We're just really good friends. We grew up together," she said as she looked at Seiya who, by then, was already back to his normal look.

"That's right," the other blonde continued. "Basically, our past is kind of like the storyline of the play but without the whole romance thing," he assured the short-haired girl.

"_Kind of like the storyline of the play," _the line repeated on Nanami's head. She kind of missed the last part of the sentence. The short-haired girl then abruptly brought her face closer to the two blondes.

"You know," she said in a hushed voice, "I won't tell Saionji-kun if there is something going on between you two. Honest!" she promised, as she raised her right hand.

Seiya narrowed his eyes mischievously and looked at the blonde beside him, "Well, now that you mentioned it-"

"Seiya!!!" Miyu immediately scolded him as she pinched his left ear.

"Ow… kidding! Kidding!! There's really nothing going on between the two of us, Miss Tenchi, honest…" he said, as he winced in pain. "Miyu, LET GO!!!" he yelled at the blonde. Miyu ungraciously let go of his ear as she faced the short-haired girl.

"I swear, Nanami-chan, there is nothing going on between me and this twerp," she said as she glared at the other blonde to her right. "He's really like a younger brother to me,"

"Younger?! Hey!" Seiya said. He then stuck his tongue out at Miyu which the latter returned in an instant.

Nanami couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. "Alright. If you say so, Miyu-chan," she said convinced.

The three didn't notice a shadow watching them from afar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And then you have to fold them like this to make the ruffles," Miyu said as she demonstrated with the use of the fabric.

"Alright! I get it now, Miyu-chan!" Nanami said, as she mimicked Miyu's demonstration. "Okay, now for the sewing…" And with that, Nanami, needle at hand, started hand-stitching the frilly apron. Miyu was about to help her when Nanami suddenly spoke up, "No need to help me on this, Miyu-chan. Why don't you take a break and relax. You've been working hard all day," she said as she flashed the girl a grin.

"But Nanami-chan," Miyu protested.

"Don't worry, Miyu-chan," she assured the blonde, "I promise to come to you if there's any problem," the short-haired girl said.

Miyu was about to protest again when she noticed how determined the short-haired girl was. Not wanting to interrupt her, Miyu decided to just let it go.

As the short-haired girl sewed, Miyu turned her gaze towards the other blonde in the room: Seiya. When she was about to teach Nanami how to put the pieces together, Seiya said he'll go on stage to try rehearsing some of his lines.

"_I forgot, he's playing the role of the young master," _Miyu thought. _"It must be hard for Seiya, being the co-director and a character for the class play…" _She then turned to look at Nanami sewing. _"I have to work harder too," _she said to herself.

She looked around the auditorium to check if there was anything left for her to do. She then saw a bunch of paint brushes scattered – some were even dripping paint on the floor. Miyu thought that she could go get the mop and try to clean the mess up. She took a step forward when she suddenly remembered Nanami's warning.

"_You should be careful with the other girls in this class."_

"_A lot of girls are really upset since you get to be Saionji-kun's leading lady."_

"_It's not safe for Saionji-kun's pretty maid to go wandering alone with a bunch of fan girls roaming around the place."_

She was about to step back and wait, when she suddenly said to herself, _"Everyone's away and only the three of us are left. So, there shouldn't be any problem with me being alone for a little while."_ She then glanced at the two before finally deciding, _"I'll just get the mop and get back here as quickly as I can."_ And with that she discreetly left the auditorium.

Unknown to her, the shadow was following her outside the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was around 8 p.m. The janitor had already closed the main power switch on the hallway; thus, most of the lights were closed. Miyu had to depend greatly on the moonlight for her to see.

Once she had reached the storage room, Miyu was having a hard time looking for the mop. She crouched, tiptoed, lunged, yet there were still no signs for the mop. Her back was already aching from bending too much. The blonde was about to take a short break and stretch when suddenly,

"What are you doing?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" Miyu quickly screamed. She stopped as she recognized the voice behind her. The blonde turned around only to see her young master covering his ears with his palms.

"Geez… Keep it down, would you," he said, annoyed.

Feeling embarrassed, a blush quickly crept across Miyu's face. "I can't help it," she scolded him, "You really surprised me, Master Kanata," she then brought her hand to her heart to try to calm it down.

.

..

…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you doing here?" the brunet asked impatiently, a vein throbbing in his forehead. _"This girl could be so slow sometimes."_

"Oh that, I'm looking for the mop," Miyu said as she recalled why she was there in the first place.

The brunet made his way pass the blonde as he boredly eyed the storage room. Miyu's gaze followed her young master. She suddenly thought, _"Why is he here anyway?"_

She was about to ask him when she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. She was starting to lose consciousness then she suddenly felt someone pushing her, sending her falling face first towards the brunet. As they collided, the storage room door immediately closed as the sound of jiggling keys echoed through the room and the hallway. And with that, the blonde lost consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi…"

.

..

…

"Oi…"

.

..

…

"Wake up."

Miyu, still a little bit drowsy, pushed herself up from whatever it was she was lying on. She then brought her left hand to the back of her neck and massaged it. "That hurt," she said as she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes were adjusting to the minimal lighting from the small window inside the room, she then realized that she had been lying on top her young master all this time. Her eyes immediately widened, a blush crept up on her whole face. She was about to apologize when the brunet suddenly said, "Get off. You're heavy."

A vein popped on Miyu's forehead. "Hmph," she said as she pushed herself up – the blush still not leaving her face. "It's not like I wanted to do that," she retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She was very thankful that that was the only light they have; otherwise, her young master would've seen her embarrassed, blushing face. Unknown to her, the other person in the room was actually thankful for the exact same thing.

"What happened to you anyway?" Kanata asked while trying to look unconcerned.

The blonde immediately forgot her anger as she tried to recall what happened. "Hm…" she started, "I remember suddenly feeling a sharp pain at the back of my neck." She brought up her hand to touch the part. The brunet's eyes narrowed at her statement.

"Then it felt as if someone pushed me inside the storage room." She paused as she tried to recall more. "The last thing I remember was the door closing and the sound of jiggling keys," she said as she turned to look at the brunet who was already standing up.

Kanata walked towards the door and tried to turn the knob a few times. "It's locked," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh no!" the blonde said as she rushed towards the door and started shaking the knob desperately. "You're right," she said dejectedly. She then started banging on the door as she yelled continuously, "Is anyone there? Please let us out…"

Meanwhile, the brunet made his way towards the other end of the storage room and sat himself on the floor. He then sighed, _"This is going to take a while…"_ he thought.

After a few minutes, the blonde decided to give up and sat herself against the door – facing her young master.

Silence reigned on the two of them. Miyu glared at the brunet on the other side of the room.

"_Get off. You're heavy." _She recalled, sending her to an instant bad mood again. A thought suddenly came to her.

"Master Kanata," she said. The brunet raised his head to look at her. "If I was really heavy," she continued, "then why didn't you just push me off you?" she asked.

.

..

…

"I couldn't," the brunet said, making the blonde blush instantly. Miyu was about to ask what he meant when he continued, "You were too heavy," the brunet said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" the blonde retorted.

"And why are you even he-" she was about to scold him when she suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain at the back of her neck again. She instantly brought her hand up to massage the sore spot. Kanata noticed this and automatically leaned forward, his eyes filled with concern. When the pain seemed to continue, he stood up and couched next to the blonde. He then grabbed her wrist, the one she was using to massage the back of her head, as he asked her with obvious concern, "Where does it hurt?"

Miyu was quite taken aback by this as she immediately tried to break free from her master's grip. "I'm alright. It's nothing, Master Kanata," she said as she tried to flash him a smile. The smile didn't hold very long as the pain immediately sent her wincing again.

The brunet tugged impatiently at her wrist, his grip slightly tightening, "Where," he said, more like a command than a question.

Miyu couldn't endure the pain any longer and decided to just bring her hand up to the spot and show it to the brunet.

Once he saw it, Kanata immediately brushed all the blonde hair off of Miyu's back as he examined the spot. His eyes widened. Even with the minimal lighting he was able to see the big bruise forming at the back of her neck. It was swelling too.

He looked around the storage room to see if there was anything he could use to cool the spot off. His eyes landed on a sink he guessed was used for washing cleaning materials. Kanata stood up and approached it as he took his handkerchief out from his pocket. He moistened it and went back to the blonde. He then pressed the wet handkerchief down on Miyu's nape, surprising her along the process. "W-what are you-"

"Don't move around so much," he commanded. His voice then became softer, "This should lessen the swelling."

They stayed that way for quite a while until the pain gradually subsided. Miyu then brought her hand to Kanata's, the one he was using to press down on her nape. She wanted, or rather, she could hold the handkerchief on her own.

"It's alright, Master Kanata," she started, "I can hold it by myself, thank you," she said as she flashed him a smile. This time, the smile did not fall so Kanata did not argue and handed her the handkerchief as he backed up a little away from the blonde.

Again, the two became silent for a while.

The brunet then suddenly asked, "Where're Tenchi and the butler anyway?"

"Well," the blonde said as she recalled, "I left them in the auditorium a little while ago," she said.

The brunet paused for a while. He then glared intensely at the blonde beside him, "You left them THERE?" Kanata said, clearly irritated.

"Yeah," Miyu answered, her voice starting to sound defensive.

"You're such an idiot!" Kanata scolded her.

A vein immediately popped on Miyu's forehead, "Excuse me?!"

"Didn't Tenchi warn you NOT to go wandering around ALONE?"

"She did-"

"And yet you still went here alone?"

"I did-"

"And what do you call that?" Kanata asked in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

The blonde sighed, _"He has a point," _she thought dejectedly. "An Idiot," she said. She finally admitted it.

"That's right," Kanata agreed.

Miyu sighed again. "But they were busy and I didn't want to disturb them," Miyu whispered to herself.

The brunet, however, heard this and sighed. His gaze softened. "Whether they were busy or not, I'm sure they would've been happy to accompany you here if it meant that you'd be safe," he said.

.

..

…

Kanata sighed again. He kind of expected this to happen. "And they said to leave you to them," he murmured.

"_So all we have to do is to never let Miyu out of our sight,"_ the brunet recalled his butler's words to him. "Idiot," he murmured, making Seiya sneeze in the auditorium.

"_This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to allow her to stay after school,"_ Kanata thought.

The brunet suddenly stopped on his silent conversation with himself.

"_Why did I allow her anyway?"_ he thought. He then recalled the previous negotiating Miyu and Nanami made with him. Suddenly, the image of the pleading blonde appeared in his mind. His eyes widened.

"_She just gave me that look and I said yes immediately?" _The brunet couldn't believe that he agreed just because of that. He brushed his hand through his hair. _"What the heck is wrong with me?"_

"Master Kanata?" Miyu called to him, making him turn to look at the blonde. Miyu continued, "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were going home?" she asked.

.

..

…

Kanata didn't know what to answer. He'll never admit that he was looking after her and that he was very worried about her.

"_I was worried," _he suddenly realized. _"I… care for this person," _he thought as he looked at the girl beside him in the eyes. Miyu only looked at him questioningly.

"Master… Kanata?" she repeated.

.

..

…

"I left something," he finally replied.

.

..

…

"In the storage room?"

…

-Chapter 7 End-

* * *

A/N: Such a loooong loooong chapter!! (O_O) hahaha… I thought I owed it to my readers since it took me a long time to update. Sorry for that. (V_V)

Anyway, Kanata has finally seen the light! Yey!! (^_^) And all on his own. So proud of him. And notice that I didn't end with Seiya this time. Hahaha… Kanata panicked at the last part. hahaha... sweet!

Another thing. I'm having a hard time on Kanata's character since I don't know if I'm to base him from the manga or from the anime. (Because personally, his character was quite different between the two, but that's just for me) So I've decided to start off with the manga Kanata then gradually add up some characteristics of anime Kanata if needed. Hahaha… So again, please check for OOCness.


	9. Side Story: Christmas Special

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the (what I think) poor writing this chapter's going to contain. I've been doing a lot of papers for school so I had to (hopefully momentarily and not completely) lose the 'creative' style in my writing. So sorry if this chapter sucks (V_V)

Anyway, moving on. This chapter is my present to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for continuing to show you support for my story. (^_^) You guys are my inspiration in writing. Awww…

Also, since Christmas really is Kanata's birthday, I figured… why not make a chapter about it? Hahaha… (^_^)

Lastly, Merry Christmas to everyone! (^_^)

So on with the story…

* * *

**Side Story: Christmas Special**

(4 years ago – back to when they were still 10)

December 23rd

A blonde girl was humming the tune of Jingle Bells as she walked happily down the hallway. "Two days left until Christmas," she said. "I wonder what I should get everyone."

"But wait," she suddenly stopped walking. "What CAN I get everyone?" she asked worriedly. "I barely have any money!" she said as she restlessly ruffled her hair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the ballroom…

"Alright. You there, put that table over there by the window. You, place some chairs around this side," the head butler ordered as he walked around the ballroom.

"Grandpa!!" Miyu suddenly came in rushing through the door. "Grand…pa…" the blonde girl suddenly noticed how different the ballroom looked. "Wow, it's so pretty!" she said while making a full turn to take a look at the whole room. She then turned to face her grandfather, "What's the occasion, Gandpa?" she asked excitedly.

The old man smiled down at his granddaughter. "You didn't know, Miyu?" he asked. "Why, it's a party for the young master."

"A party?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. "What for?"

The old man chuckled, "You see, it's his birthday two days from now," he said. "And every year, his parents want to throw a really extravagant party for him – bigger than the one they had last year." The little girl looked confused.

"Come on, Miyu, you've been to those parties a couple of times. Don't you remember?" the head butler asked, as he smiled down at his granddaughter.

"Is that the time when the lights in the garden light up beautifully, Grandpa?" the blonde girl asked as she tried to remember. The old man nodded.

"Now I remember!" Miyu said excitedly. "You see Grandpa, during those parties, me, Seiya, and the others just play hide and seek around the garden. So, I don't really notice what's happening in here," she said as she laughed nervously.

"Well, now you'll know what's happening in here," the old man said as he smiled at the blonde. "You are his personal maid after all."

Miyu sighed defeatedly, "Alright."

"Now," the old man continued. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Miyu suddenly stood up straight. "Oh right!" she exclaimed. "Grandpa, can I please go out to buy something?" she asked as she blinked her big emerald eyes at him.

"Alright," he said.

"Ye-" the blonde said as she raised her hands triumphantly.

"But," the old man interrupted her moment of happiness. "You have to ask permission from the young master as well, Miyu," he added.

The blonde's pleading smile immediately fell. "B-but…" she complained. "Why?!" she asked, exasperatedly.

The old man just smiled at his granddaughter again, "Because he's your master," he said.

And with that, the girl walked out of the ballroom – her shoulders drooping, defeat clearly seen on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Along the hallway…

"_Great. I have to ask permission from him," _the blonde sighed at the thought. She suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her grandfather. "It's his birthday party," she said aloud. _"I should get him a present too!" _she thought as she continued to make her way towards the brunet's room

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Master Kanata…" the blonde asked sweetly… uncharacteristically sweet. The brunet immediately placed his comic book down and narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he asked skeptically.

"Can I have please have a few hours off this afternoon?" Miyu asked as she pressed her palms tightly together. "I need to buy something. Pretty please?" the blonde begged as she blinked her emerald eyes beautifully at the brunet.

A thought suddenly came across the brunet. _"This girl has been annoying me for three months now. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet around here."_

"Sure," he answered as he got back to reading his comic book.

"Really?" Miyu asked her eyes sparkling with hope.

The brunet narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you want me to take it back?" he asked warningly. _"She really is annoying."_

The blonde immediately kept quiet. "Well then, I'll be going now," she said as she walked towards the door. As she was standing by the doorway, Miyu suddenly turned around and flashed him the smile. "Thank you so much, Master Kanata," she said as she gave a bow to the young boy. She then turned around and left.

"Annoying," Kanata murmured as he suddenly felt his cheeks warming up uncomfortably.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the shopping district…

"What should I get them?" Miyu asked to herself as she looked through the store displays.

-One store-

-Two stores-

-Three stores-

"They're all… so… expensive!" the blonde said, frustrated. She then collapsed towards one of the windows. "What should I do?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she noticed a box inside the store window. 'Do It Yourself Keychain' it said. The blonde instinctively looked for the price tag. She can afford to buy it.

Miyu immediately stood up straight. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She then ran inside the store to purchase it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion…

The brunet was still busy reading his comics. He was already on his third one ever since the blonde left. He then heard the clock striking. _"It's already four."_ He then put down his comic book and walked towards his balcony. _"It's so quiet," _he thought as he rested his body against the railing.

As he was looking at the garden, he noticed a yellow speck running towards the mansion, "She's back," he said to no one in particular. "And here I was enjoying my peace and quiet," he continued as he walked back towards his room. He didn't notice the smile that formed on his face.

After sitting back on his bed, his door suddenly flung open. It was the blonde.

"Master Kanata!" she practically yelled at the boy. The brunet blinked at her – surprised at how his maid is acting.

"Master Kanata," the blonde said, now calmly, as she approached the young boy. She then took a deep breath, "Will you be needing my services for the next 24-hours?" she asked, hope clearly seen from her eyes.

The brunet blinked. _"What's with her?" _he thought. "No, not really. Why?" he asked calmly.

"Then may I please extend my break until tomorrow?" she asked, pleadingly. Truthfully, she was anticipating the young boy to deny her request immediately. She closed her eyes as she waited for his negative response.

"_It looks like she really wants this badly," _the brunet thought. "Whatever," he replied casually. _"More quiet time for me then," _he concluded.

The smile immediately formed onto the blonde's face. "Thank you so much, Master Kanata!" she said as she flashed the brunet the biggest, sincerest smile she could ever give. Kanata immediately turned to look outside the window, as if something interesting appeared.

"Well then," Miyu said happily. "I guess I'll be going now. Thank you again, Master Kanata," she said as she gave a bow to the young boy and left the room.

"_Quiet time," _the brunet just said to himself. He then reached for his comic book and resumed his reading.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day…

-tic-

-toc-

-tic-

-toc-

-tic-

-toc-

Kanata sighed. _"Is one day usually this long?" _the brunet asked himself. He then turned to look at the clock. _"It's just 10:30 in the morning," _he said.

"Oh right," the boy said, suddenly remembering something. "The party's today." He then placed his comic book aside and stood up. _"Guess I should take a look at how everything is," _he thought as he walked outside the room.

The same time in the employee house…

"Ouch!" Miyu said as she sucked the blood from her finger.

"Just a little more," she said determinedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later in the evening….

"Congratulations, Saionji-kun!"

"Yo, Kanata! Happy birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Saionji-kun!"

"Thank you," the brunet replied politely. Though it wasn't his birthday yet, it WAS his birthday party and many people came to wish the young boy a happy birthday. There were so many people that they had to allocate one whole room for the gifts they brought with them. His relatives, classmates, and even his parents' business partners; everyone came… well, almost everyone.

"_Where the heck is that girl?" _Kanata thought, slightly irritated. After more than a day of his so-called quiet time, he was starting to miss… or rather…wonder what his blonde maid was up to. He didn't even see her when he went to take a look at the party preparations – not that he was actually looking for her.

The brunet discreetly headed towards the garden to get some fresh air but just as he was about to step out, someone suddenly bumped onto him causing both of them to fall flat on their butts.

"Ow…" they both said.

"Oh, Master Kanata!" The person said, making the brunet look immediately at the person he bumped into.

"I finally found you!" Miyu said, as she grinned at the boy. Kanata looked at her annoyingly, "What do you want?"

"That's right!" the girl clapped her hands together as she suddenly remembered why she was looking for him. She then reached into one of her pockets. When she felt what she was looking for, her smile grew even bigger as she took it out from her pocket.

"Here," the blonde said as she held the thing in her two palms.

…

"A keychain?" Kanata asked, quite unsure about the item.

Miyu nodded. "Yup! Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas to you, Master Kanata!" she said, as she gave him another one of her genuine smiles. The brunet kept staring at the thing the girl was holding out.

"It's my gift," she said shyly. "Sorry… um…It's not very good and it was suppose to be you," she said as Kanata reached out to get a hold of the keychain. "You see, I only had one day to make those and well, I kind of lacked practice so… hahaha," the blonde explained embarrassedly. The brunet was still staring at the keychain he was now dangling in front of his face.

"I'll gladly take it back if you don't want-"

"Thank you," the brunet said cutting her off. Miyu turned to look at him and noticed, for the first time, the boy flashing a small smile to her. The blonde couldn't help but flash him an even bigger one. The two failed to notice both of their cheeks slightly red from the snow and from something else.

"Oi, Miyu!!" a blonde boy whom Kanata did not know suddenly popped behind his maid surprising both of them.

"Seiya!" the blonde exclaimed. "What is it?" she asked as she regained her composure.

"Look up there," he said as he pointed above the two.

"Mistle-"

"toe?" the two said successively.

"You know what that means, right?" the newcomer said, making the two blush even more.

"W-wait!" the girl tried to reason. "We don't have to do i-" but before she could finish her sentence, her so-called friend had already pushed her towards the brunet in front of her.

-pow-

The two bodies collided. The blonde boy snickered behind them.

"Happy Birthday, Master Kanata!" Seiya suddenly greeted. "I hope you enjoyed my gift to you," he said as the blonde boy fled towards the garden.

The other blonde immediately got up from their awkward position. "Get back here you twerp!" Miyu yelled, her face completely red as she ran after the boy, leaving their master lying on the ground.

The stunned brunet slowly sat himself up and brought one hand to touch his cheek - a blush clearly spread across his face.

Never in his life had a present make him feel this way. The roomful of gifts suddenly seemed meaningless to him.

"_She kissed me…" _

And with that the clock struck twelve signaling the brunet's birthday.

-End Side Story-

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. Miyu accidentally kissed Kanata on the cheek. Hahaha. Leave it to Seiya to make the two do something really romantic accidentally. (^_^).

Anyway, I kind of rushed the ending. And I think inspiration's hit wasn't that hard so… sorry for that (V_V). Either way, I still hope you enjoyed reading this side story.

Usual drill guys… Love it? Hate it? Be honest.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! (^_^)


	10. Chapter 8: Me and the Culprits

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! (^_^) No hits from inspiration today… this is purely cranial… which is not as good as inspirational (am I making any sense?! (T_T)). Just tell me what you think of this chapter…

Anyway, I hope you don't mind but I'm too lazy to type all my reviewer's names here. View here, copy, paste… too lazy… so I decided to just send you guys PM's when I have time. Hope you don't mind!

Oh well, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Me and the Culprits**

Miyu gave out a huge sigh. It's been five minutes since either of them spoke. She had expected that the brunet wouldn't answer her question. The blonde gave out a sigh again.

"_Really… I don't understand this person," _she thought as she stole a glance at the brunet beside her. She then noticed that something had caught the attention of her young master and quickly followed his line of vision.

"A window?" she asked. The blonde then quickly stood up excitedly, "A window!!" she exclaimed. She looked back at the sitting brunet, "We can get out of here!" she said, as she flashed him a hopeful smile. Kanata nodded.

"But it's," she started, her smile falling as she looked up the window again. "So high up!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"D-Don't you dare look up, Master Kanata," the blonde warned the young man below her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, would you," Kanata replied, obviously uncomfortable with having his blonde maid stand on top of his shoulders.

After looking around the storage room, the two remembered that they used all the step ladders for decorating the backdrops in the auditorium. And after a few minutes of strategizing, the only plan they could think off is for Miyu to stand on top of Kanata's shoulders to reach for the window.

"Okay," the blonde said as she successfully pushed the window open.

"Good. Now climb up and see if we can get out," Kanata instructed.

Slowly, Miyu was pulling herself up towards the window. She was just about to take a peek when her grip on the ledge suddenly slipped off.

"_Not good," _they both thought. The blonde was losing her balance.

"Watch out!" Kanata yelled as he tried to catch the blonde.

-bam-

Dust quickly emerged from the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Miyu said. As she tried to regain her balance, she only ended up falling sideways. She proceeded to push herself up. As she opened her eyes, she saw two surprised brown eyes staring at her. Before she could get herself completely off of her master, the door suddenly opened.

"Miyu! Are you in here?"

The blonde and brunet quickly turned to look at two newcomers. It was Seiya and Nanami both with their mouths and eyes wide open.

.

..

…

Seiya was the first one to recover as he quickly managed to replace his look from total shock to absolute fascination. "Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt you two," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and gave them a naughty smirk. "We'll be leaving now," the blonde boy then grabbed hold of the still shocked Nanami to drag her outside the room with him.

"W-wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Miyu said as she pushed herself off of her young master. "SEIYA!! NANAMI-CHAN!!!" she yelled as she dashed after the two.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the auditorium…

"So… what took you so long to find us huh?" Kanata asked; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well," Seiya started, "one, the main power's out so we had to walk around in the dark."

"And two, there were a lot of rooms to check," Nanami added as she jiggled the keys she had with her.

"And three," the two of them said at the same time as they pointed an accusing finger at Miyu, "she left without even telling us where she was going!!"

Miyu lowered her head in guilt, "I'm sorry."

"You really had us worried, Miyu-chan," Nanami said as she placed her hand on one of the girl's shoulders.

"That's right!" Seiya added. "A clumsy girl like you shouldn't go wandering around alone. Who knows what else could've happened to you."

Miyu lowered her head even lower. "I'm really sorry," she repeated.

"Well, the important thing is that you are safe and sound," the short-haired girl said as she flashed the guilty blonde a wide grin.

The brunet at the side suddenly grunted. "Yeah, right. Someone attacked her and locked us in the storage room."

"What?!" the two immediately yelled. Kanata nodded. He then turned his gaze towards the blonde girl. "Show them the back of your neck," he commanded.

Miyu reluctantly brushed all of her hair to the side and turned around to give them a full view of that thing. Nanami and Seiya instantly gasped.

"It's bruising really badly," the short-haired girl said worriedly.

Seiya turned to look at the brunet. "Did you see who did this to her?" he asked, his tone completely serious.

"No. I was hoping that you guys saw something weird," the brunet answered.

Silence engulfed them as everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

Nanami suddenly cleared her throat. "It's getting late," she said as she broke everyone from their own thoughts. "Miyu-chan, you should probably have that thing checked. Let's get you to the hospital," she said as she led the blonde girl out of the auditorium. The two boys followed shortly.

"I'm pretty sure that whoever did this to Miyu must have a strong grudge towards her," Seiya whispered next to the brunet. Kanata just stayed silent – signaling the blonde to continue. The latter suddenly stopped walking, making the brunet stop as well.

"Wait…" the blonde started. "I did notice something weird a while ago."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes ago…

In the hallway…

*step*

*step*

*step*

"We've been searching for quite a while and we still haven't seen Miyu-chan," Nanami said worriedly as she counted the keys of the rooms they already inspected. It was a good thing she volunteered to lock up instead of letting the janitor wait for them to finish. She looked over to her companion only to see him stop a few steps away from her. "Seiya-kun?"

She saw him ruffle his hand through his hair frustratingly, "Where could that stupid girl be?"

"AAAAAHH!!" the blonde boy suddenly screamed, startling the short-haired girl along the process. "That stupid girl!" he yelled. "She was told NOT to go out on her own and yet she still did so!" he said as he ruffled his hands through his hair.

Suddenly, Seiya noticed four girls crowding around in a corner. "Na!" the boy called to get their attention. The silhouettes turned to look at them only to run away hastily. "Hey!" Seiya called, Nanami following suitly.

"Yaboshi-kun! Who are you talking to?" the short-haired girl asked unsurely.

Just as Seiya was about to answer her, they heard the crash in the storage room beside them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I didn't want to upset Miyu that's why I kept this from her. So, young master, do you think those four have anything to do with what just happened?" Seiya asked the brunet. Kanata just remained thoughtful.

Just as the blonde was about take a step forward, the brunet spoke up. "Whatever it is…" he said, "we need to find the ones who did this." Kanata then proceeded to walk towards the exit.

Seiya smirked at the retreating figure of the boy in front of him, _"So cool as always," _he thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day…

"All right, everyone, listen up!" Aya said as she called out the attention of the whole class 2-1. "We have encountered a major problem here," she started. She then took a quick glance to her co-director who was standing behind the whole class to observe them clearly.

"Because of an incident last night, we have probably lost our leading lady." Her announcement earned a couple of gasps. The braided-girl continued. "She was hit on the back of her head and was unconscious for a while. Luckily someone was there to help her." The class remained silent.

"However, she might have gotten a slight concussion because of this and it may even turn out to be very serious." Here, the class had mixed reactions. Some were panicky and worried, while others remained silent; there were a few that started to talk among themselves – all of which Seiya took note of.

"So, Aya-chan," Nozomu suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "Where can I find sweet, little Miyu-cchi? I want to check up on her and to see if her pretty little head is doing alright." The blonde said as a rose popped from his hand.

"She's at my family's hospital three blocks from here," Nanami answered. "She's staying at room 415."

"Room 415! Got it! Then I shall proceed there tonight to go check up on the lovely Miyu-cchi!" Nozomu said as he dramatically posed at the other side of the auditorium. Everyone decided to just ignore the blonde.

"So, what are gonna do about the play, Konishi-chan?" Santa asked. The whole class looked on worriedly.

"I… Seriously don't know," The braided-girl answered honestly. She was really at a loss. "It would be too late to get a replacement now since everything's been prepared for Miyu-chan; clothes, shoes, etc. Worst case is we'll have to cancel the play," the whole class grumbled.

"What? But we've worked so hard!"

"I sacrificed a lot of time on this."

"I really wanted to see Saionji-kun in a butler uniform!!"

"Well it can't be helped!" Aya said as she tried to calm the students down. "Let's just hope and pray for Miyu-chan's quick recovery," and with that, she dismissed the meeting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside room 415…

"And that's what happened," Seiya said as he updated Miyu regarding what happened during the day. The blonde girl bowed her head and sighed. "I'm really causing everyone trouble, aren't I?"

"You sure are," the boy answered while peeling the skin off an apple. Miyu lifted her head up immediately, "Hey!"

"Really, do you know how worried I was back then?" Seiya replied.

Miyu pouted her lips and looked at the side, "I said I was sorry," she said childishly.

"Miyu," the boy said warningly. He wasn't sure the girl understood how serious the situation was.

The other blonde turned to look at the boy and sighed. She then bowed her head again, "I really am sorry."

Seiya sighed and unconsciously stopped peeling the apple. He then brought a hand up to the girl's head, "I'll forgive you only in one condition," he said cheekily.

"And what's that?" the other blonde asked.

Seiya smirked evilly, "You tell me what _really _happened inside the storage room. And don't leave out any details, Miyu," he said while wiggling his eyebrows naughtily.

All the blood from Miyu's body immediately rushed to her face.

.

..

…

"Nothing happened!!" the girl yelled.

"Come on, Miyu. You can tell me!" Seiya assured the other blonde.

"I said nothing happened, twerp!" Miyu screamed again.

"Then why were you in such a *ehem* compromising position when we found you?"

"I FELL. HE CAUGHT ME. BIG DEAL!!"

"Ano…"

The two blondes suddenly stopped bickering. They both turned their heads towards the door where four girls stood. Seiya's smirk immediately fell and was replaced by a serious look. "Can I help you?" he asked as he stood up straight, his tone immediately intimidating the four.

"A-ano, we need to talk to Kouzuki-san," one of the girls started, looking as if she is on the verge of crying.

"What for?" Seiya asked, still in the same intimidating voice.

"I-it's about what happened to her," another one continued.

The blonde boy was about to interrogate the four further when he felt a tug on his uniform. "Seiya," Miyu said in a soft voice. The boy turned to look at his friend. "It's alright. Could you step outside for a while?" she said calmly.

"But-!" the boy protested

"It's alright. Really," the girl assured her friend.

The blonde boy couldn't resist his friend's pleading face and sighed dejectedly. "Five minutes, and I'm coming back in." Miyu gave him a small smile as she nodded in agreement.

The door shut leaving the five girls alone in room 415.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside the room…

The blonde rested his back on the wall as he crossed his arms annoyingly. "That girl, how can she even allow those girls to get five feet close to her?" Seiya mumbled to himself.

"What?" The blonde heard and turned to look at the newcomer. "Ah, Master Kanata," he greeted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, can I help you in anything?" Miyu asked the four as she gave them a small smile. Suddenly, the four started to tear up.

"Please forgive us, Kouzuki-san!!" they all yelled as they bowed to the girl on the bed. Miyu looked at them questioningly. "Why-"

"We are the ones responsible for the incident yesterday," one said. Miyu immediately felt her body freeze.

"We let our jealousy get the better of us," another one added. "B-but we didn't mean for it to turn out this way!"

"That's right. We only planned on making it seem like we pushed you with the stick and accidentally locked you inside the room, but when we were about to do it we couldn't decide on who was suppose to p-push you," the third girl added.

"We ended up having an argument. A-a lot of pushing and shoving occurred and one thing led to another and we accidentally hit you at the back of your neck." Here, Miyu unconsciously reached for the spot they referred to.

The first girl continued, "W-we were so scared that if you saw our faces, you would squeal on us and get us expelled, so we decided to just c-continue with the plan and locked you up hoping that the janitor would find you soon enough."

"We're the worst!!" the fourth girl said as she collapsed down to her knees as she cried heavily.

"I know we don't deserve to be forgiven," the second girl started, "still, we wanted to apologize for what we've done."

All four of them then kneeled down and bowed their heads towards the blonde, "We're really sorry, Kouzuki-san," they said all at the same time.

The four suddenly heard the blonde moving out of her bed. The girls immediately closed their eyes in preparation for the slap, punch, or what ever it was the blonde was about to do.

"I forgive you," they suddenly heard. The four couldn't control themselves and looked up towards the kneeling blonde in front of them – looking serious yet with an aura of warmth and sincerity.

The girls immediately blinked at her statement. "H-how can you forgive us so easily?" one of the girls asked.

Miyu tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You said that you didn't mean for it to happen and since my injury is not that serious, I don't see why I have to hold a grudge against you," the blonde said. "It was an accident."

The four girls bowed even lower and started tearing up again.

"Plus," the four turned to look at her again. "You even went through the trouble of checking up on me," she said as she gave them a small smile. "That shows that you are not really bad people."

The four couldn't control it any longer and they let their tears flow freely. "Kouzuki-san…" they all whimpered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few more minutes, the four girls decided that it was about time for the patient to rest and took their leave. The blonde sighed. _"Yukari, Sayumi, Kaori, and Shiori," _the blonde thought as she recalled the names of the four girls. Just as Miyu had just sat herself on the bed, her door suddenly opened.

"Miyu! How can you forgive them so easily?"

"Wa… Seiya! You scared me," the girl said as she recognized the boy. She proceeded in making herself comfortable and covered herself with the blanket. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Those are the girls who did this to you!" the blonde boy started as he marched towards the patient. "How can you be stupid as to allow them to go off so freely?" the blonde boy asked furiously.

"It was an accident, Seiya. They said they didn't mean it-" she started.

"STUPID!" the blonde boy yelled, his fists shaking in frustration.

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid!" Miyu answered with the same intensity as her friend. "I'm the victim here and I can decided whether to forgive them or not," she answered a little more calmly. "And besides," she continued. "It will just make everyone feel worse if I hold a grudge against them."

The two then glared at each other. After a while, Seiya sighed dejectedly. "Do what you want," he said to the girl as he turned his head to the side. "But the next time they do something like this again, I'll decided on how to deal with them," the boy said as he rolled his eyes over to the other blonde. Miyu nodded. "Fine," she said, as she gave him a small smile.

Seiya sighed again. "You really are stupid, Miyu," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Miyu couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. "Takes one to know one," she rebutted. And the room was suddenly filled with laughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside the room…

The brunet heard everything. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _"That stupid girl, she's too soft,"_ Kanata thought as he pushed himself off of the wall he was resting on. As he proceeded in making his way towards the elevator, the brunet couldn't help but feel partially responsible for what happened. After all, he was the one they were being jealous about. He sighed as he pushed on the down button.

"_I guess I should apologize to her too," _the brunet thought. He was about to turn around when the elevator doors opened.

"Ara, Saionji-kun," the newcomer greeted.

"Hikarigaoka," Kanata acknowledged – slightly surprised at the blonde's appearance.

A rose popped out of the latter's hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I've come to visit that lovely maid of yours," he said as he started spinning. "I figured, it's not good to let such a beauty be tainted by sadness and despair," he added as he spun out of the elevator. "Well, I should get going now. Adieu!" he said as he skipped towards the other blonde's room.

The brunet just stood there – quite confused about what just happened.

"Are you leaving?" the liftman asked him as he held the door open for the young man.

Kanata turned to look at him then back to Miyu's room. "Sir?" the liftman asked again.

"Leaving," the brunet said as he stepped into the elevator.

-Chapter 8 End-

* * *

A/N: Aww… poor Kanata felt unneeded since Miyu already has the two blondes to cheer her up. :((

I had a hard time writing this chapter. In fact, I really regret putting the whole Miyu-got-hit part in the last chapter. (-_-) Not only did I have to think about the suspects but I also had to omit the humor for this chapter. It became quite serious.

My opinions on my own chapter... Miyu's too kind. Enough said.

Oh yeah, the way Seiya's worrying about Miyu, it's not like he's in love with her okay? There's nothing going on between the two in my story. They're just really good friends. Just like Miyu said in the previous chapter, like a younger brother. I find them cute that way. (Of course, Kanata doesn't believe that Xp)

Anyway, I couldn't think of anyone else to put the blame on so I decided to use the four girls who were always worshipping Kanata in the anime. Oh yeah, those are their real names. And if you want to see how they look like, you can check out episode 25.

You know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Be honest (^_^)


	11. Chapter 9: Me and that Stupid Line

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hey guys! It's me again. (^_^) Inspiration hit me last night… or should I say this morning. Gah… school's been hell. For the first time, I had to sleep for only two hours. (O_O) What's more, I think I really AM losing the creative style of writing because of all the serious stuff I have to write ('~')

Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. You guys really inspire me to keep on updating this fic despite my busy schedule. (^_^) Oh yeah… Just in case I forgot to PM you, sorry for that. I got confused on up to who I already managed PM-ed. So some might have doubled… (V_V)

Anyway, this chapter's about the play… finally! But this is just part one though. (^_^)

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 9: Me and that Stupid Line**

The day of the play has finally come. All the students of class 2-1 were hastily running around at the back stage trying to make sure that everything was in place. Amidst the scurrying flock of students, the braided director stood at the center, arms crossed, as she supervised the ongoing preparations.

"Set?" she called out.

A student behind the backdrop yelled, "Ok!"

"Lights?" she asked as she looked up.

Two students suddenly directed the spotlight at her, "Ok!"

"Actors?" she asked, as she cranked her neck to look behind her.

Two figures casually approached her, both in tuxedos, one slightly more formal than the other. "There's my leading men," Aya commented satisfyingly as she eyed the two from top to bottom. "The butler uniform looks quite good on you, Saionji-kun," she said as she flashed the boy a thumbs-up. Seiya looked at the side dejectedly, "How come my butler uniform isn't as stylish as that one?" he murmured, slightly bitter about the fact that his master's uniform doesn't actually look at one.

"Hehe… of course, you look good in your suit too, co-director!" Aya said, trying to cheer the slightly depressed blonde up. "Where's Miyu-chan?" she asked as she noticed the other blonde missing.

"Here," a small voice was heard a few feet away from them. There stood Miyu, in a black maid's uniform similar to her real one but of a different design and more detailed. Miyu didn't feel like she was wearing a costumer. After all, she was playing a role that just happens to be based entirely on her own character.

Aya eyed her from top to bottom as well and nodded satisfyingly. Her gaze then turned into a worried one, "Are you sure you're in the right condition to do this Miyu-chan? After all, you were just discharged two days ago."

Miyu gave her one of her smiles and nodded, "I'm fine Aya-chan. No need to worry." Truthfully, Miyu's head still ached a little. The reason it took so long for her to change was because she had to take short breaks between her movements to let the pain subside.

Aya nodded, convinced at the blonde's answer. "Now for the sounds," she said as she cued herself to get ready. "Now where did I put that mic?" she said as she searched through the piles of mess scattered in the backstage. Everyone sweat-dropped. _"What a convenient place to lose a mic…"_

Five minutes left till showtime and Miyu was busy taking numerous deep breaths.

"_My heart's beating really fast," _she thought as she brought her hand to feel her heart. _"What if… I forget my lines…"_ she started to worry. She then brought her hand to her head as she felt another jolt of pain pass through it, _"Please let the pain go away,"_ she pleaded silently.

Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder. Miyu squeaked involuntarily.

"Good luck Miyu!" as the hand patted her again and again.

The girl turned around. It was only Seiya. Unconsiously, Miyu gave out a relieved sigh making the boy chuckle.

"Hey, don't be so nervous Miyu. It's just a school play," he said, as he gave the girl a goofy grin. "Just have fun out there, okay?"

Miyu returned the smile to the boy and nodded her head stiffly.

"_She's still nervous," _Seiya thought as he started to feel sorry for the girl.

"Just pretend like it's a regular day and that young master is actually me and I am actually young master," he said as he patted the girl's shoulder.

"And besides," he whispered. "You can finally kiss your beloved Master Ka-na-ta-aaaah!" the boy suddenly yelped in pain as the blonde girl violently stretched his cheeks from side to side.

"Seiya," Miyu said in a warning voice, a dark aura surrounding her as she fashioned a creepy smile on her face.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding, Miyu!" the boy said, terrified at the girl's expression.

"Thought so," she said, as she let go of the boy's cheeks.

"Geez, these better not swell, Miyu. Otherwise the make-up department's going to kill you," Seiya said as he massaged his cheeks. Miyu just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out to him.

Seiya then chuckled.

"What?" Miyu asked warningly.

"Are you still nervous, Miyu?" he asked, as he flashed her a big grin – the redness and swollenness of his cheeks slightly disappearing.

Miyu blinked in realization. _"My heart's not pounding as much anymore," _she thought. "Seiya…" she said serenely. She then flashed him the smile, "Thank you."

"Anytime," the boy said, still grinning at her. He then brought his hands back to the girl's shoulders, "Don't make a fool of yourself, got that?"

"Idiot," Miyu murmured. "I can only say the same to you."

"Alright!" they said at the same time as they walked towards their positions.

Still at the backstage

"_Young love, young love,"_ the production crew simultaneously thought as they witnessed the scene between the two blondes.

Aya sighed dreamily, "It's soooo nice for my inspirations to… inspire everyone," she said all giddy.

"Che," a brunet said discreetly on the sidelines as he walked to his position.

"Alright! Places everyone!!" Aya said excitedly, as she clapped her hands several times. She then turned around to face the stage. "It's show time!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'A few years ago, in a big mansion surrounded by nature, a lonely, orphan boy walked up to its enormous gates. He clutched the railing of the tall gate as he looked desperately seeking for help. Hungry and tired, the boy was quickly losing consciousness. As he was about to fall, the last thing he heard was a gentle, sweet voice asking if he was alright. Then suddenly, everything went black.'

"Seiji! Seiji!" a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Seiji!" and the lights turned on. On the stage were Kanata, or Seiji, dozing off at the kitchen counter top, and Miyu, or Yumi, trying to wake him up.

"_This feels awfully familiar,"_ the two thought simultaneously. Truth be told, the two of them found this scene to be the easiest. After all, this is how their normal day usually starts off.

"Wake up, Seiji! The young master wants you to do something for him…"

'After having been brought here by the maid, Yumi, Seiji, the boy that had fainted in front of the steel gate five years ago has now grown up and become the butler of the Tanaka family.'

"Why can't you do it, Yumi?" Kanata asked groggily, acting all annoyed.

The two of them then had a glaring contest. After a while, Kanata sighed dejectedly.

"Fine," he said, as he stood up and made his way off the stage.

=next scene=

"You called? Young master?" Kanata greeted as he entered the make-shift door on the stage.

"Oh, Seiji," Seiya answered while trying to look indifferent. "Come in," he said as he motioned for the brunet to come closer. Kanata closed the door behind him. "We have to talk about something," the blonde said as he turned to look outside the window.

"Seiji, you've been my butler for five years now, right?" Seiya started, his voice convincingly serious.

"That's right, Master Keigo," Kanata started. "Ever since Yumi brought me in after collapsing in front of the gates, you've been so generous and even allowed me to work here," Kanata answered.

"Five years huh?" Seiya said thoughtfully. "Has it really been that long?" he asked as he smiled against the window.

"Is anything wrong, Master Keigo-" Kanata asked, wondering why his young master was acting so strangely.

"I trust you, Seiji," Seiya said, as he turned to look at the brunet, earning him a surprised look from the latter.

"I think," the blonde started as he turned back to the window.

"I think… I'm falling in love with Yumi."

Kanata acted surprised then quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat, "Then what seems to be the problem, young master?"

Seiya sighed. "I… don't know if I have a chance," he started. "We don't talk very often and she usually just nags me about stuff," the blonde chuckled at the thought, "but every time I'm with her, nothing else matters, you know?" Seiya turned to look at the brunet. "It's like, I can be me right in front of her. There's no need for me to put up a front. And she accepts me for it. Do you understand?"

Kanata blinked. They rehearsed this conversation numerous times, but it was only now that he truly understood the meaning behind it. The brunet's eyes unconsciously widened.

"Y-yes," the brunet managed to mutter as he tried to compose himself – the stuttering, though, was not intended.

"I need your help, Seiji," Seiya continued. "I need to know if there's a chance for Yumi and I to be together." They both paused. "I need you to talk to her, get to know her even more. Find out if I have chance." The blonde then looked Kanata in the eyes pleadingly, "Please," he muttered.

The brunet nodded. "As you wish, Master Keigo," Kanata answered. The blonde flashed him a smile, "Thank you," he said.

'What Keigo didn't know what that his own butler was having the exact, same feelings for the said maid. However, Seiji, feeling indebted to the two, decided to just forgo his own happiness and to bridge the two together.'

=next scene=

'For the following days, Seiji did his best to bring the two closer. He placed them in various situations where they can be alone, to allow them to get to know each other. However, every time he does this, Seiji knew that his heart was getting shattered again and again.'

"_Again, this feels awfully familiar,"_ Kanata and Miyu thought again as they had to reenact some of the past events that actually happened to them.

=next scene=

'A few months later, during one of their employee breaks…'

"Seiji," Miyu asked softly.

"Hm?" Kanata answered.

"The young master…" the blonde started. "The young master… told me he loved me."

Kanata's shoulders stiffened. "And that he wants us to be together officially," she continued.

Only after a few minutes did the brunet manage to respond. "T-that's great, Yumi!" he said, making the girl look at him questioningly as he faked his enthusiasm.

"What do you-" Miyu was about to ask when Kanata suddenly cut her.

"Come on Yumi, the young master's a real catch! He's nice, kind, and rich to boot!" he said as he pat her on the shoulders. The blonde winced. Apparently, Miyu had another one of her sudden headaches. The brunet noticed this.

"_Was my pat too hard?" _Kanata thought. He then continued to deliver his lines.

"I mean, I didn't expect that someone would ever like you. That, in itself, is already a miracle!" he said as he acted as if he was trying to hide his angst by joking. However, Miyu's character had interpreted it the wrong way as she smiled sadly.

"I see," she said, as she held Kanata's hands and took them off her shoulders. "Alright," Miyu whispered dramatically as she walked passed Kanata depressingly. Here, Kanata acted frustrated at himself as he gripped his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Seiji," a voice suddenly called Kanata. The brunet turned around and saw Seiya smiling sadly at him.

"Master Keigo," Kanata acted surprised. "Since when were you-"

"Go after her," Seiya said sadly.

Kanata looked stunned. "Wha-"

"Go after her," the blonde repeated as he approached the brunet. "She loves you," the blonde started. "And you love her," Kanata was silent.

"Just be honest with yourself, geez!" Seiya said exasperatingly as he ruffled his hair. Kanata was quite taken aback by this. _"He's really acting pretty well tonight,"_ he said as he noted how convincing the blonde is acting.

"I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her, that's the same look I give her only she actually returns it to you," Seiya said sadly.

"I have no right to destroy such love. Go. Run after her." Seiya said as he patted the brunet at the back.

"Thank you," Kanata muttered as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"If you make her cry, I'll take her away from you!" the blonde yelled as the brunet left the room.

=next scene=

Miyu was walking across the make-shift garden.

"Yumi!" Kanata called out as he chased after the blonde.

Miyu kept walking, supposedly ignoring the brunet. Kanata was suppose to catch up to her. He then turned her to face him and then noticed her wince again.

Kanata noticed the brief pain that cross Miyu's face. _"She lied. She's not alright,"_ he thought quite angrily.

He held her shoulders tight.

"Let go of me, Seiji," Miyu said while avoiding his gaze.

"_This girl… is so stupid," _Kanata thought as he gripped on her shoulders tighter.

"What I said back then, I didn't mean it," the brunet started, making the blonde look up at him.

"Seiji," Miyu said endearingly.

Kanata's anger lessened. _"She's always putting other people before herself," _he thought as he did his best to hide the frown forming on his face.

"There's something… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he said determinedly as he looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"_You're an idiot," _was what he wanted to say.

"W-what is it?" Miyu said, looking at him expectantly, pressing for him to continue.

"_You're too kind," _he thought, as his gaze softened.

"I… I love you…" Kanata said.

Miyu was about to deliver her lines until she heard the brunet again.

"I love you…

Miyu."

-Chapter 9 End-

* * *

A/N: Hahaha!! Kanata said Miyu's real name instead of Yumi. Hahahaha!! An unconsious confession?

Not my best chapter. I'm too lazy to write a script for a play so I hope you guys don't mind that I just put cut scenes of it.

Oh yeah, I want to end this Play Arc soon. I have ideas for the next arc already – which I'm really excited on (^_^) but have to be delayed due to this arc. (V_V)

Anyway, you know the drill guys and the usual questions: love it? Hate it?

Be honest (^_^)


	12. Chapter 10: Me and the Kiss

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Hello! Hello! (^_^) I'm alive and finally free! Hahaha.

School was such a hassle for these past months. (O_O) gah. Really thought I would die. For the first time, I experienced sleeping in 5am then waking up at 7am. Woah. Now I have big bags under my eyes… double-layered eye bags. (T_T) Sorry, I'm ranting. :p

Anyway, I really really **really apologize **for taking so long to write this. Here are the reasons:

A. Was really busy with school.

B. Didn't really know how to make the story flow from the last chapter. I guess that's what you call a writer's block? (O_O)

C. Inspiration wasn't hitting me. (T_T) Probably got mad at me since I ignored it for such a long time.

D. I actually wanted to upload this chapter **yesterday**, but there was something wrong with my net… so… sorry for the additional **one-day** delay (V_V).

I also apologize for the quality of writing for this chapter. You guys have to understand that I had to write **a lot** of serious papers for school that I think I messed up the creative side in my writing.

So, overall…soweeeee…(V_V)

Last but definitely not the least, thank you sooooo much for my reviewers and for those who put this story and my other stories in their favorite list. (^_^) It really means a lot to me… so much that there are times when I want to go on a long no-writing mode but choose not to because of you guys… awww (so mushy tenshi… (T_T)) But I have to apologize. I haven't repplied to your posts yet but I will once the connection's working alright. (V_V)

Anyway, back to the story, this is the last chapter for the Play Arc. Say bye bye to all those rehearsals etc. A new arc will begin in the next chapter. Gave a little sneak peek inside the story – I hope you guys find it/guess it right though. Hahaha. (^_^) pretty excited about it myself.

In case everyone's wondering, the whole accidental confession was really what Seiya was anticipating to happen. That's the reason why he suggested the whole switch the names at the last minute thing to Aya in chapter 6.

So, no new characters. Just explanations and a bunch of anti-climax moments. (if you ask me)…

You know the drill guys: OOCness, grammar, sentence etc.

On with the chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Me and the Kiss**

Kanata Saionji rarely makes mistakes. For the past fourteen years of his life, the errors he committed are enough to be counted in one hand.

One. When he was five, he introduced his first ever real and honest girl best friend to his parents. His mom took it well and received her normally. His father, however, blew it out of proportion. This led to weeks and weeks of constant stalking and teasing which gradually (but not completely) lessened when said girl left for America three years later.

Two. When he was eight, he got careless and took off his shirt in front of the whole female population of his class. Said population came running towards him which ultimately led to him being pushed down the pool along with 20-girl anchors around his neck. Let's just say he found it hard undressing in front of any member of the female populace for a couple of years after that.

Three. He fell right into the trap of a certain braided girl (read: Aya Konishi) and a blonde boy (aka. Seiya Yaboshi) not too long ago as he readily volunteered himself for the role where he just so happened to commit another, and probably the gravest, most embarrassing mistake of his entire life so far.

Today, Kanata Saionji just said that HE loves HIS MAID in front of the whole, entire school.

The brunet blinked. _"Wait… what?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For a whole five minutes, the auditorium suddenly became quiet as everyone tried to comprehend what the brunet had just said. Murmurs suddenly filled the room.

"Did he just say the wrong name?"

"I thought that the girl's name was Yumi?"

"It says here in the program that the REAL name of the lead girl IS Miyu!!"

"So, did he just mix up the names?"

"Or maybe it's a real, honest confession!"

Kanata paled immediately. _"Crap." _The brunet's eyes widened in realization as he stared at the face of the blonde girl in front of him. _"Oh, crap. I just said her real name."_

He then unconsciously looked at the backstage. Aya's eyes were tingling with excitement. Nanami's were the same. The four girls who were behind the storage room incident were holding their handkerchiefs against their swelling, tearing eyes. Nozomu was spinning like a top in twice his normal speed. And the other male blonde… was…

Smirking.

A vein throbbed in Kanata's forehead. _"What the heck is he smiling about?"_

Kanata suddenly remembered the last minute change the two "brilliant" directors made not too long ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Recall…

_"There's gonna be a slight change in play," Aya started._

_"We're changing the names from Miyu and Seiya to Yumi and Seiji."_

_Miyu then asked, "Why the sudden change?"_

_"No reason," this time, Seiya answered, while trying to hide the amusement and excitement in his eyes._

_Kanata instinctively glared at Seiya. He knew that with this blonde, it was never a 'no reason.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_I knew it," _the brunet said to himself as he intensified the glare directed at the smirking butler. _"They – or should I say, HE planned this all along," _he thought frustratingly_._

The brunet returned to look at the blonde in front of him.

"_What should I do?" _Kanata thought as he racked through all the possible choices he had in his head. He decided to go with the most creative – though probably not the best idea he had.

"-mi!" he quickly added.

Miyu blinked. "Mi?" the blonde asked as she unconsciously tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Mi?" the audience also questioned.

"Yes," Kanata confirmed as he looked over to the audience and then back to Miyu. "I love you, Miyumi 'Yumi' Kotobuki," the brunet said the made-up name again, with emphasis. Everyone at the backstage blinked.

Aya looked over to Seiya, her eyes not losing their spark. "Since when was Yumi's name Miyumi Kotobuki?" she asked the blonde butler confusingly.

Seiya simply chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, the actors are free to adlib once in a while. Let's just see where the young master plans to go with this shall we, Miss Konishi?" he said, amused.

"Hmm…" Nozomu started as he stopped spinning. "Saionji-kun probably adlibbed and wanted to go for a more dramatic scene BUT since he got used to saying Miyu-cchi's real name instead of the name Yumi, he just decided to cover up his mistake by creating a fake name," the blonde said. "As expected from my rival!"

"Yeah!" "That's right!" "That's probably it!" Three of the four fan girls said simultaneously as they popped out of nowhere - their eyes sparkling with hope.

The fourth girl spoke up. "It's not like Saionji-kun would confess so spontaneously and romantically, like that! He's just a great actor!!" she said determinedly.

The three girls nodded at her back, "That's right! That's right!"

"Saionji-kun's soooo great!!!" the four fan girls yelled spontaneously.

"Well," Nanami interrupted the four. "I'm a little bit interested in seeing how they handle the situation, aren't you?" she said as she looked over the two on stage. The others, following her line of vision, did the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Um…" Kanata gently gripped the shoulders of the girl he was holding. "Miyumi?" the brunet asked again, hoping that the blonde would take the hint and play along.

Slowly, Miyu raised her head, looking the boy straight in the eyes – a blush across her face. She then gave him one of her sincere smiles making the boy's heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," she said softly as she cupped his face with both her hands. "I always have."

Kanata knew this was really the line. They had rehearsed this numerous times. But a part of him couldn't help think that the girl in front of him was really and honestly confessing. The thought made his heart skip another beat. He was so consumed with the thought that the next thing he knew, the girl was starting to tip her toes bringing her face closer to his.

…

"_No way," _the brunet thought disbelievingly – time seemingly slowing down for this grand moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is it!!" Aya said excitingly, her eyes shining more and more. "The kiss! The kiss!!"

Everyone at the back neared the center stage to get a better view. After all, this scene was never rehearsed in the past. Something about, _"Preserving the excitement for the actual date," _Aya had said.

"Saionji-kuuuuuun," the four girls wept as they watched the scene behind the rest of the class.

"Woah, didn't know Miyu-chan had it in her," Nanami said in amazement. She then glanced over to the blonde butler who was – surprisingly, smirking. The short-haired girl asked him confusingly, "Are you actually enjoying this, Yaboshi-kun?" she whispered to him. The young man's smirk just grew wider. But before he can say anything, the whole class and the auditorium suddenly squealed.

"THEY'RE KISSING!!!" the whole class yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Great acting today, Miyu-chan!" Aya said as she jumped over to hug the blonde girl excitedly.

The play was finally over and the whole class was crowding in the backstage congratulating each other for their hard work.

Miyu then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "You were really good, Miyu-chan!" Nanami said as she winked and gave the girl a thumbs-up. 'Thank you, Aya-chan, Nanami-chan," Miyu said softly, trying her best to breathe from Aya's hold.

A bouquet of roses suddenly popped in front of Miyu's face. The blonde girl blinked at them. "You were simply marvelous, Miyu-cchi!" Nozomu said as he handed her the flowers. Aya had let go of her by then.

"But oh," Nozomu continued as he brushed a hand through his hair. "How it pains me to see you all lovey-dovey with another man!" the blonde boy said as he looked over to the side dramatically. "And to have him kiss you, nonethele-"

"We didn't kiss," Miyu blurted out immediately – her face all red from the embarrassment.

The whole class blinked – once, then twice.

.

..

…

"EH?!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"What do you mean you didn't kiss?" "But we saw you!" "The whole school saw you!" "We saw you tiptoe and kiss Saionji-kun!" the four fan girls said one after the other as they brought themselves closer and closer to the blonde girl. Miyu slowly backed away from them.

"B-but, we didn't. Really!" the blonde girl said as she gave them a nervous smile – doing her best to assure everyone.

"That's right," a voice suddenly interrupted their squabble. "We didn't kiss," it was Kanata. Miyu couldn't help but sigh thankfully for his right timing. Only Seiya noticed the slight hint of irritation in the brunet's voice.

"But we saw you, Saionji-kun," the four girls said simultaneously as they turned to look at the brunet.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet.

.

..

…

"Um, Saionji-kun," Nanami interrupted the silence. "What's that on your face?"

The whole class was staring at what seems to be a rectangular mark over the brunet's mouth.

"Ehem," everyone then turned to look at the other direction – it was Seiya. "Allow me to explain," he said as he smiled at everyone's confused faces.

"You see, since I am a good friend of the leading lady," the blonde started as he brought a hand to Miyu's shoulder, causing everyone in the class to send disbelieving looks or _"yeah-right-good-friend-my-butt-more-like-lovers"_ glances to each other, "and a loyal employee of the Saionji family," he continued, "I cannot allow anything awkward and inappropriate to happened for them because of a school play."

Silence ensued, and so the blonde continued. "That is why I've taught my good friend here the secret to every kissing scene," he said proudly. He then turned Miyu to face him, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone either squealed or gasped in surprise.

"I KNEW THEY WERE TOGETHER!!" one random girl from their class said.

"Not exactly," Kanata interrupted as he approached the two 'kissing' blondes, a scowl evident on his face.

"Hey, don't you think you're overdoing it," he said annoyed, as he pried Seiya's face off of Miyu's.

"Haha, sorry. Just wanted to shock the class," Seiya said as he rubbed the back of his neck mischievously. Miyu punched him on the head.

"M-m-mm-mmmmm!" the blonde girl yelled. Everyone then turned to look at the blushing, fuming girl and blinked.

.

..

…

"Tape?"

"That's right," Seiya said as he popped up seemingly recovered from Miyu's punch if not for the bump on his head.

"You see, to avoid direct contact of the lips, some actors place tape on top of their partner's mouths. As you cup a person's face with your hands, that's where you put the tape on them. That way, you get to kiss the tape and not the lips," he said.

Miyu then peeled the tape off of her mouth. "That's why I was telling you that we didn't kiss," she told the rest of the class. She, too, already had the rectangular shape in front of her mouth.

"Ah! Just like Saionji-kun's!" Nanami said amazed.

"So, that means," the four fan girls started, their eyes glazing with excitement, "that means, Saionji-kun's lips are…are… saved!" the yelled the last word.

And the whole class began talking about the brilliance of the technique.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miyu sweat-dropped and smile sheepishly, "What, do I have some kind of disease or something?"she muttered to herself.

"It's a good thing that guy's soooo efficient," Kanata muttered back to Miyu a little sarcastically while looking at Seiya. "I didn't have to do something I'd regret for the rest of my life."

A vein immediately throbbed in Miyu's forehead. "Well, excuse me!" she half-yelled, "At least I didn't mess up my lines and have to cover it up with some totally made-up name," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kanata simply put his hands inside his pockets as he looked at the opposite direction, "It's called adlib – a skill that can only be appreciated by good actors. Apparently, not all actors on stage have the ability to appreciate it."

"Hey!" Miyu started, "Are you implying that I'm not a good actor?"

While the two were busy having their personal and, more or less, one-sided fight, one girl was busy talking with her friend.

"And I thought for sure that Saionji-kun had kissed Miyu-chan," one fan girl sighed happily.

Suddenly, the aura around the backstage became dark and everyone started hearing a weird, carousel-like sound. Footsteps slowly became audible as a figure with tentacle-like hair was seen approaching them.

"Saionji-kuuuuuun…" the figure said in a deep, scary voice. Everyone paled.

"Chr-Christine/ Hanakomachi!" they all said dreadfully at the same time.

"Kissed…" the pink-haired girl said as she approached the group. "Miyu-chaaAAAAAN!!" she then yelled as she rushed towards them.

Everyone in the class immediately evacuated the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That - was - close," Miyu said as she tried to catch her breath. She, Kanata, and Seiya were the first ones to run out of the building once they started feeling the creepy aura.

"Too close if you ask me," Seiya said as he wiped some sweat off of his face. "And I thought she'd only be back once the play's over."

"Well, the play IS over," Miyu said in realization. "Your timing is kind of accurate." She then turned to look at the blonde boy at her right. "But anyway, what DID you do to ensure she was out all this time?" she asked.

"Umm…" Seiya started. He then glanced at brunet beside his friend who also turned to look at him – apparently, also curious. "It's a secret," he said as he swiftly turned to look at another direction. The blonde boy then noticed their limo approaching them.

"Hey," the blonde girl complained. Miyu turned to look at her master on her left, "Do you know anything about this, young master?" she asked the brunet.

Kanata, without facing her, just directed his eyes towards the blonde girl for a few seconds then turned them back to the limo parking right in front of them. He then placed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the vehicle – without answering the blonde girl.

A vein in Miyu's forehead throbbed. "Hey! I'm talking to you," she said as she heard the driver greet the brunet boy.

"Good afternoon, young master."

Knata turned to look at the man, "Hey," he greeted nonchalantly, "To the hospital please," he requested.

The two blondes at the back blinked. "Is something wrong with you, Master Kanata?" Miyu asked, her voice full of concern.

Still with his back facing the two blondes, the brunet answered. "I don't want my employees collapsing in the middle of their work," Kanata started. "We're having that bump checked again," he explained as he neared the limo.

Miyu gasped. "Hey, how did you know?" the blonde girl said as she unconsciously touched the back of her neck. This time, the brunet turned to look at her, his face looking aloof as ever, "Your acting sucked," and with that, he entered the limo smugly.

The vein in Miyu's forehead throbbed harder, "Hey, I wasn't the one who said the wrong name and had to make up a completely new one!!" the girl yelled from the spot she was standing at, her hands completely clutched in tight fists.

Seiya couldn't help but smile at the way the two were acting. He looked at the brunet inside the limo.

"_One had been honest and told his feelings already, but either his stubbornness or lack of preparation made him chicken out at the last second. Another's too dense to realize what happened and what's really going on. Lastly, it's a fact that the young master is concerned towards Miyu. However, apparently, he still continues to cover up his embarrassment with harsh words." _Seiya thought – satisfied with his analysis of the situation.

Seiya then glanced at the girl beside him, making his smile widen even more. _"These two have a looooong way to go," _he thought.

"Well, you heard the orders, Miyu. Go on," he said as he lightly pushed his fuming friend.

"_But, that's what I'm here for," _Seiya thought as he placed his hands inside his pockets as he followed his friend.

But before Seiya could take one step, Kanata suddenly yelled from inside the limo, "He," the brunet said while pointing at the boy, "sits in the trunk."

The blonde boy's face paled immediately. _"Not again…"_

-Chapter 10 End-

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of the Play Arc. (avoids random tomato thrown at me) Hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

Miyu's soo dense. Kanata's adlib sure convinced everyone. And Seiya still has a lot of work cut out from him. (^_^) Personally, I'm so proud of my blonde butler. hahaha

Hahaha! Like I explained to some of my reviewers, I'm sorry if I put your hopes up. But I mean, come on, this IS Miyu and Kanata we're talking about. It took them 70+ episodes and 40+ chapters in the manga to admit that they like each other; so I thought that it wouldn't do them justice if I immediately coupled them up this early in their relationship and in my story. Plus, there are still more characters to be introduced. Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun the other characters might bring along. (^_^) (avoids another tomato thrown at me)

In case you guys are wondering, the whole tape-over-lips thing was from an episode in Ranma ½. Don't know if it works though… (T_T) To those who've tried it or will try it, tell me if it really works alright? Hahaha. (^_^)

Usual questions guys: love it? Hate it? Too OOC? Want to throw a tomato at me? Hahaha. You can be totally honest.


	13. Chapter 11: Me and the Culture Festival

A/N: Soooo sorry for the late update. I had the plot in my head but I can't seem to put it into words. Plus, I kept rethinking ideas over and over. I actually typed a part right after uploading the previous chapter; the next thing I knew, I hated it and then deleted again…. So… sorry (V_V)

Again, thanks to all my reviewers! It was really fun reading all your reviews. As expected, some got disappointed. Haha! But, hey, thanks for being honest nonetheless. (^_^) And I'm glad that a few loved the rather slow progress between the two. (^_^) You're thinking just like me! hahaha...

As promised, new arc, more characters... yey!!

On with the chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Me and the Culture Festival**

"Takoyaki! Get your takoyaki here!"

"Mitarashi Dangos! Get them while they're hot!!"

"_This seems normal," _both Miyu and Seiya thought as they walked through the sea of stalls along the school grounds. Two months have gone by after the class play and it's now time for the school's culture festival.

The blonde boy leaned over to his companion, "I thought the stalls here would be grand, more extravagant even," he whispered.

Miyu nodded in full agreement. "Well, to be fair, they are just junior high students…" the blonde girl started, "and there is a limit to how much a student our age can do," she whispered back as they continued to walk down the different booths.

"Ootoro! The finest in all of Japan!"

"Buy two packs of sushi get a free cell phone!"

The two blondes sweat-dropped. "I guess I spoke too soon," Miyu said as she gave the boy a nervous smile.

"I'll say," Seiya replied, "apparently, there's no limit to how much these students CAN afford."

The two blondes then noticed a very flashy poster hanging on the wall and approached it. As they read the content, the blood from their faces slowly drained away…

_Raffle!! Get a chance to win:_

_1__st__ prize: trip to the moon for two _

_2__nd__ prize: round-the-world trip for two – visit all seven continents_

_3__rd__ prize: customized, limited edition car of your choice – free gas for life_

"_WHAT KIND OF A CONSOLATION PRIZE IS THAT?!?!" _the two thought simultaneously as they started sweating profusely.

"Na… Miyu…" Seiya whispered nervously.

"I know…" the girl can only agree at their silent conversation.

"Ah! Here it is!!" a person behind them suddenly yelled out – bringing the two back to reality. The two turned around as saw girl and boy, about their age, talking about a poster they were looking at.

"They sure have a unique idea for this year, Mistress," the boy said, who the blondes deduced was the butler.

"Naturally!" the girl replied as she gave her companion a proud grin, "They were my classmates after all!"

The boy laughed, "Yes, yes, Mistress," he said, humoring the girl.

The two then made their way towards the classroom, oblivious to the gaze the two blondes were directing towards them. The latter then approached the poster that was now free for their viewing.

"2-1," Seiya said thoughtfully, "That's the master's class, right Miyu?" he asked the girl to his right. Miyu nodded – not even bothering to look at her companion as she meticulously read the contents of the poster.

"It says they're doing a Maid/Butler café," she said thoughtfully. Seiya sweat-dropped,

"I guess they really can't get enough of the whole domestic concept, huh?" he said jokingly. He waited for Miyu's remark but surprisingly, none came.

"Miyu?" he looked at the girl questioningly and saw her looking guilty towards the side. Seiya blinked questioningly, "is something wrong?"

"So that's what they were doing," he heard his friend mumble. Seiya couldn't help but just blink again. "Huh?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About three weeks ago…

"Alright class, listen up," Miss Mizuno said in front of class 2-1. "As you all know, the school culture festival is coming up," the room suddenly filled with murmurs as most students talked either excitedly or disappointedly about the just-mentioned topic. Miss Mizuno cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"Like I said," she continued, "the school culture festival is coming up and I would just like to know if the class has any idea on what to do for this year." She said as she looked over the class expectantly.

Everyone became silent - suddenly thoughtful as everyone started racking their brains for ideas. So thoughtful that everyone failed to notice Miss Mizuno answering the light knock on the door.

"Hello," a familiar voice was heard – bringing the class's attention back in the room. "My master forgot his lunchbox and I'm just here to give it to him."

The whole class turned to look at the source of the voice.

"_Ah… It's Miyu-chan/Kouzuki-san/Saionji's maid/that girl,"_ they all thought simultaneously.

.

..

…

"THAT'S IT!!" majority of the students yelled, startling Miyu and Miss Mizuno – and making a certain brunet run his hand across his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In classroom 2-1…

"_That girl and her darn timing…"_ Kanata thought annoyed as he served the parfaits to a table of girls, "You're parfait, Mistresses," he announced coolly. The girls immediately had hearts for eyes as they all started to fall for the brunet 'butler'. Kanata just sighed as he made his way back to their make-shift kitchen.

"Um… Saionji-kun?" a voice timidly called out to him. The brunet turned towards the table and saw that it was Christine Hanakomachi - apparently wanting to order something. He approached her casually.

"Yes, Hanakomachi?" he asked.

"I…I… I would like to order a strawberry shake please," she asked nervously as she played with the table cloth, her eyes in the shape of hearts.

Kanata blinked. He was about to say something when Aya suddenly popped in between them.

"Sorry, Hanakomachi," she started as she gave the girl a huge grin, "you'd have to wait until your shift is over until you can order something from Saionji-kun!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly as she pointed at the pink-haired girl's clothes. Christine looked down and saw the black dress and apron she was wearing – a maid's uniform.

"Oh, that's right…" she said in sudden realization. Christine couldn't help but giggle in the current situation, "sorry, Aya-chan. I got too caught up in the atmosphere," she explained as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

Aya and Kanata sweat-dropped.

"So, Saionji-kun," Aya started in a sweet tone, "Are you having fun?"

"A blast," Kanata answered coolly but with a noticeable hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry," Nanami suddenly entered the conversation, "I'm pretty sure our inspirations will come in no time."

Kanata looked at the side, again, annoyed. _"Greaaaat…" _he thought sarcastically.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back to the two blondes…

"There it is, class 2-1," Seiya said as he saw the class sign. The two blondes stopped as they saw two people in front of the classroom.

"They were the ones from before," Miyu said thoughtfully.

Seiya nodded. "Wonder who they are."

Before they could take one step, a large crowd suddenly passed by the two pairs. And after a while, the crowd was gone.

"Boy, they sure were in a hurry," Seiya said jokingly. He then turned to face his companion only to be met by air. "Miyu?" The blonde looked side by side. She wasn't there.

"Mizuki?" the girl they saw earlier also called out as she looked side by side.

They both looked at each other then turned to look at the crowd at the end of the hallway, "Don't tell me…" they both muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once outside the building, the two managed to free from the crowd's flow.

"Geez…" Miyu muttered to herself as she gained her composure, one of her hands resting on her knee while another on a tree bark.

"Excuse me," a figure suddenly approached her. The blonde raised her head to meet her sudden companion – a blush immediately crept to her face. _"He's really handsome," _Miyu couldn't help think.

"Hello," the young man started, "You were in front of class 2-1 as well, right? So I guess you got carried by the current too, huh?" he asked as he gave her a smile.

Miyu gave out a light laugh as she straightened herself, "That's right. I saw you out there too," she said as she gave him a smile.

"Well, I guess we better get back to the classroom," he said as he nodded his head towards the entrance. Miyu nodded and the two of them started walking, side by side.

"I'm Mizuki, by the way," the young man said as he smiled at the girl to his left. Miyu unconsciously blushed, "It's nice to meet you… uh…"

"Miyu," the blonde girl said as she silently cursed her nervousness. "Miyu," Mizuki repeated.

They both smiled at each other then directed their gaze back to the direction they walking to. "I sure hope my mistress isn't causing too much trouble," the young man muttered thoughtfully.

"So that person you were with, was you mistress?" Miyu asked curiously.

"That's right," Mizuki nodded. "You might've heard of her. Her name is…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello!" a voice suddenly greeted everyone inside class 2-1.

"Welcome home, mas-" the class's greeting was cut short when they saw the person who had walked in.

"Akira/Kijou!!!" everyone from the class greeted back enthusiastically as they saw the girl. Everyone then noticed the blonde boy beside her. "Huh, Yaboshi-kun," Nanami started, "You two know each other?"

"Well…Not really," Seiya started.

"We just met outside, actually," Akira continued. "Our friends were swept away by a large crowd and we decided to just wait for them here," she said as she gave the class a warm smile.

"Oh, so Miyu-chan's also here?" Aya asked Seiya. The blonde boy nodded.

"And Yamamura-kun's also here as well?" Nanami then asked the black-haired girl. Akira nodded as well.

"Alright, have a seat then!" Aya said excitedly as she enthusiastically directed them towards a table for four. "A butler would be with you shortly," she said before she stormed off to the kitchen.

Akira then turned to look at the boy across her. "So, how do you know these people?" she asked curiously.

Seiya sweat-dropped. " Miss Konishi made us… ugh..." the boy fumbled to get the right word, "help out in their last class play. You?"

"They used to be my classmates before I moved to America," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Their conversation was suddenly cut short when they heard a bunch of ruckus coming from the make-shift kitchen. The two looked curiously at the direction just in time to see a familiar brunet get suddenly pushed roughly out of the room.

"_Oh, it's the young master," _Seiya thought as he looked at the boy. _"He's wearing the costume again," _the blonde thought amusingly. His thoughts were cut short when he saw something moving in his peripheral view.

Akira was waving at the boy. "Kanata!!!" she greeted as she gave the brunet a huge smile.

Kanata gave out an exasperated sigh. Seiya was expecting the scowl to show but surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, a small yet sincere smile appeared as the brunet made his way towards them. Seiya was surprised… to say the least. _"Uh-oh…"_ he thought warningly.

He then turned to look at the still smiling girl opposite him.

"_Just who is this girl?"_

-Chapter 11 End-

* * *

A/N: How'd you like the new arc so far? This chapter's rather short compared to the rest cause it's just the beginning of new story.

New arc's about Akira! And yes, Mizuki's her butler! Hahaha! Wonder how that's gonna turn out...

You know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it?

Be honest!! (^_^)


	14. Chapter 12: Me and the Childhood Friend

I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: *ducks to avoid rotten tomatoes thrown at her* I AM SO SORRY! (V_V)

I know you all hate me for making you wait… 6 months for this update. I really thought I had the plan for this chapter all ironed out the moment I posted the previous chapter – but apparently I didn't. Was totally unhappy with the first draft (or the one that I was talking about in my previous chapter) and since inspiration hasn't come to me lately, add the bitchiness of school and all that, I really didn't know what to do for this chapter. To be honest, I was even considering discontinuing the story… but thought otherwise. (X_X) On that note, thank to all my reviewers! (^_^) I swear, you guys give me the strength to keep on typing. You guys made me stop thinking about discontinuing. Hahahaha!

I've been addicted to shonen manga for the past months. I guess that kind of explains the lack of inspiration for this. (T_T)

As usual, I do not guarantee that this chapter is good. Expect that this is gonna be boring and all 'cause it's still part of the 'intro' of the new story arc. Some developments here and there though… (^_^)

I warn you guys that I kind of forgot the personalities etc of ALL the characters. So if some (or all) of them are OOC, please tell me and specify how exactly they are OOC. Help me bring back the Daa!Daa!Daa! memory in me… (-_-) Most importantly, I also forgot some details – so I might have some inaccuracies in the story. Again, feel free to point this out for me. (^_^)

Just so we're clear Akira is 14 years old – same age as Miyu, Kanata, and Seiya. Mizuki is 21 years old. Akira left for American right before Miyu was assigned to personally serve Kanata – so the three were all ten years old then. This explains why Miyu doesn't know Akira at all. Mizuki had been Akira's butler since he was 14 – Akira was 7 at that time.

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Me and the Childhood Friend**

Seiya nervously shifted his gaze from left to right – slight panic evident in his eyes.

"_Okay… so they obviously know each other…" _he said to himself as he looked at Kanata to Akira.

"_Naturally, since they've been classmates before," _he continued his little conversation with himself as he shifted from Akira back to Kanata. He noticed that the brunet's gaze softened every time he looks at this girl in front of him.

"_But that doesn't explain why he looks at her like that,"_ he thought nervously as he looked dejectedly at the pair. _"And here I thought that that look is exclusive to Miyu alone…"_

Seiya then scratched his head frantically, _"THIS IS BAD!" _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the same time…

Akira neared herself to Kanata, still looking at the obviously disturbed blonde in front of them, "Is your butler alright?" she said, a little confused about the blonde boy's actions.

Kanata answered nonchalantly, "Don't mind him." The brunet said – a little used to Seiya's weirdness.

Kanata then turned to look at his childhood friend, "So, what are you doing here in Japan?"

Akira giggled. "How rude," she said jokingly, "After all these years of not seeing each other this is how you welcome me back?" She then crossed her arms in front of her chest as she puffed her cheeks, "Some friend you are, Kanata."

"Yes… yes…" the brunet answered dejectedly.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle again. "My dad's here on a business trip and since it's my school break I decided to tag along with him – get to learn a thing or two about the company. So here I am."

Kanata sweat-dropped, "As if you came here to help him out," he said mockingly. "You just came here to kill time and to have fun, huh?"

Akira can only smile sweetly at him. "You know me so well!"

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, the two broke out in to an understanding, shared laugh.

"I see you still haven't changed," Kanata said fondly.

"I can say the same to you," Akira replied. The two then looked at each other fondly. Coincidentally, this is about the time that Seiya broke out of his trance. The blonde blinked at the sight before him.

"_There IS something going on between the two?" _he yelled to himself. He was starting to think how the appearance of this 'new' girl would affect his matchmaking business between his friend and their master.

Just as he was about to say something to break up the sweet atmosphere, the door of room 2-1 opened startling everyone in the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you've been Master Kanata's maid for four years, huh?" Mizuki asked his blonde companion – a hint of amazement hidden in his tone. The two were making their way back to 2-1. Miyu was blushing from all the attention the young butler was giving her.

"Yes. But it's nothing compared to the number of years you've been with your Mistress," Miyu added in an attempt to shift the focus of their conversation. "Seven years is such a long time…"

Mizuki cannot help but chuckle at the number. "Actually, I didn't really notice that seven years had gone by. She's been such a handful!" The young make complained jokingly. Mizuki then looked up – a look of nostalgia in his face, "Where did all the years go?"

Her companion's seriousness suddenly made Miyu think about her own situation. It had been more than four years since she started serving her Master Kanata exclusively and she couldn't help but reminisce all the interesting, troublesome, and sometimes sweet moments the two of them shared. "Yeah," Miyu mumbled to herself – a ghost of a smile on her face, "How time sure flies."

Mizuki heard the blonde's conversation with herself and was about to flash her a sympathizing look but was quickly replaced by a slightly stunned look. Beside him was a girl, not frowning, nor complaining, but a girl with a small yet sincere, satisfied smile on her face. Mizuki can only smile fondly – admiring the face she was making.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the two had reached class 2-1, Mizuki had let Miyu enter first.

"Welcome back, master" all the 'butlers' and 'maids' automatically greeted their new guest.

"Ah! Miyu-chan!" Aya and Nanami simultaneously said as they approached the blonde girl. The young man behind her decided that it was probably a good time to make his presence known to them as well. Mizuki peeked from above Miyu's head.

"Hello, Miss Konishi, Miss Tenchi," Mizuki grseeted as he flashed them a smile. The two's faces instantly came alive. "Yamamura-kun!" they said in acknowledgement. "It's been a while," Nanami added.

Mizuki nodded and chuckled, "You two sure have grown up to be fine women," he said noticing how they were far from the ten-year olds his mistress used to play with.

"You aren't so bad yourself!" Aya said, as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Mizuki!" a voice suddenly called out interrupting their little reunion. All four turned and saw Akira waving from a table where Seiya ang Kanata were also seated.

"You're mistress is calling you, Yamamura-kun," Nanami said as she elbowed Mizuki playfully at the ribs. Mizuki chuckled at her meaningful gesture. The young man then straightened his stance as he prepared himself to make his way towards the table. "Well then," he started as he smiled towards Aya and Nanami, "it was nice seeing you two again." Mizuki then gave a respectful bow and walked towards the table.

Miyu, Aya, and Nanami couldn't help but follow Mizuki with their eyes as he made his way towards his mistress.

"Miyu!" a familiar voice suddenly broke their trance. The blonde blinked and turned to look at the other blonde seated at the table motioning her to approach them. "There's Seiya," she said thoughtfully. She turned to look at Aya and Nanami and also gave them respectful bows, "Excuse me for a moment, Aya-chan, Nanami-chan." She then walked the same path that Mizuki just took.

"This seems interesting," Aya lowly whispers to Nanami.

Nanami couldn't help but sweat-drop – amazed at her friend's way of thinking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Miyu first arrived at the table, she was immediately captivated by the beautiful young woman sitting beside her master. She couldn't help but admire her silently. _"She's very pretty. She looks like a movie star or something."_

Her thoughts were broken when the said girl suddenly brought out her hand for her to shake. "Hello. I'm Akira Kijou," she said as she smiled at the blonde girl. Miyu shyly shook hands with Akria, "My name is Miyu Kouzuki, Master Kanata's maid." She then brought her hands to her front and gave a respectful bow, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Kijou."

Akira, impressed by the girl's manners, waved her hand dismissingly. "No need for formalities, Miyu-chan. You can call me Akira-chan!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. She overheard the interesting and informal way Miyu addressed Nanami and Aya and decided to use it as well.

Miyu blushed – flattered that the young woman she just met was allowing her to be so casual around her, and nodded in agreement. Akira smiled and motioned at the chair beside Seiya, "Please, sit down." The blonde complied.

And so the five of them were sitting around a small, rectangular table: Kanata and Akira on one side, Miyu and Seiya on one side, and Mizuki on the other side.

Seiya gulped nervously. _"What an arrangement." _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm guessing you known Mizuki already, right Miyu-chan?" Akira asked the girl opposite her. The blonde girl reddened slightly at the question and shyly nodded an affirmative. Seiya and Kanata both noticed the difference in her way of acting – both their curiosities peaking.

Mizuki gave out a small chuckle. "We sure had some interesting conversations a while ago, huh Miss Miyu?" he said fondly. Miyu, still slightly red, nodded again at the statement.

Kanata decided that he didn't like how things were flowing and thought it was about time for him to speak. "I'm amazed she didn't bore you to sleep, Mizuki," he said smugly. A vein instantly throbbed in Miyu's forehead. Seiya immediately felt the sudden burst of energy his blonde companion had to direct to control her temper.

"Oh no," Mizuki answered. "I had a good time talking to her," the young man said honestly as he flashed Miyu a sincere smile. The blonde girl turned even redder from this. The slight scowl on Kanata's face appearing.

"Really?" Kanata answered, a tone of disbelief in his voice. "Funny 'cause whenever she talks to me, I always manage to fall asleep." To emphasize his point, Kanata feigned a yawn at his statement, making the vein in Miyu's forehead throb even more.

Mizuki couldn't help but laugh at his perceived joke. "No no, Master Kanata. I had a wonderful time speaking to her. I could say that I'm looking forward to our next conversations." The throbbing vein in Miyu's forehead seemed to relax as little as the blush, once again appears in her face. Kanata's scowl deepen even more.

"Be careful with what you wish for Mizuki," Kanata said as he slouched arrogantly on his chair, "It might actually come true."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akira couldn't help but look curiously with what was happening in front of her. Of all the years she had known Kanata, never was he so openly rude to another person. She only heard about his hidden behavior from the stories she overheard from her own butler's conversations with the Saionji staff – and none of those stories were as worse at what she is witnessing that day.

She looked at the blonde girl in front of her. Clearly, Miyu was doing her best to be patient and to hold back her tongue from retorting. She was impressed – but also intrigued. _"Why is Kanata being such a jerk to this girl?"_

The others were asking themselves the same question. Seiya was sweating bullets ever since Kanata started to embarrass Miyu in front of Akira and her butler. _"He was all happy and smiling just a moment ago. But the moment Miyu came in he started to act like a complete jerk…"_

Seiya turned and looked at Kanata. _"Is he doing this to impress Miss Kijou? Or is it something else? Darn it! I don't understand him!"_

The other blonde, on the other hand, was angry. Very angry. In all the years that she's been serving Kanata, never had she been embarrassed as much as this. To make matters worse, they were in a public place, in front of stranger/ new acquaintances, in a classroom full of people.

The blonde girl took in a deep breath.

One.

Two.

She then recalled all the lessons her grandfather taught her throughout her life. She then breathed some more.

Three.

Four.

As if on cue, Miyu sharply brought her head up and gave the biggest, most strained smile known to man. "Well then, Master Kanata, I guess I should speak _louder_ and more _forceful_ the next time, huh?" Miyu's right eyebrow involuntarily twitched. "And when waking you up, I guess I'd better use a megaphone as well… seeing as my voice makes you fall asleep and all…"

There was a sudden silence in the table – with Kanata and Miyu intensely staring at each other: the brunet scowling, the blonde eerily smiling. The other three people on the table could actually feel the sparks flying between the two.

After a few more seconds of strained silence, Akira's cellphone suddenly rang startling everyone.

"Yeah… Alright… Okay… Bye," she then hung up and turned to look at Mizuki. "Dad wants us to go home now. He said he needs us to check on some things." The young man nodded. Akira then turned to look at the three.

"I guess we should be going now," she said. She turned to look at the two blondes and gave them warm smiles, "It was nice meeting you two. I hope we can talk some more before I fly back to America." She then turned to look at her childhood friend. "We should go out sometime, Kanata. Remember your promise."

The brunet nodded, "I'll call you soon." Akira smiled as she turned towards the door. "Bye!"

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Miyu, Mister Seiya. And it is so good to see you again Master Kanata," Mizuki said as he bowed at the three. He then stood straight and looked directly at Miyu, "I hope I can talk to you again soon, Miss Miyu," he said as he gave the girl a smile. The blonde blushed along the process making the brunet scowl even more.

"Bye," Mizuki bid them as he followed after Akira through the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside Kanata's limo…

The driver looked at his rear-view mirror to glance at the three passengers. _"What a tense atmosphere," _he thought as he drove home.

Everyone was silent: Kanata was looking out the right window – obviously ignoring Miyu. Miyu was looking out the left window – obviously ignoring Kanata. And Seiya was in between the two trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

After witnessing all that occurred in one day, all the conclusions and understandings Seiya thought he had was being re-evaluated. Never did he expect to encounter such a puzzling uncertainty in his life. He glances to his right. _"He was uncharacteristically kind to Miss Kijou, In fact, I've never seen him like that… ever."_

The blonde then shifted his gaze to his left. _"But his mood changed the moment Miyu walked in with Miss Kijou's butler. Was he just jealous or something?"_

Seiya then faced forward fantically, _"Or maybe he just didn't want us intruding or something." _The blonde boy then crossed his arms in front of his chest as he closed his eyes – deep in thought. _"What if I've been wrong all along? What if he never really looked at Miyu in that way." _Seiya paled instantly. _"It means I've been giving Miyu the wrong message about him?" _ He then sheepishly turned to look at his left again.

"_Miyu's so gonna kill me…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, that was sure interesting, huh Mizuki?" Akira asked Mizuki curiously inside the limo as it drove out from the school.

The young man turned to return her gaze and nodded as he gave her a sympathizing smile. "I've never seen Master Kanata act like that before." Akira's face brightened as she nodded. "And I don't really see the reason why he did that. Miyu-chan didn't do anything wrong… well, not that I know of anyway," she said as she brought her hand up to her chin thoughtfully.

"But Miyu is really interesting," he said. Akira gave Mizuki a malicious look. "Are you telling me you've fallen in love with her or something?" she said jokingly. Mizuki gave his mistress a confident smile, "No, no. But I like her though. She handled the situation quite well if you ask me."

He then turned to face forward, his smile more solemn, "She's practically the only Saionji maid I've known who was able to tolerate Master Kanata's shenanigans for four years straight." Mizuki couldn't help but chuckle at this, "I'm very impressed."

Akira joined Mizuki's enjoyment and giggled with him. "Who would've thought that a mere fourteen year old girl can handle that boy."

And as if the two end of a connection finally met, an understanding suddenly popped into Akira's mind. "A fourteen-year old girl…. And a fourteen-year old boy…" she then turned to look at Mizuki – her eyes shining with fascination. "You don't think there's something going on between the two…"

Mizuki blinked at his mistress's hypothesis and gave a nervous chuckle. "Now, now, Mistress, let's not jump to conclusions…" he said as he tried to calm the obviously excited girl down – all his efforts futile apparently.

"I need to check on this," Akira said excitingly while in her own little world. "Mizuki, remind me to call Kanata later." Mizuki can only sweat-drop, _"Uh-oh," _the young man thought dreadfully.

-Chapter 12 End-

* * *

A/N: *avoids more rotten tomatoes thrown at me* hehehe… (V_V) I have lost inspiration… hopefully it will come back…

Important matters: Just so we're clear, Kanata was being a jerk 'cause he noticed that Miyu has a crush on Mizuki. Him being possessive and all, subconsciously sabotaged Miyu's image so that Mizuki wouldn't like her in that way… Stubborn boy. (again, progress is slow between these two)

Miyu has a crush on Mizuki - similar to how she feels for him in the anime. Hopefully it will pass… (we'll see (^_^))

Btw, I don't hate Akira and I don't plan on making her a villain. So… to all Akira-haters there, sorry to disappoint you. I personally kinda like Akira. (don't know why really)

Too bad Seiya didn't have too much parts in this. He was too much in a state of shock to do anything really… Can you blame him? (^_^)

You know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it?

Be honest! (^_^)


	15. Chapter 13: Me and my Reflections

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Yes. I. AM. ALIVE! Let the shower of rotten tomatoes begin. I won't even try to avoid them. Let. Them. Pour.

I am soooooo sorry for not updating. Inspiration didn't quite hit me during the past months – mainly because of school, and life. I already had an initial plot ready around the time I uploaded my LAST chapter… but then I thought that that wasn't any good so I scrapped it. Thus, I went back to square one… which led to the delay. After all, too much requirements = no time to listen to inspiration. (X_X) Again, I apologize for not updating. But hey, now that that's over and done with, maybe I can update more often. I hope inspiration hits me more frequently. (O_O)

No promises on the quality of this one though. Hadn't really had time to let my creative juice flowing. Yeah, I wrote A LOT of papers… but most had an objective tone to it… if you know what I mean. (Am I making any sense?) (T_T)

Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! (^_^) I enjoy reading every one of them. I also apologize for not replying to all the reviews. I have read them all and I appreciate each and every one of them. But I just always forget to answer back. So, sorry and thank you! (V_V)

Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Me and my Reflections**

Not a word was spoken during the 30-minute trip from the school to the Saionji mansion. The limo driver was starting to feel the stress of the situation as he looked alternately from the rearview mirror and back to the windshield. As the limo continued to cruise by the streets, Kanata's phone suddenly rang – startling everyone along the process.

"Hello…Oh, Akira," the brunet said, slightly surprised catching the attention of the two beside him. The two tried to listen discreetly.

"Today?" Kanata replied; surprise evident on his tone as his form automatically turned rigid– the two blondes turned to look at him. For a few seconds the brunet remained silent – obviously listening to the explanation of his friend on the other end. His shoulders then dropped back down as he leaned his head back, seemingly calmer than how he was before.

"Okay then," he said, a hint of defeat on his tone. "See you in a while… Bye," and with that he hung up.

The brunet closed his eyes and counted to three before turning to look at the two blondes beside him.

"Akira's coming over today," he told them – his face already reverted back to its bored expression. Without waiting for them to react, he then directed his gaze back to the outside window as he brought his hand up to rest his chin on.

Just when silence was about to reign once again, the brunet suddenly commanded, "You two better not do anything stupid," he warned – causing a big vein in Miyu's forehead to throb instantly. She opened her mouth, ready to retort but decided otherwise. _"I will not match his immaturity. I will not match his immaturity," _she recited in her head, over and over like a mantra.

Not wanting to waste her breath on someone she currently hates. The blonde simply gave a loud "Hmph," and turned her head to look back outside the window.

The limo driver sighed. All he can do is to try to concentrate on his driving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seiya did not like where this is going.

"_Not at all," _he thought, as he frantically swung his eyes from left to right. To his right is the fickle-hearted brunet whom he thought he had all figured out – but apparently, not. _"Could I have been wrong all these years?" _he thought, turning pale at the thought. And to his left is his very dense best friend, which, he now realized, might not be such a bad thing _"Seeing as there's a big chance that I misread all the signs…"_

All remaining blood drained from Seiya's face.

"_Uh-oh…"_ he then turned to look at Miyu, reminiscing all the various situations he had led her on. _"Miyu is sooo going to kill me…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that day…

"Nothing much has changed here, huh Kanata?" Akira said as they walked in the huge hallways of the Saionji mansion. The brunet shrugged, "There's no reason to change it anyway…"

_Flashback…_

Just as promised, Akira, along with Mizuki, arrived at the Saionji mansion an hour later. As they walked through the doors, they are instantly greeted by the Saionji employees - all neatly lined up at the side.

"Welcome, Mistress Akira," they greeted as they bowed their heads.

"Hello," she greeted in her usual, happy self – Mizuki right on tow. As she glanced at the old and some new faces of the staff, she immediately recognized two blondes.

"Ah, Miyu-chan! Seiya-kun!" she said as she stopped in front of the two. "It's good to see you again so soon," Akira said as she gave them both sincere smiles.

"Likewise, Miss Kijou," Miyu said as she replied with the same enthusiasm.

"H-hello," Seiya greeted nervously, _"I smell trouble…" _

Akira calmly shook her head in disapproval, "Like I said, Akira's just fine," she reminded. Just as Miyu was about to comment, a familiar young man appeared right next to Akira.

"Hello Miss Miyu, Mister Seiya," Mizuki greeted the blonde in front of him – the latter instantly turning red at the sight of him. "It's nice to see you again," he added, as he smiled at her sincerely.

Seiya's shoulder dropped even more, _"The smell of trouble just intensified…" _He could only give them a forced smile. "Hello, Mister Mizuki."

"H-H-Hello Mister Yamamura," Miyu stuttered nervously, her face flushed from embarrassment. "What's with the formalities?" Akira suddenly interjected. "You three have talked before so you should call him 'Mizuki' or 'Yamamura-kun' too you know," she noted as she gave a suggestive smile specially directed at Miyu.

Just as the blonde was about to refuse, a voice suddenly broke their conversation. "I was wondering where you were Akira," Kanata asked while descending the stairs – indifference on his face.

"Kanata," Akira said in recognition as she made her way towards the brunet, her butler in tow. "We were just talking to Miyu-chan and Seiya-kun, ne Mizuki?" The said young man then gave a respectful bow, "It's nice to see you again, Master Kanata," he greeted.

"Hey Mizuki," the brunet replied, unaware of the slight twitch his eye just made. Akira, on the other hand, noticed this and held her giggles for the time being.

Kanata then turned to look at his butler and maid coldly. "Shouldn't you be doing something productive?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly, his glare lingering more on Miyu. Immediately, the blush on the blonde's face changed from nervousness to pure annoyance. She then closed her eyes, took a very noticeable deep breath, and gave another respectful bow to the three. "I should be going now. It was nice to see you again, Akira-chan, Y-Yamamura-kun," she said, unaware of her now habitual stutter. Kanata's eye involuntarily twitched again as they watched the blonde leave with her friend in tow.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, Akira Kijou is Kanata's bestfriend. There's no doubt about it. She, however, has a naughty and rather sadistic side in her and couldn't help but be very, very amused with the way her childhood friend is currently acting. _"Sorry Kanata," _she thought as she tried her hardest to stifle a giggle. _"I want to see more of this side of you." _And with that, she turned to look at her butler, "Ne, Mizuki, why don't you go and help Miyu-chan with her chores?" she suggested, her right eye winking frantically to send the message across as if to say, _"Commence Operation Make Kanata Realize"_.

Mizuki sweat-dropped. "Y-yes, of course," he knew what his mistress was planning after all. "Well, just call me if you need anything, Mistress," he added. He then turned to Kanata and gave a small bow before walking towards the direction Miyu just went – leaving the two to follow him with their gaze. As he disappeared in the corridors, Akira turned to look at her friend, "Why don't you give me a tour, Kanata?" she asked the brunet who was glaring at the now empty space. For a few seconds he was silent, before answering a low, "Sure," then walking towards the other direction.

Akira looked at her friend amusingly – a knowing smile on her face. _"Bingo," _she thought triumphantly, and followed the brunet suit.

_End of Flashback…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Even your room looks the same, Kanata!" Akira said, as they left the said room. The brunet shrugged, "Yeah well, there's no reason to change it really," he said – uttering the same words he did a few minutes ago. They then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Truthfully, the brunet has been muttering the same reply whenever Akira noticed the lack of difference in anything in their house. She sighed, feeling a little sorry for his friend. _"He's really bothered by this," _she said, as she turned to look him in the eyes.

Kanata blinked, "Is something wrong, Akira?"

"You tell me," the girl said, making her tone sound playfully aloof. "You're the one spacing out all this time," she added as she gave him an amused smile.

The brunet could only blink again, "I was? Sorry about that," he said, as he looked to his left and lightly scratched his cheek with his index finger. Just as Akira was about to ask some more, they suddenly heard two people talking. She immediately grabbed on to Kanata and dragged him somewhere hidden.

They then paused as they noticed a familiar blonde peeking through the wall.

"What are you doing?" the brunet asked – his eyes narrowing at the other's suspiciousness.

"M-M-Master Kanata!" Seiya said, immediately standing up straight. "I-I-I was just…" before the blonde could explain what was happening, the two were immediately dragged back down by the dark-haired girl.

"Shh!" his friend instantly reprimands them as she discreetly looked at the side of the wall.

Before Kanata could question her, the two voices started to get louder and more familiar. Soon, he too was peeking from the side of the wall.

"R-Really, you don't have to, Yamamura-kun," the blonde said as she carried a small bundle of books.

"It's fine, Miss Miyu," Mizuki said, still unable to lose the formalities as he carried a larger pile with him. Apparently, Miyu was assigned to return and arrange the books used in study back to the mansion's library.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, we can continue where we left off from last time," he said, referring back to their talking during the school festival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Around the same time…

Akira suddenly gave out a dramatic gasp. "Continue where we left off… what did he mean by that?" she said enunciating every single word. She felt the brunet behind her twitch at the statement. "Come to think of it, they were together before at the festival. And when they arrived, their clothes and hair were pretty messed up. I wonder what they were doing..." she said, purposely trying to make Kanata's mind go into the gutter. But before she could add some more fuel to the fire, the brunet suddenly stood up straight, turned around, and walked at the other direction – away from the two 'lovebirds'.

Akira and Seiya can only watch as the brunet walked off, his hands clenched into fists at his sides not unnoticed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the library…

After first stacking the books at the center table, the two then proceeded in arranging the books back on the shelves.

"Um… Miss Miyu," Mizuki said as they made their way towards the first shelf. The blonde looked at him immediately.

"I hope you forgive me for intruding," the young man said as he slightly turned and bowed his head down.

"Oh, it's nothing, Yamamura-kun. In fact, I'm very glad you're here to help me. You are a very considerate person," the blonde said as she gave him a sincere smile. She was very flattered when Mizuki offered to help her amongst all the other staff members. _"He is very kind," _she said to herself as she discreetly glanced at the young man beside her, feeling her admiration for him growing. "_Unlike some people," _she wanted to add.

Mizuki nervously scratched the side of his cheek as he chuckled, "It was actually Mistress Akira's idea that I help you."

The smile that was on Miyu's face faltered a little, but before the young man could see it, she immediately tried to recover its enthusiasm. "She needed some time to talk to Master Kanata," the young man added.

"Oh is that so?" Miyu said in recognition, "Well, thank you, nonetheless," she said, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Your help is still very much appreciated," she added as she gave him a small smile.

"You see, whenever my mistress has something in mind, she cannot help but focus all of her attention on it," he said as he explained Akira's way of thinking. Miyu couldn't help but look at the young man questioningly, "Is there something that Akira-chan wants from the young master?" she asked.

Mizuki immediately closed his mouth – a little worried about his small slip up. "You can say that," he said, trying to sound as ambiguous as he can. "But whatever it is, it is my job to make sure that she achieves it." He then turned to look at the blonde, "I am her butler after all," he said, his eyes glimmering with pride.

"_His life," _the blonde thought as she looked at the young man in front of her, _"His life revolves around Akira-chan." _

Miyu couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken with her realization. Just when she was starting to think that Mizuki likes her, she is brought to face the fact that he prioritizes his mistress above everything and everyone else.

Suddenly, the image of her young master came to her mind. The smile on Miyu's face faltered as various moments with the brunet came rushing through her head.

_Don't do anything stupid._

_Didn't Tenchi warn you NOT to go wandering around ALONE?_

The blonde tried to literally shake her thoughts away, but failed. The flashbacks of the countless times they've shared together kept flying to her head.

_I'll do it._

_Thank you._

Just like that, Miyu stopped and blinked – a question suddenly coming in her mind. _"Does my life revolve around… the young master as well?"_

That was all that it took for Miyu to pause, her hand still in the air, holding the book near the empty space in the shelf.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanata landed on his bed with a small thump. He placed his hands behind his head as he stared at his ceiling.

He needed some time to think. He couldn't understand himself. One moment he's smiling and talking happily with his friend, the next he's suddenly grumpy and defensive.

Trying his best to analyze the reasons behind his actions, images of his blonde maid together with his friend's butler suddenly come to his mind. How she would blush at every darn thing Mizuki would say. And how she suddenly starts stuttering at the mere thought of talking to him.

And it isn't just with Mizuki; but also whenever she lets that weird butler of his do something strange with her. She annoyed the heck out of him when she easily forgave the girls who harmed her, or when she taped over his mouth during the class play. Whenever she does something, he can't help but react or feel something for it. _"Do I care about her THAT much?" _he asked himself.

The brunet suddenly sat up - his eyes widening in realization.

His world…

… was revolving around her.

Could he possibly be…

Before he could come to a conclusion, a knock suddenly jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the door thinking that he was just imagining things. And just as he was about to lie back down, there was a sudden knock again.

"Kanata?" he heard, recognizing the familiar voice of his childhood friend as the door opened slightly. The brunet looked up in acknowledgment as she entered and closed the door discreetly.

Akira walked towards his bed and sat at the corner of it – her eyes gleaming with both humor and seriousness at the same time.

"Have you calmed down now?" she asked her friend as she looked him in the eye. The brunet couldn't help but scowl at her statement and roughly lie back down his bed and closed his eyes – resuming his previous thoughtful position. "Geez… You can be such a grouch," she said, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

After a few moments of silence, Akira suddenly spoke up. "Tell me something," she started as she turned to face the adjacent window. "Do you hate Miyu-chan?" she asked - her voice devoid of any playfulness.

"What are you talking about, Akira, of course not," Kanata answered, his voice full of aloofness as his eyes remained closed.

"Could've fooled me," the girl said as-a-matter-of-factly, prompting Kanata to open his eyes and look straight at her. "I've known you for years, Kanata; and I've never seen you openly act this way around a girl." The brunet could only remain silent. "It's either you really can't stand her…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Or you're completely, totally in love with her." It was then that Akira saw her friend twitch. "And I think it's the former," she said as she faced her childhood friend, trying her best to keep her mask of indifference.

After thinking that she was going to get nothing out from him, Akira decided to take things to another level. "I want her to work for me, Kanata," she said, doing her best to provoke the young man. Just as she expected, the brunet abruptly sat up. "I like her very much. She's very nice and hard working. I watched her work a while ago, and she truly gives her all," Akira explained as she looked straight at the brunet's eyes. "She's obviously getting along well with Mizuki; and since I'm positive that you loath her, I figured I might as well take her from you instead of letting you tolerate each other." She then stood up and walked towards the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes after Akira left, the brunet had once again resumed his previous position – an even deeper scowl now evident on his face.

"_I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it," Akira said as she held the handle. She then gave Kanata a small smile before leaving and closing the door._

His thoughts were broken as he barely heard a faint knock.

"Master Kanata?" he heard through the door, the familiar voice of the person that has been plaguing his mind.

Immediately, he closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He doesn't want to face her just yet. And he couldn't have timed it better as the door slowly opened.

"I guess he was exhausted," he heard her say thoughtfully as he imagined her head peeking though the small opening of the door. He then heard her sigh as the door closed. First he thought that she had simply given up and left, but immediately thought otherwise as he heard faint footsteps walking towards his bed.

"Really, this guy," he heard her say as he felt her form hovering near him. He then heard her gave a thoughtful sigh, "Akira-chan and Yamamura-kun have left now, and you didn't even bid them good-bye." She paused. Just as he thought she was going to wake him, she suddenly felt his sheets ruffling around. Before he could narrowly open his eyes to take a peek, the brunet then felt warmth covering his form. "But they said they'll come back tomorrow," Miyu said as she covered him with a blanket.

"Well, just this once, I'll let you sleep in. You did work hard in the café." Kanata felt her hands lingering on the sheets. He then heard her whisper faintly, "I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble."

The brunet couldn't help but peek again and saw her bowing her head guiltily. He had to practice a good amount of self-control not to loudly sigh at her actions. She was being silly. He wasn't blaming her for his physical exhaustion. He didn't even have time to notice it. His mental exhaustion, on the other hand, was another story.

Just as he was about to pretend to wake up, his form automatically turned rigid after hearing her next words.

"But you won't have to worry about that anymore," the blonde said as she stood up and left the room.

Kanata immediately opened his eyes and sat up – his eyes full of disbelief.

"_Just…What does she mean by that?"_

-Chapter 13 End-

* * *

A/N: First of all, I apologize for any inconsistencies with this chapter compared to the whole story. I forgot MOST of the details so I'm not sure if I missed some important details. Feel free to tell me off, though, if you see/notice any. I will truly appreciate it. (^_^)

Now for my comments this chapter. The title refers to the self-reflection our two protagonists had in this chapter. It was quite intense – their internal monologues I mean.

Oh no! Will Miyu transfer to serve under Akira instead? Well, Kanata sure thinks so.

And, finally, the cat is out of the bag. Kanata now knows that he actually likes his maid.

I was actually suppose to put this line somewhere in between Kanata's monologue. "Kanata abruptly sits up, _"I'm not gay…am I?" _he asked himself – exasperation clearly evident on his face." Just to emphasize the fact that he is so dense. But I thought against it seeing as it might be a little OOC if Kanata were to do so. So there.

I was also debating on whether to make Miyu, Akira, or Seiya walk into Kanata's room right after his monologue. As you can see, couldn't quite decide on that so I just duplicated the scene instead.

Miyu just got her heart semi-broken (it was just a small crush anyway, plus she just met him on that very same day so the disappointment wasn't supposed to be that hard); still, it prompted the whole self-reflection and realization. Sorry if it got OOC.

So just to clear things up, she finally knows that she cares for her young master. Now, whether or not it is purely at a professional level will be discussed, I guess in the near future. (^_^)

So comparing the two's realization levels, Kanata's ahead since he's already in the 'Damn, I like her' phase while Miyu's still in the 'I care about him' stage. Let's see just how this race will turn out.

Also, if Akira seems OOC here, with her suddenly becoming serious and all, don't worry. This will all be explained in the next chapter.

And lastly, Seiya's STILL too confused with what's really going on – especially since Akira and Mizuki are the man masterminds of this recent scheme. Aww… poor Seiya, left out of the loop.

I miss Seiya… (TT_TT) I'll try to put more of him on the next chapter. (^_^)

I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. Hopefully, inspiration hits me soon. To prove that inspiration did NOT hit me in this chapter, I had to rewrite and edit this (edit, as in delete and add blah blah) this more than three times since I was so unhappy with the original. The first one was really serious and borderline angsty, and since that wasn't the initial feel of my story, deleted a bunch of stuff and made a new one. (X_X)

By the way, I personally think my writing style has changed mainly because I had to adjust to school and it's strict, objective blah blah format. So… yes. If there IS a change, feel free to tell me (whether it's good or bad).

You know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it?

Be honest. (^_^)


	16. Chapter 14: Me and my Game Plan

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Warning: Characters might seem OOC since it's been such a long time since I've done anything Daa!Daa!Daa! related. I actually had to re-read my story again to understand where I was heading to with the plot. Hope this chapter is still up to your standards!

Once again, thank you very much to all my readers and reviewers. I do apologize so much for the late updated. Much explanation is provided below for those who are interested. :)

Since I think it's been a year since I updated, I'll skip introductions/explanations and go straight to the story :P

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Me and my Game Plan**

Seiya Yaboshi has always considered himself an expert mastermind when it comes to plotting for or against certain individuals.

(1) Four years ago, back when he was still a young boy in the wee age of 10, he was already suspecting a brewing potential romantic relationship blooming between his best friend and their tough, but secretly soft young master. His best friend had taken the day off to prepare, with all her might, mind you, a very special, personal, hand-made gift for their young master. Coincidentally, when the young blonde had been locked up in her room sewing her heart out, the said young master had been _sulking_ in his room all day.

Mind you, the brunet wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary - rather, he was just silently waiting in his room for time to pass by as he read some of his manga. Now, for anyone else, this wouldn't even be considered as sulking. In fact, some would say that this was just a normal boy spending a normal holiday, like any other individual would do. But oh no... Seiya isn't just anyone else.

He knew, instinctively and for a fact, that their young master Kanata was sulking in his own, special way. The brunet had been too silent and too 'good' far too long. It was surprising that he hadn't pestered someone else.

And following after his instincts, he devised a plan to get his best friend... or would he say would-be-former-best-friend, and their young master to share a romantic moment under some misteltoe during the night of the big party.

Enter the what-great-timing meeting of his best friend and their young master in the garden balcony, where he oh so conveniently placed a mistletoe... or are those grapes, on the door frame. Add in some perfect timing, and you have a perfect plan conducted precisely into action.

(2) Even though he knew by heart that he was a mastermind when it comes to scheming, he knew that he needed some form of assistance once in a while. Enter Aya Konishi and Nanami Tenchi. Now, these two girls have the same mentality that he does. Loving, caring friends, they all are that they just can't help but help their friends whenever they needed a small push... _Meddling_ as what others would say it.

Still, these two girls are very passionate with what they are doing that it would be a crime if he didn't use them - even if it wasn't in their knowledge, for his Operation: Get them to Confess in Front of Everyone during the Class Play.

(3) Finish it off with his ever natural role of being the more-than-friends-almost-siblings role with Miyu that their oh so possessive young master sees as a more-than-friends-almost-lovers kind of relationship. He doesn't really need to do much planning here. He just needed to be keen whenever their young master is acting and to just do whatever he can to rub it in his face that I'm-closer-to-her kind of mentailty.

Yeah, Seiya knew by heart that he was an excellent mastermind.

...

WAS being the operative word.

…

Now, he couldn't help but second-guess himself.

Is their young master Kanata in love with someone else?

Has Miyu forgotten about their young master because of a certain butler boy?

Does the young master even care for his best friend at all?

So many questions and not an answer in sight...

He really needs to think of a solution fast, otherwise, he knows for a fact that Miyu will kill him for leading her on with the young master. Either that, he might just die from insomnia... as soon as it becomes life threatening.

Sighing, he then stood up to get an early start of the day. After all, being awake all night makes you the first to notice just when the sun is finally coming up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Miyu-chan, Seiya-kun," a singsong voice greeted both blondes as they emerged from their quarters.

"Akira-chan, Yamamura-kun," Miyu said in acknowledgment of the two. She then remembered her manners and politely bowed down, "Good morning," she greeted enthusiastically as she stood back up immediately.

Meanwhile, the same could not be said for the young man beside her. "Good morning," he said as he bowed rather too slowly. Seiya then remained bowed for a few seconds before he seemingly realized the need for his back to become straight again and stood back up. The other three couldn't help but sweat-drop at this.

Shrugging her companion's weird behavior off, Miyu then turned her attention back to the two guests.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Akira-chan?" she asked.

"We've actually just come by to see if Kanata would want to come with us to school today," the young woman said happily. "I figured I might as well have a little bonding time with my best friend right at the start of the day," she said as she gave the two blondes a genuine smile.

Moved by Akira's intentions, Miyu couldn't help but enthusiastically volunteer to help her. "I'll just go and call him then," she said as she made her way down the hall.

"Miyu-chan," Akira asked suddenly, making the blonde stop in her steps.

"Have you thought about my offer?" she asked, an encouraging smile on her face.

The blonde then looked down embarrassed, "Can you give me some more time to think about it?" she asked hesitantly.

Akira's smile simply grew even more, "No problem at all, Miyu-chan," she said. And with that, Miyu trailed off to get the young brunet leaving the guests to watch her retreating form.

As soon as the blonde was out of their sight, a hand suddenly went and grabbed on to the young woman's shoulder. Akira couldn't help but be startled by the abruptness. She then turned to look at the other blonde behind her.

"Akira-chaaaaan," Seiya said exasperatedly.

Said girl and her butler couldn't help but sweat-drop as they gave the literally withering young man in front of them nervous smiles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Master Kanata," Miyu called against the closed door. It was 6:45 in the morning. Usually, her master wakes up at around 7:00am... if she's lucky. But now that he has guests, she didn't want her young master running late like he usually does. Hearing no response from the inside, she was about to knock again but as she raised her hand against the wood a second time, the door suddenly opened revealing a brunet up and all ready for school. "Oh, you're awake, young master," Miyu said, surprised at the young man's unnatural punctuality. "I was sure you were still asleep," she said in jest.

Instead of a usual comeback, Kanata simply looked at her then proceeded to walk down the hall. All Miyu can do is blink, surprised at the young man's behavior. After shaking away her confusion, she immediately walked after the brunet. "Ehem..." she started, trying to ensure that she has the brunet's attention, "Akira-chan and Yamamura-kun are here. They said they wanted to join you on your way to school," she said. Still, no response came from the brunet beside her.

Determined to break the silence between them, the blonde attempted to strike yet another conversation. "Would you like them to join you for breakfa-"

"I'm not hungry," Kanata finally replied, cutting her statement before she could even finish as he proceeded to walk down the stairs. Miyu had to bring herself to brisk walk in order to fall into the same pace as him.

As they descended the stairs, they noticed three pairs of eyes following their steps.

"Hi Kanata/Good Morning, Master Kanata," both Akira and Mizuki greeted as the brunet came into their sight.

"Hey," Kanata solemly greeted them as he gave a small smile - startling Miyu along the process. "So you guys want a ride with me to school, huh?" he asked as-a-matter-of-factly as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"On the contrary, you'll be riding with us today, Kanata," Akira said, her smile turning into its usual wide one. And without further ado, the three of them made their way towards the front door.

As the three made their way, a voice suddenly stopped them on their tracks.

"Master Kanata," Miyu called, as she stood behind the brunet. Kanata immediately stopped walking, his back still turned to her.

"Is something bothering you?" the blonde asked, as she stood in her spot.

Kanata knew that she had that worried look on her face - her eyebrows scrunched up, her hand in front of her chest mildly clenched, her eyes staring at the level where his eyes would be; all of which strengthened his resolve not to turn around and meet her gaze. Finally, the brunet spoke up.

"Nothing," he murmured as he hastily made his way past the two guests as he made his was into the limo without so much as giving anyone a glance.

And as the three of them drove off, Miyu couldn't help but stare worriedly at the moving limo.

"What made you think that something was wrong with the young master, Miyu?" Seiya asked,

"I don't know, Seiya," she said silently, still looking at the gates even though the limo was nowhere in sight. "I guess, I just... felt it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'"That was a little cold, don't you think so Kanata?" Akira said in a scolding tone as she glanced back at the two blondes still standing at the door. The brunet beside her remained silent.

"Well, I guess it's understandable that you act that way. I mean, you hate her after all," she said, as she settled back down to her seat.

Seeing as the brunet remained silent, she thought of this as the opportunity to press on the topic they've previously discussed.

"I'm thinking you'll be accepting my offer then?" Akira asked, as she looked outside the window. Kanata turned to look at her at this.

Glancing at him through reflection on the mirror, she continued on, "Your actions clearly support my theory, Kanata," she said. She then turned to look at the still staring brunet beside her - a scowl evident on his face. As the brunet was about to say something back, she suddenly beat him to it, "I'll hear your answer by the end of the day," she said, as she settled back down at her seat.

The rest of the trip to school remained silent after that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as they arrived in class 2-1, Akira and Mizuki decided to take a stroll around campus while Kanata immediately went straight to 'work' as one of the waiters; which wasn't necessarily a good thing, seeing as his mind was still somewhere else.

"Welcome Mistress, may I take your order?" Kanata asked in practiced perfection - a notepad and a pen ready to take down their orders.

"Y-yes," one of the girls started, still a little star-struck from seeing a butler Kanata Saionji up-close, "I-I'd like a strawberry parfait and a blueberry cheesecake," she said to the waiting brunet afterwards covering half of her face with her menu in an attempt to hide her red cheeks..

"A-and I'll have a chocolate banoffee pie," the other girl said, as she stared long and hard at the table setting - doing everything in her might not to go blind had she happened to stare at the young man by their side.

.

..

…

Both of the girls blinked at the silence. "Um... S-Saionji-kun...?" the first girl said, trying catch their butler's attention.

.

..

…

Still getting nothing, the two girls stared at each other. "Saionji-kun...?" they asked again, both turning to look at the brunet.

"Oi, Kanata!" Santa suddenly said, as he slapped his friend at the back - catching everyone's attention and successfully bringing the young man's brain back to earth. Kanata blinked a few times, then noticed the two customers in front of him - suddenly realising where he is and what he's suppose to be doing.

"Welcome, Mistress. Are you ready to order?" Kanata asked the second time.

Everyone could only sweat-drop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He's been spacing out a lot today," Aya said as she eyed Kanata, who was just a few feet away from them. From where she was standing, she could see everything that's been happening in their cafe, and the incident with the brunet is no exception. "Saionji-kun didn't hear a thing from those two girls until Kurosu-kun showed up," she said, as she adjusted her stance in her podium. She was the receptionist/usher for the day.

"I know what you mean," Nanami agreed as she twirled her tray on one finger. "This morning, I saw him walking down the hallway with Akira-chan and Yamamura-kun. I was about to greet them, but then I saw Saionji-kun bump his head on an overhead sign," the short-haired girl said as she slapped her forehead for dramatization."Very unlike Saionji-kun."

Aya nodded, "Not to mention that he gave two wrong orders to the kitchen - and you know Saionji-kun barely makes any mistakes." The pig-tailed girl then crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded, "Very unike Saionji-kun indeed."

"What do you think, Chris-chan?" Nanami said, as she turned to their other companion.

Said girl turned towards the two with such a radiant and bright disposition. "Why, Saionji-kun isn't weird at all!" she said, as she clasped her hands in excitement. "This morning, when I greeted him, he actually gave me a bright and happy smile, and instead of the 'Hi Hanakomachi,' he said, 'Good morning Hanakomachi,' I... I... I could just melt!" she said, as she broke the tray she was holding in two - her aura seemingly turning into hearts. The other two girls could only sweat-drop as they eyed each other the same message, _"Something is definitely up with Saionji."_

And right after that, the door to class 2-1 opened revealing the two blondes that they have been meeting quite frequently.

"Hi Miyu-chan, Yaboshi-kun!" the two girls greeted - earning them each a hello from the two new comers.

"Let me guess, Saionji-kun left his lunchbox again?" Nanami said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "He seems to be forgetting it quite often, huh?"

Miyu nodded. "The master was such in a hurry this morning that he totally forgot about it," the blonde sighed.

"Hey, maybe you two know something about Saionji-kun," Aya thought aloud as she brought her thumb up to her chin.

"Good point," Nanami seconded. "Ne, have you noticed that Saionji-kun seemed to be a bit off today?" the short-haired girl asked as she pointed at the kitchen behind where the said young man was. The two blondes then directed their gaze at the make-shift door. As if right on cue, the brunet accidentally collided with one of the other waiters, making him drop the tray that he was holding down to the kitchen floor - surprising everyone inside the cafe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm sorry," Kanata loudly apologized from inside their make-shift kitchen. He then proceeded to crouch down to pick up the shattered glass and food all over the floor. The brunet silently cursed his clumsiness. It has been quite a long time since he's been having this sort of trouble. He could barely recall the last time he had been so careless... apart from that situation with the class play. But of course, that was only because of a certain individual... or individualS rather that had so carelessly involved themselves where they should not.

And since his thoughts just so happened to lead him towards that direction, he was then forced to think about his current predicament. He still couldn't get his mind off of that stupid dream.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_He was surrounded by darkness. _

_He turned to his left, to his right, up above him, and down below - just to see if anything is still visible._

_None._

_He was really surrounded by darkness._

"_Good bye," a voice suddenly said. _

_Immediately he turned his head side to side, to look around and see where the voice was coming from._

"_What..." Kanata said, exasperated, as he massaged the back of his neck. "Is this a dream?"_

_As he continued his search for the voice, a figure started to appear in front of him - a person with blonde hair up to her waist with her back turned against him._

"_Oi," he called out, recognizing the girl that's been by his said for more than four years. "Where are we-"_

_The blonde immediately turned to glance at him, a hint of coldness in her eyes. "Good bye, Master Kanata," she said as she turned a started walking away from him._

"_Hey," Kanata called again, as he started to walk after her - still, Miyu continued as if she didn't hear him. _

"_Oi!" the brunet called again, this time, breaking into a sprint as he chased after her. As he ran, she seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him._

"_Hey, come back!" he yelled as she slowly started to disappear. _

"_Hey!" he yelled at her again as her image was quickly becoming nothing but a blur._

"_Mi-" he was suddenly stopped by a figure standing in front of him - looking smugly at his defeated form._

"_Ohohohoho..." Akira said, as she brought a hand over her mouth. "You didn't want her anyway, Kanata," she said, as she flicked her hair dramatically. "And now I'll take her away from you."_

_She then stepped aside to show what was behind her._

_It was Mizuki, his arm around Miyu's shoulders as they walked off towards the distance. "Did I say I? I meant Mizuki, ohohohohohoho!"_

_And just like that, they faded into the darkness, "Come back..." Kanata managed to croak out, doing everything he could to reach them._

"_MIYU!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His eyes immediately shot open after that, all traces of sleep instantly leaving him. When he glanced at the clock on his bedside table he noticed that it was just 6:00am. Right then and there, he knew that the day was going to be a long one, and lo and behold, how right he was.

It didn't take much of a genius to figure out what his dream meant. He already knew that he cared very much for his maid and if it were up to him, he would've declined Akira's offer right when she brought it up again in the limo. However, hearing what his maid said to him last night has somehow shaken his resolve.

"_What did she mean when she said that I didn't have to worry about her causing me so much trouble?" _he thought, as he picked up a shard off the ground and stared at it - as if thoroughly examining it. _"Does she already know about Akira's offer? Does that mean she's seriously considering leaving me to 'save me from all the trouble' that she's been causing me? Or maybe she just couldn't stand me anymore." _

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he cut his finger with the shard that he had been holding. Kanata immediately let go of of the piece as he examined the cut. Seeing that it was nothing serious, he decided to do what was the most natural thing to him and just lick it clean. As he was about to do so, a hand suddenly shot out beside him, startling him along the process.

"Don't lick that," Miyu scolded as she held on to his wrist. She then crouched down beside him as she took out her handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the blood off of his bleeding finger, both of them remaining silent.

Seeing as the cut has stopped bleeding, she gave the cut one last wipe as she let go of her hold on the young man. "There, all done," the blonde said, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," the young man muttered - trying his best not to look like some blundering idiot. Kanata then decided to continue where he left off and proceeded to pick-up all the remaining shards off the ground. As he reached for the second piece of glass, he noticed another hand picking up some of the shards as well.

He stared up and saw the familiar blonde in full concentration doing the same thing as he is. He was about to tell her to leave it to him when she suddenly spoke up.

"Master Kanata," Miyu suddenly said, her eyes never leaving the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Kanata immediately shut his mouth and just stared at her, as if pressing for her to continue.

"I know that something's bothering you," she said as she plucked another shard off the floor. Instinctively, the brunet turned his gaze to the side - as if doing so would help him avoid the issue at hand.

"You don't have to tell me what it is," the blonde suddenly said, surprising the young man along the process. He then brought his gaze back up to the girl in front of him and saw her staring at him as well. She saw how his eyes were questioning her, what her words meant and all, so she repeated.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you, Master," she said, as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Just know that I'm just here if you're ready to talk about it," she said, the smile still on her face. Without waiting for her young master to react, she then went back to picking up the remaining broken glass on the floor.

Realizing that he was probably still staring with a shell-shocked expression on his face at the girl in front of his, Kanata shook his head a little in an attempt to shake his thoughts as well. The usual, confident smirk appeared on his face as hope seemingly flashed back in his eyes.

He knew what his game plan was going to be.

…

Just when they were about to finish cleaning up, a thought suddenly crossed Miyu's mind. "I wonder why no one bothered to help you?" she asked nonchalantly as she stood up from her spot.

Kanata could only shrug off his shoulders - personally not bothered by the thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen door...

"Let me in!"

"Can't you see Saionji-kun needed some help!"

"He might need mouth to mouth resuscitation or something!"

Seiya sweat-dropped at the last thought as he tried his best to block off the only entrance to the kitchen. As soon as he saw Miyu enter the door, he knew that he had to buy the two of them some alone time so he immediately blocked off the kitchen door from all the concerned fangirls of his young master.

He had finally been let in on the plot that the genius named Akira Kijou has concocted. He had to admit that even though he was a mastermind in scheming, that doesn't mean that there isn't much left for him to learn... especially from other schemers like him.

"But the kitchen's full of broken glass, and Master Kanata personally told me not to allow anyone in since it's too dangerous for anyone to enter," he reasoned out.

"That's all the more reason for me to go in there and check up on him!" one of the girls yelled. And with that, more pushing ensued, leaving the blonde literally breathless.

"_My life is in danger here..."_

"Ladies," a voice suddenly called out to the whole cafe.

"I have here with me an album full of Kanata Saionji's baby pictures," Akira said proudly as she motioned for Mizuki to hold the album high for the world to see. "Now, I have a proposition for anyone who is interested."

She then smacked the album cover with her hand, "The first person to take this from by butler gets to have the copy exclusive to herself!"

Her words seemed to echo through the whole hallway. All the school's female population's, as well as Mizuki's eyes widened at that thought. And without waiting for any warning, the young man made a quick dash for his life towards the limousine in the parking lot - a mob of girls chasing after him.

Seiya could only sweat-drop. _"The things we do for our masters..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well?" Akira said, as she sat across the brunet in the cafe. The two of them stared long and hard at each other.

"It's already 5p.m." she said, while glancing at her watch. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah," Kanata said, as he flashed her a calm, yet smug smile.

Seeing as the brunet was purposely keeping her in suspense, she decided to push him a little further, "And?" she asked, her tone a little impatient.

"I'm letting her decided," Kanata finally said.

…

Akira couldn't help but tilt her head to the side questioningly, "Huh?"

"I don't want to give her up, Akira," Kanata admitted, his cheeks becoming a little red. "But, I don't want to force her to work for me either," the brunet said, as he scratched the back of his neck exasperatedly.

"And what do you suppose we do about that?" Akira asked, a clear tone of challenge in her voice.

"One week," Kanata started, as he dramatically held a finger in front of him. "We each do our best to make her fall in love with us as masters," he said as he enunciated the masters part. "By the end of the week, we make her choose on which one of us she'd want to work for. Whoever loses has to walk away like a real gentlewoman,"

"Or gentleman," Akira said smugly. She then held out her hand for Kanata which the brunet reached out and shook. Although their exchange was silent, their eyes were conveying a different message,

"_I won't lose."_

- Chapter 14 End -

**Omake:**

9:00 in the evening...

"Oh welcome back, Mizuki," Akira said to her butler... or what remains of him that is sprawled out in the front door.

One thing is stuck on the young man's mind, "Never underestimate women."

* * *

A/N: Can I just say that all this time, I thought that my username was teNshichan... it only took me a while to remember that I deleted the N since someone else has that name. :p

Also, I haven't updated in so long that I'm so not used to the current format of this uploading page thingy. :p

Just to be clear, the reason why Kanata thought of his game plan was because he simply mimicked what Miyu told him during their little moment in the kitchen. She totally let him decide when he wants to open up - and so, he's doing the same for her. He's letting her make her own decision. And he better work his butt off to try to win her then! haha.

If there's anything unclear, just PM me, or leave a review and I'll try my best to answer them soon. :)

Also, not sure if anyone noticed but the beginning was an attempt to bring some of the spotlight back at Seiya. I really missed the guy in my previous chapters and felt like he was slowly being overshadowed by the other characters. So now he's in on the secret plot... Akira now has another minion (a more enthuisastic one) in her group... :))

WARNING: Long A/N below (partial, if not mostly ranting).

First off, I really do apologize that it took so long to update. I really wanted to update sooner, it was just no concrete ideas were coming up. But I then noticed that this story is already on the third page on the Daa!Daa!Daa! fic, so I knid of took it as a sign that I needed to update soon.

To be honest, I didn't really like where the story was going. I also apologize for the sucky chapter. I found this one particularly difficult to start off seeing as that the previous chapter was inspiration-less, so I really had no clue where I was suppose to be going. Still, there were some parts in here that were written by inspiration...Can you guess which ones those are? ;)

And I do apologize for the lack of flow in this. This chapter is made up of multiple mini ideas that kept popping in my head in different times (some even a few months back) as I tried to squeeze it for more ideas. Hope it's not that obvious though and that I managed to tie it together in an acceptable manner.

But the good news is, I decided to make an outline of some sort in order to plan the general direction of the story. And I got to say, I do have a few ideas up my sleeve.

Hope there are still people reading this. If there aren't, then i don't really blame you. :p

Thanks for reading!

You know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Done with it?

Be honest. :D


	17. Chapter 15: Me and the Beach

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Come on. Let the tomatoes fly.

First off, apologies for the super late update. I know it's inexcusable but reality has been pretty tough on me so much so that inspiration has been but a frequent visitor. But man, I got to say, when inspiration visits it comes. I couldn't stop my fingers from typing (so there might be some typos :p). It's quite short (with less than 3000 words, so I think so anyway) but I hope this is still to your liking. Note though that this was only written in one day, so some info might be incorrect/inaccurate. I wasn't able to review the previous chapters much prior to this.

Thank you so much for those who continue to read, subscribe, and favorite my story. It's actually you guys who continue to motivate me to update. I never really planned on updating today but after getting alerts I decided 'Okay, enough is enough. You NEED to sit down and think of a story!' and this baby was born.

Anyway, enough with the blabbing.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Me and the Beach**

Day 1

"And, we're here," Akira said, as she stepped out of the limo door held open by her butler. Her three companions followed her lead as they entered the large manor by the sea.

"It's been a long time since you were last here, huh Kanata?" Akira said, as she turned to glance at the brunet behind her as she walked backwards to get a better view.

"Um," the brunet nodded in affirmative, "Around eight years I think."

"And, I take it from your reactions, Miyu-chan and Yaboshi-kun haven't been here before, huh?" Akira said as she smiled at the two gaping blondes behind them.

To be honest, the two blondes were starting to get used to the frequent visits of Akira in their master's mansion. She has been coming over non-stop regardless if she had their young master's consent or not. But when she came over in 5a.m. on this fine Saturday morning, they were somehow perturbed by what she has in store for them in this day. And true enough, she did not disappoint as she announced their impromptu trip to her beach house.

_"I just think that everyone needs a little breather," Akira said. She then grabbed on to Miyu's hand, "especially Miyu-chan and Yaboshi-kun. I mean, working for Kanata must be really tiring! I bet he never gave you guys breaks AT ALL!" she said, with full emphasis at the end of her sentence. _

Thus, with a vein throbbing in his forehead, Kanata just had to agree to this little excursion the five of them were currently having.

"Now," Akira started, bringing Kanata out of his little world, "I think it's pretty obvious that for the room assignments, the girls will be sleeping in one room and the boys will be sleeping in another room," she said as-a-matter-of-factly all the while clinging onto Miyu's arm.

"Wait a minute," Kanata interjected suddenly as the gears in his head slowly turned.

Akira and Miyu are going to share a room.

They'll have more time to talk to each other.

Akira might do something to better her chances of winning Miyu over.

Miyu ends up leaving him - er, her job.

"Unfair," he mumbled softly. Unfortunately for him, it was loud enough for everyone to hear and Akira jumped on the opportunity immediately.

"Oh?" she said 'innocently' as her eyes sparkled with mischief, "and who do you suppose _sleeps with _Miyu-chan, Kanata? Seiya? Mizuki? Or maybe they can take on the three-person bedroom and just sleep together?" she added, her tone clearly indicating a different side to her message.

The blood from Miyu's face suddenly drained and she paled at the thought of _sleeping with _either of the two. She shook her head trying to stop the mental image from forming. Consequently, she couldn't look any three on the eye.

Seiya was also quick to catch on to his comrade-at-arms' plan, "I can _sleep with _Miyu," the blonde said, as he placed his arm around the blonde. "We've done _that _before _anyway," _he added, his intonation clearly indicating that same something as well, making the other blonde blush beet red.

As soon as his arms touched the blonde maid, the temperature in the room seeming dropped to negative fifty degrees. An evil aura suddenly emitted from the brunet that has been eerily silent at the general direction the conversation has been going.

Just as the temperature seemed to drop any lower, a hand suddenly placed itself on top of the brunet's shoulder, "Forgive me, Master Kanata. But I think the Mistress's original idea is the most preferred by all," Mizuki said as the temperature in the air seemingly stabilized.

"Well, that settles it!" Akira said way too energetically - triumphantly would've been the right word. "Miyu-chan and I will be sharing a room then!" She then proceeded to drag Miyu towards the room but not without smirking at the still fuming brunet.

Point one to Akira.

The three boys momentarily just stood there - the two waiting on the brunet to calm down.

"Well," Mizuki started, "I think we should go see our rooms as well. Follow me please," he said as he walked towards the hall.

As soon as Seiya was about to take a step, an incredibly deep voice suddenly came from behind him.

"And just where do you think you're going?."

Slowly and tentatively, Seiya turned his head, his eyes straining themselves at the side hoping to have a glance immediately on that which is about to come.

A with that, a seemingly girlish squeal was heard all over the mansion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The sun sure is bright today, neh Master Kanata?" Mizuki said, as he set the table beside him. He was answered by a mere nod from the brunet relaxing on the beach chair, his sunglass-covered eyeglasses closed as he rested under the shadow of the beach umbrella.

As soon as he was done with the spread, Mizuki then turned his attention on to the shore. "Perhaps we should dig Mister Seiya up from there," the butler suggested as he glanced at the blonde buried deep into the sand, up until his chin. "The tide is about to come up soon as well."

Lazily, Kanata opened an eye to take a peek on to the blonde. After seeing that the tide isn't as high as he had initially imagined, he closed his eyes and went back to his relaxation.

"He can manage."

Mizuki couldn't help but sweat-drop and made a mental note never to anger the brunet in front of him.

"Hey!" Akira suddenly yelled, startling the two in the process. Mizuki was the only one to glance in their direction as the two girls made their way to their area.

"Well, what do you think of Miyu's outfit, Mizuki?" Akira yelled, making sure that every word was heard by the seemingly uncaring brunet beside her butler. From afar, she can already see the slight twitch Kanata's head made - her friend doing his best not to turn around and take a glance.

"It looks good on you, Miss Miyu," Mizuki said as he gave the girl a soft smile.

"T-thank you," Miyu managed to squeak out - obviously shy and embarrassed with what she is wearing.

Now Kanata's interest is set at an all-time high. Despite this, Akira noted that the brunet was still stubbornly keeping his head facing the shore. Although the twitching did come more frantically.

_"Well let's just see who caves in first, Kanata," _Akira thought. She then purposely stopped right behind Kanata's beach chair keeping the blonde away from the brunet's curious line of sight.

_"Suffer," _she thought sadistically - all the while fighting to keep the grin from appearing on her face.

"So, Mizuki, do you think Miyu's bikini is too revealing?" Akira said all too loudly. A vein seemed to throb in Kanata's forehead.

"I think it suits her just fine," Mizuki added. Yet another vein has started to throb.

"Yeah, but I think I tied the knots a little too loosely. Can you re-tie them for us, Mizuki? We wouldn't want it coming undone now, would we?"

The three of them suddenly jumped when the brunet bolted from his relaxed position. He then turned to them abruptly and asked, "Do we have any juice?" taking this as his discreet chance to absorb the appearance of his maid.

The bikini wasn't as revealing as Akira painted in his mind. It was a plain royal blue two-piece, simple. Sure, there was a knot tied behind her neck to hold the top up, but the rest of it was clasped behind her securely. The bottom wasn't being held by knots either and it wasn't as high-cut as he imagined it to be.  
He mentally sighed in relief - albeit, still a little disturbed that he (read: even the other two boys) was seeing more of her skin than usual.

"Oh, Kanata!" Akira and her fake-surprised voice called. "I didn't notice you there."

_"Yeah, right." _the brunet mentally scoffed, not hearing Mizuki answer an affirmative to his previous question.

"Well, what do you think about Miyu's outfit?" the raven-haired girl asked as she placed her arms over her black polka-dot bikini bottom. A challenging look was plastered on her face.

"It's..." the brunet started as he tried to look anywhere but the blonde's eyes. He was too focused on trying to look anywhere else that it took him a while to realize that his eyes landed somewhere that only perverted old men would normally look at. He then frantically moved his gaze to the side, thankful that none of the girls noticed, making sure that he was looking at nothing and no one in particular.

"It's..."

But before he could continue, a yell suddenly startled all four of them.

"The tide's coming i-g-" Seiya announced frantically as his head is suddenly submerged in the salty liquid.

Without another second, the other blonde bolted from her spot. "Seiya!" she called, and off she went to dig up her friend.

Shortly after, Mizuki came over to help save the struggling blonde leaving the two masters alone.

"What were you gonna say, Kanata?" Akira asked, hoping to still get the answer she was about to hear.

But all she got was a hand shoved in a pocket as the brunet watched over the three, "It's weird."

Akira sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. She then stepped over beside Kanata and joined him in watching.

She then broke the silence, cutting through it with her sharp words, "You're lucky she wasn't here to hear that, Kanata." Akira then shifted her eyes to glance at him on the side, "'Cause it seems like you're practically handing her over to me." She then left to join the other two in saving the submerging blonde leaving Kanata to ponder on her words.

Point two definitely goes to Akira.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the group (minus Kanata), had rescued the struggling blonde, everyone went to enjoy the beach in their own way. Seiya and Mizuki decided to go for a swim and went as far off as they can from the shore. Miyu and Akira were both near the more stoney part of the beach, combing through the debris. Meanwhile, Kanata was strolling along the shoreline, all the while discreetly watching over the two girls in front of him under his dark sunglasses.

"There sure are a lot of shells here," Miyu commented as she and Akira walked through the shore.  
"Yes well, this area is kind of like a preserved area. Apart from our beach house, no one is allowed to tamper with it in any other way. So most of the marine life here is kept safe and natural," Akira explained.

As the two continued to walk, something shiny reflected at the shoreline. "Wow, that shell's so nice!" Miyu exclaimed, as she hurried to get the yellow shell. Unfortunately, a wave suddenly came crashing down washing the shell away before she can get it.

"Aww, and I wanted to get that too," she exclaimed. But she quickly recovered and joined Akira to resume their little combing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nightime has fast approached and the group decided to take have an outdoor barbeque to enjoy the sea breeze. As Miyu came out holding the plate of meat, she made a quick glance around the group and didn't find her young master anywhere.

"Seiya, have you seen the young master?" she asked her colleague as she placed the plate beside the grill.

"Hmm..." Seiya started as he fanned the coal to burn, "Maybe he's in his room. He'll probably come down in a while."

Despite this, Miyu still turned around and went back inside the mansion, "I'll go check," she said as she walked to the direction of the boys' room.

As soon as she left, Seiya turned to Akira, "Getting tired of winning?" he asked jokingly as he continued to fan the coal aflame.

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but sigh. "If he still manages to mess this up then I'm going to start playing seriously," Akira said as she took a sip in her orange juice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miyu couldn't figure out where he would run off to.

He's not in his room, not in the living room, dining, game room, bathroom, and even the porch.

Deciding to take her chance, she decided to take a stroll along the beach to check if the young brunet had went off for a walk. To her luck, she heard a bunch of splashing and little mumble in the stoney area where Akira and her were earlier.

"Young master?" she asked, as she approached the crouched figure. Luckily, the moon was bright enough for her to see recognize him easily.

Recovering quickly from his surprise and embarrassment, Kanata stood up straight, brushed the remaining sand on him, and cleared his throat to ask "Is it time to eat yet?".

Miyu took a good look at him. He seems to be in his normal self, though she did notice a slight color in his face and neck. _"Could he be coming down with a fever?" _she wondered _"Or maybe I'm just imagining things"_.

"Yes, they're already preparing the meals," she answered, as she motioned for them to return to the house.

Kanata was walking a few paces in front of her while she was following closely behind. Wanting to cut through the silence, Miyu gave a light cough before commenting, "You shouldn't wander off alone, young master," she noted. "I was looking for you all over the house. I thought something had happened," she added.

Before she could add more of her insights, a shell was suddenly shoved into her face. Although it took a while for her to recognize it, it was actually the same yellow shell she was admiring earlier in the day.

"This is.."

"You wanted this, right?" Kanata said as he stiffly held the shell in front of her face, his gaze straight at the sea.

Realizing the discomfort of the brunet in front of her, Miyu decided to hold her hand out for Kanata to drop the shell into her palm. She then looked at it and brought it close to her chest, enclosing it in her hands.

"Thank you, Master Kanata," she said, as she gave him another one of her smiles.

Kanata slowly turned to look at her and was sure his heart skipped a beat at the sight. The moonlight and the sound of the sea adding more to her natural, beautiful smile. He was sure the sight would be engraved in him for a long time - probably forever.

He took a step forward, closer to the blonde in front of him when a voice suddenly startled the two of them.

"Time to eat guys!" Akira mentioned as she stood a few feet away from the porch.

This brought the two out of their daze and both subconsciously took a few steps back from each other.

"We should head back," Kanata was the first to break the silence as he motioned towards the porch.

"Y-yeah," Miyu answered, the shell still clutched in her hand by her chest.

The two then made their way towards the porch, both trying their best to look away from each other. But had they turned just a little bit, both would see slight pink hues across the faces of their companion.

…

Point one for Kanata.

Finally.

- Chapter 15 End -

* * *

A/N: If anyone reads the manga, you would recognize the shell scene in chapter 32 (I think) so I totally don't take credit for that. Please bear in mind that this is written mostly from memory only so I might have missed some info here or there. Though I did check back on the way Mizuki would call the two blondes. (V_O)

Again, apologies for the short chapter. I know some of you guys might hate me for updating so late and then coming up with short one. (V_V)

If anyone's curious as to why it took so long for me to update, let's just say that this wasn't my original plot idea for Chapter 15. I had the original one started around a couple months ago, although I wasn't happy with it seeing as it looked better for Day 6 or 7 rather than a Day 1. So I had to come up with a Day 1 and fast. Add to that the stresses of reality and boom, you have a delayed update. Luckily, this baby came along on the exact day that I'm bumming around the house.

Anyway, you know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it?

It's just Day 1 of the 7 day challenge! :)


	18. Chapter 16: Me and my Savior

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Tomato bath – no, rain, here we come. Go on, let them pour.

No excuses. I sincerely apologize for the very late update. I know that it's been so long already. Like I said before, life's been pretty hard and busy lately and inspiration hasn't visited me that much. Hay… I miss having those visits. How I wish I had more time simply for thinking purposes.

Again, thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, and reviewed my story. As of this moment, this story has 229 reviews already. Wow. I honestly never expected it to become this popular. Thank you very much everyone! I promise to continue this story 'til the very end. I just hope you still bear with me despite my not-so-frequent updates.

Anyway, enough with the blabbing.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Me and my Savior**

Day 2

"Now, is everyone ready?" Akira asked while adjusting her life vest.

It's their second day at the Kijou beach house and the lady-of-the-house has officially declared it as their 'watersports day'. All the Kijou watersports equipment are displayed out on the bright sunny beach for all five of them to use.

First order of business: Jet Skiing.

"We only have three Jet Ski's though. So two pairs will have to ride in two skis while one person will get to ride solo," she explained as she pointed at the vehicles, leaving the four to consider their arrangement.

From the looks of it, she can tell that all three boys are quite uncomfortable having to share their personal space with a fellow man, although none dared to say it out loud.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Akira's face, a plan obviously brewing inside her head. But before she can put her plan to work, Miyu suddenly raised her hand shyly, effectively catching her attention.

"Is it alright if I sit this one out, Akira-chan?" she asked unsurely, not really comfortable going against the hostess' plans. "I hope you don't mind," she added.

"But why, Miyu-chan?" Akira asked, slightly sad that her new friend doesn't want to join in on the little excursion. "You'll miss out on all the fun!" she added with her normal enthusiasm.

As Miyu nodded an affirmative, "It's really okay, Akira-chan," the blonde assured. "I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather today."

Seeing the girl so adamant about staying, Akira sighed defeatedly and agreed to let the blonde stay behind. During the exchange, the group then noticed a certain brunet suddenly walking away from them and heading towards the beach chairs.

"And just where do you think you're going, Saionji-kun?" Akira asked, knowingly annoying her childhood friend by addressing him so formally.

Without turning to look at her, the brunet replied nonchalantly, "I'm not really in the mood to do something exciting. Maybe later," he said.

Now, being friends with that oh-so-indifferent person (read: insensitive jerk) for almost all her life, Akira knew that this was Kanata's own way of saying that he will stay behind to accompany his maid rather than to go have fun with them.

"_Well, it might not be sweet, but at least that's a start," _Akira said, as she sighed contently. _"You better not mess this up, Kanata."_

"Okay. Suit yourself then," she said. She then motioned for the other two to follow her towards the jet skis.

As soon as the three have gone off into the deep blue, the blonde on the shore let out the deep sigh she was holding. As she was about to turn for the beach chairs, she was surprised to see her young master standing right in front of her.

"Why don't you go inside?" he asked coolly, his hands tucked in their usual manner in his shorts pockets, his gaze directed somewhere else.

"Huh? Do you want me to fetch something for you, young master?" the blonde asked, trying to guess what the brunet is trying to say.

Kanata sighed. Somehow, he knew that this girl is the type who always takes her job too seriously. He finally turned to look at her, "You said you weren't feeling well, right?" he asked in an almost reprimanding tone.

From the looks on her face, he saw that realization had suddenly dawned on to her, "O-oh, right. I was feeling, a little… uh… under the weather," she answered, all the while looking anywhere else but his face. "But I'm feeling much better now, though," she added, as she flashed him a slightly strained smile.

"_This girl is hiding something," _the brunet thought amusingly. "You didn't want to go jet skiing, didn't you?" he asked, as he grew amused to the red tinge starting on to the blonde's face.

"N-now, why would you think that?" Miyu answered nervously, as she giggled her answer to him. The brunet just scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Seeing as her young master is refusing to back down, Miyu couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh as she prepared to tell the brunet the truth.

"I can't s-m," she mumbled.

Subconsciously, Kanata leaned forward to try to catch what the blonde had said. "What?"

Sighing again, the blonde took a deep breath before finally getting the courage to look the brunet in the eyes. "I can't swim," she said more clearly. She immediately turned her gaze away, as if expecting to get some form of dissatisfied reaction from the young man in front of her. But surprisingly, she heard nothing of the sort.

Miyu brought her gaze back to the brunet in front of her and noticed that he had closed his eyes – seemingly in deep thought, unclasped his arms, and brought one hand up to grab the back of his neck.

As he opened his eyes, he then brought them down to stare her green ones in an amused manner – a smirk playing on his lips.

"Would you like me to teach you, then?" he asked.

Miyu could only wonder if maybe it was her young master who was feeling under the weather.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Y-you don't have to do this, young master," Miyu stuttered, as she was being pushed out into the deep blue; her hands clutching for dear life on the floater around her. The brunet remained silent as he pushed behind her.

"Ok. I think this is far enough," Kanata said, disregarding her babbles as he stopped pushing.

Miyu then turned around to glance at just how far the brunet has taken her. She's never good at estimating distances, but she's guessing they're about 10 meters away from the shore. Luckily she can still feel the sand at the ends of her feet.

Blood suddenly drained from her face as she clutched the floater even tighter around her. Just a step away from where she was standing is a sudden drop of around 3 feet, she is guessing.

"_Once I cross from this spot, there's no way for me to get back to the shore," _she thought.

"Now," Kanata said as he swam around her floater. "Show me what you know first."

Miyu looked at him confused. "Master, I know nothing about swimming," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, doing her best not to let the current take her farther from the shore as it is.

Without warning, Kanata snatched the tube away from her, effectively making Miyu sink like a rock down the ocean.

After seeing the girl flail around for a few seconds, the brunet brought the tube back down while he caught the girl's arm with his free hand.

"Wow, you really don't know how to swim, huh?" he asked, as if some realization just dawned on to him.

"That's exactly what I've been telling you earlier!" Miyu semi-screamed/semi-grumbled as she tried to catch her breath. "I know you're stubborn but for once, would you please just listen to me?" she ranted, as she managed to recover from what will soon be dubbed as the 'first phase of the demon young master's swimming tutorial'.

She then noticed that the brunet had been silent since his earlier commentary. She turned to face him, only to be met by seemingly uninterested eyes.

"Well excuse me for being stubborn," he suddenly said he turned away from her. "And I guess learning from a stubborn person is just impossible," he said as he then swam off farther into the deep ocean, leaving her alone in her spot.

At first she could still see the brunet's head on the surface. But after a few more seconds, she noticed that she couldn't find any traces of her young master anymore. Deciding that the silence has become too unbearable, she decided to call out to the brunet.

"Master?" she said loudly.

"Young Master?" her voice becoming louder, a tone of panic riding on it

"Master Kanata?" she yelled, fearing that something might have happened to the young man.

"_What should I do?" _she said to herself, all the while imagining all the possible things that could have happened to her young master.

"_Maybe he's drowning?! Even swimmers sometimes drown," _she panicked. An idea suddenly popped into her head. _"I know! He needs a floater."_

"Here!" she yelled with all her might as she threw her floater as far as she can. But because of the force she exerted, she ended up losing her footing and stepping over to the deep side.

"_Oh no…" _Miyu thought, as she flailed her arms around, trying her best to resurface. But it seems that her body is just too heavy and it sinks deeper and deeper into the water.

"_Stupid me…" _she thought. And then everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Miyu!"

"Miyu-chan!"

"Ms. Kouzuki!"

"_Someone's calling me," _Miyu thought. Slowly, she can feel her senses coming back to her; the heat of the sand, the sound of the crashing waves, and the brightness of the sun. She started to blink her eyes, trying to get used to the light she was directly under. And she wondered if it is normal to feel a certain pinching feeling on your nose after nearly drowning.

"She's awake!" Akira exclaimed, as she helped the blonde sit up. "You scared us half to death, Miyu-chan!"

Recovering from her daze, Miyu turned to look around the group. Akira, Seiya, and Mizuki were hovering above her. She immediately realized that they were still missing a certain brunet. Panic suddenly rose in her.

"W-Where's the young master?!" she said in a panic. The last thing she recalls is losing him in the deep blue. As she was about to sit herself up some more, she suddenly heard the deep voice that was missing.

"You idiot!" Kanata yelled.

Miyu turned around and was immediately greeted by a fuming brunet behind her. "Master Ka-"

"What kind of idiot will throw her own floater away in the ocean when she doesn't even know how to swim?" the brunet scolded, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"Hey," Miyu started, "You were the one who suddenly went missing in the water."

"Yeah, that's called swimming, idiot," Kanata countered.

"Young master," the blonde said, a vein ticking at her forehead. That was the third time he called her an idiot. "Need I remind you that it's rude to call a person an idiot."

"Well, if you can find a better word to describe yourself, then let me know what I should call you," he countered.

Before things can go any further, Akira decided to cut in between the two.

"Now now," she started, "You've both been through a lot today. Why don't you two go inside and take a rest?"

The blonde and the brunet both had to glare at each other for a few more seconds before angrily turning their heads away, with an indignant "Hmph!" directed to each other.

And with that, the brunet made his way back to the mansion, leaving the other four staring after his retreating back.

"Miyu-chan," Akira started, her voice soothing, like a mother trying to calm her child down.

"Kanata was actually the one who saved you," she said, making the blonde turn her head rapidly towards her. "When we got back, he was already trying to revive you." Miyu remained silent.

"He was really worried," Mizuki added, making the blonde turn to look at him.

He had known the young man since he was still a boy and he had never seen him lose his composure as much as today.

"Yeah," Seiya added, "he was really giving you some really intense mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," he added in a humorous tone.

"Oh, I see," Miyu said, realization dawning on to her. "So that's why he was so upse- Wait, hold on!" the blonde suddenly exclaimed.

"Y-you're joking, right?" Miyu said to Seiya, dreading his answer to her question.

All three gave each other unsure glances.

"Well," Seiya started, "Maybe not as intense as I made it seem," he said, as he scratched his cheek.

1

2

3

"WHAT!?"

But the pain in the blonde's nose is proof enough as it is.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the day after that became uneventful. Everyone figured they've had enough adventure for one day and decided to spend the remainder of the day just lazing around the mansion, or just having some fun in the shore.

The sun had finally set and all four had decided to go back into the house to wash-up for dinner.

Since their little argument in the beach, not once did the brunet leave the comforts of the boys' room. He couldn't help but brood at how irrational the blonde could act sometimes.

"_She should know when to prioritize herself," _he thought exasperatingly. _"Giving up her floater for another, how stupid can she be?" _He closed his eyes again, trying to calm himself down.

He already knows that she has and will always put others above herself for the simple fact that that's just how she is. And this is what upset him so much.

As he was lying down on his bead, staring at the wall, Kanata suddenly heard a meek knock from the door.

"Master Kanata?" his blonde maid started. He didn't look at her but he can imagine her peeking through the small opening at the door.

Not hearing any response from the brunet, Miyu decided to enter the room cautiously.

"Master Kanata," she said again as she stood at the side of the bed. Being met with silence yet again, the blonde gave out a tired sigh and bowed her head towards the resting brunet.

"I would just like to apologize for my actions earlier," Miyu said, her head still bowed down. This made the brunet finally acknowledge her presence. Kanata slowly sat up and rested his weight on his elbows, silently urging her to continue.

"I admit that my actions weren't exactly… wise," she continued, struggling to find the word that would best describe what she had done. "Still, I just did what I believed was best at that moment."

"Again, apologies for worrying you," Miyu then proceeded to bow down even lower, "and thank you for saving me."

The room became silent once again with neither moving from their positions. After basking in the silence long enough, Kanata let out heavy sigh making Miyu look up from her current bow.

"You know, I really can't stand you," he said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Miyu smiled after hearing his overused line. _"And yet you still saved my life." _

The blonde couldn't help but shake her head humorously, _"And so things are back to the way they were," _she thought contently. She then straightened her back up and gave the brunet a genuine smile. "And you haven't changed a bit as well, young master."

"_Secretly caring for everyone around you," _she silently added to herself.

"_I guess I'll just have to look after you," _Kanata thought to himself. _"Like always…" _he thought amusingly.

After basking for a few more seconds of, this time, comfortable silence, Miyu remembered the second reason for why she had gone up to the room. "Dinner is almost ready," she said. "Let's go join the others downstairs, young master." She then turned around and made her way to the door.

Before she could even grasp the handle, the brunet suddenly spoke up, "Do you… uh…" he said obviously uncomfortable.

Miyu turned to look at the brunet, noticing that color seemingly crept on to his face. She couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, as if hinting him to continue. Unknown to her, the gesture just made the brunet even more uncomfortable as he turned he gaze away from her, clearing his throat at the same time.

"Do you… uh… remember anything that happened… uh… earlier?" the brunet finally managed to say, or rather stuttered out loud.

Realizing why color rose up to the brunet's cheeks, blood also managed to creep up on the blonde's face the same way. Doing her best to avoid looking at him, she decided that it would be best to just be honest with her young master.

"N-not really," she stuttered. Before Kanata could let out a sigh of relief, the blonde decided to continue with what she knows.

"B-but I heard how you… uh… gave me… uh… brought me… back," Miyu stuttered again, dancing carefully around the right words so as to avoid having to embarrass both of them.

Her efforts had gone to waste though, since both of them turned a brighter shade of red after they both heard what she said. After another moment of silence, the blonde decided to break it.

"W-well, thank you again for saving me… y-young master," Miyu said as she hurriedly bowed down to the brunet and rushed out of the room, shutting the door rather enthusiastically.

Kanata couldn't help but roughly lie back down on to his bed. _"Things will definitely become awkward after this," _he thought exasperatedly.

He ungracefully rubbed his hair with his hands, as if doing so will calm him down.

Subconsciously, he then brought a hand up to his lips.

He couldn't help it. All that talk made him remember feeling her lips against his.

Unknown to him, the blonde was doing the exact same thing opposite the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I guess this means you win in this round," Akira said, as she stood beside her best friend.

Dinner was delicious, as usual. The two masters were outside in the porch, savoring the feel of the night sea breeze.

Kanata couldn't help but chuckle at what his childhood friend had said. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked away from her, not bothering to reply to her little commentary.

"_I forgot all about that stupid bet today, actually," _he thought.

**-Chapter 16 End-**

* * *

A/N: For those who remember from the previous chapters, Kanata always tells Miyu that he 'can't stand' her, but Miyu's gotten too used to it to know that he means nothing by it.

Just to be clear, Kanata and Akira are now even with two points. Do you think the characters were OOC?

And I hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness of this chapter. As a present to all my very loyal readers, this is a pure MiyuxKanata chapter. And yes, I made them 'kiss', although it's up to you guys whether you will consider it as a kiss or not. ;)

To be perfectly honest with everyone, I really had a hard time writing this chapter. I apologize for any inconsistencies with the previous chapters. I didn't have time to review the facts that I've written. :S I know what I want to happen in the chapter; I just didn't know how to start it and write it so fluently and continuously like before. Oh inspiration, I miss you sooooo much! I hope you come visit me soon: :((

I take no credit for the floater scene. I used "Oresama Teacher" as an inspiration for that. I just felt that it would suit Miyu and Kanata. Since they're in a beach, why not plug it here? But I gave Miyu more credit than the main character in Oresama Teacher. Btw, OT is a nice manga. Barely has any romance on it but the drawings are nice and I like the relationships of the different characters there. You guys should read it sometime. :)

As usual, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I am having ideas again for some future arcs but I still have to finish this one first. A little exasperated about it but, that's just how life is. How do you guys feel about me splitting the story and just publish each arc as a separate story?

That's all for now. :)

Anyway, you know the drill guys. Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it?

And so Day 2 ends.


	19. Chapter 17: Me and Lalaland

I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa!

A/N: Can it be?! Yes it's an update!

I truly am very sorry for the super late update. Gah! It's been more that half a year already! No explanations but life and the lack of inspiration. Let the tomatoes fall… (X_X)

Anyway, thank you for all those who reviewed, messaged, and asked if I'm still alive and all. I'm really flattered that there are some people who really like this story enough to take the trouble. This chapter's for you guys!

Special thanks to **strawberryicecream** and **XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX **for sending me PMs! Appreciate the support and understanding guys! (^_^)

Btw, did anyone notice my Story Photo? I made that! (^_^) Coloring's bad since I do everything old school. But I'm very much proud of it since it's been years since I've picked up a pencil again. (^_^)

Better not keep you guys waiting some more. I'm not even sure if anyone's still reading this given the late updates… Oh well!

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Me and Lalaland**

"Oi!" Kanata yelled as he emerged from the water. Looking left and right, he still can't seem to find the person he's looking for.

"Oi! Where are you?" he yelled again – this time, a bit more frantic.

He quickly submerged himself in the water to try to get a better look underneath the surface – not even bothering with the sting of the saltwater in his eyes. The brunet swam a few meters in in the hopes of getting the glimpse of the blonde – but to no avail.

Air suddenly became a necessity and he immediately swam back up. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the sun, he noticed that a hand had suddenly caressed his cheek.

He quickly turned to the source and was surprised to see the blonde staring right back at him – a soft, caring smile on her face. The brunet couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Recovering from his surprise, all his frustration suddenly came back to the surface. "Where were you?" he asked – to which the blonde just smiled back at him.

Still smiling, his blonde maid then brought her other hand and proceeded in wrapping her arms around the brunet.

"You can swim now?" Kanata asked more to himself, as he noticed the blonde floating so casually in the sea.

Miyu just giggled again.

"Silly young master, I've always known how to swim," she said, as she turned her head to shift her hair from one side to another. She then pulled herself closer to the brunet – her arms still wrapped sensually around his neck.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" she whispered against him, her breath brushing ever so teasingly along his ear lobe.

Before the brunet could even fully process what was happening, Miyu has already closed her eyes – her eyelashes casting shadows across her cheek as she brought her face closer to his.

-3-

-2-

-1-

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Kanata yelled as he quickly sat himself up from his mattress.

Left, right… he looked around to check where he was exactly. To his relief, he found himself still on his bed at the boys' room – his two other companions snoring away in their own Lalalands.

He turned to look at himself – still wearing the same clothes he usually sleeps in. Not in his swimming trunks.

The brunet couldn't help but give out a sigh of relief. _"That was some dream," _he told himself.

Looking at the table clock, he sighed as he read the neon green text on the screen. 2:14 it flashed.

Sighing, he plopped himself back down his mattress. He quickly covered his face with one of his pillows – as if doing so would block off the mental image that kept on appearing. Sadly, it only made it clearer.

Discarding his pillow, Kanata opened his eyes and stared – or rather, scowled at the ceiling.

And before he knew it, sunlight was already shining through the blinds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Day 3

The day started off more relaxed than previously. As early as 5:30 in the morning, the sounds of clanging pots and pans can be heard from the kitchen as Miyu started to work on their breakfast.

The blonde wasn't naturally an early riser, but she had been tossing and turning around her bed during the whole night and wasn't able to get a pinch of sleep. The moment she closes her eyes, the mental image of her and a certain brunet kissing was all she can see. The fact that she was unconscious during the actual event didn't help since her imagination went overdrive to picture what had happened.

Thinking that her attempts of sleeping were futile, she decided to just go and do something productive. And thus, there she was – chopping some of the ingredients for their breakfast, the sun barely rising.

She continued to work in silence for about a few more minutes, only to be jolted by the screeching sound of a chair being dragged back.

"Good morning Miyu," Seiya started as he propped himself on the stool by the kitchen island – an exceptionally happy grin still plastered on his face.

"Seiya," the blonde maid answered, already skeptical as to what the other blonde would want so early in the morning.

"You're up really early today Miyu," Seiya said, as he rested his head on top of his knuckles. "It's as if… I dunno… you're _inspired!" _he chuckled.

Immediately, Miyu held the knife along the line of sight of her companion - not even bothering to turn to look at him. "Did you say something, shrimp?" she asked, effectively shutting up the blonde butler.

"Err… no ma'am!" Seiya said nervously, his body naturally inching away from that which threatens it. Hearing nothing but blissful silence, Miyu resumed cutting some of the vegetables. Not long after though, she was once again interrupted by her companion.

"Ne, Miyu?" Seiya asked, making the blonde turn to look at him questioningly. "How would you describe…." he paused – adding an extra air of tension in the room. "Your first kiss?" he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

True enough, the eyebrows had their desired effect as the blonde blushed a very deep shade of tomato red. Miyus hold on the knife immediately loosened as it ended up stabbing the chopping board as it fell.

"S-S-Seiya!" Miyu stuttered, "i-it wasn't a kiss!" she said, stomping her foot per syllable to stress her point.

"I'm not so sure about that," the butler questioned, leaning more towards the table – more confident since the maid is no longer armed. "Like I said, there was some intense mouth-to-mouth action happening yesterday."

Apparently there weren't enough shades of red for the blonde's face to turn into and she started turning a new shade of purple instead. Before she can answer back, a new voice interrupted their little conversation.

"Good morning Miyu-chan, Seiya-kun!" Akira greeted happily – ever the perky morning person that she is.

"Good morning Akira-chan!" Seiya greeted with the same enthusiasm. "Come, join us! I was just asking Miyu here how well she remembered yesterday…"

"Oh well, isn't _that _interesting!" Akira said, her eyes shining brighter from interest. "Did I miss some of the important details?" she asked as she sat at the stool beside Seiya. "Do tell! Do tell!" the ebony haired girl asked as she cradled her head on top of her palms.

Before Miyu can voice another denial, another person unexpectedly cut her off.

"Miss Miyu…" Mizuki started, as he entered the kitchen. "It's Master Kanata…" he said worriedly.

All three were left to stare at the butler, questioningly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Master Kanata?" a voice seemed to try and stir him awake.

"Young master?" the voice said again, an underlying tone of concern lining it.

Kanata couldn't help but groan in annoyance, obviously trying his best to ignore the persistent voice. He was just about to fall asleep after the X number of hours he's been trying to and here was this annoying voice stopping him from doing so.

Suddenly, a cold hand placed itself on his forehead followed by a short gasp.

"You're burning up," the voice said again. Hearing this, Kanata forced his eyes to open to take a better look at the persistent voice. He was greeted by none other than the sight of his blonde maid leaning over him.

Before the brunet could even sit himself up, his frowning maid immediately pushed him back down.

"You better lie down, young master," Miyu started as she arranged the blanket on top of him. "I'll just get some medicine and a wet cloth to bring down your temperature." Before Kanata can even protest, the blonde was already out of his sight.

Groaning again, the brunet tried going back to sleep but found it challenging since he was feeling terrible as is. He tried turning around, finding a more comfortable spot on the bed. Once he felt like the spot was good enough, he attempted to go back to sleep again only to be interrupted by his bedroom door opening unceremoniously.

"Young master?" his blonde maid started again. "I brought you some chicken noodle soup," she said as she set the tray on top of the side table. "You need to eat something first before you take the medicine. Can you sit up?" she asked – concern clearly in her tone making the brunet not bother to protest.

His pride not letting him look pathetic in front of the girl, Kanata tried his best to sit up as normally as possible.

Tried being the operative word.

As soon as his back left the bed, he felt like gravity was pulling on him ten times that normal. He quickly propped his elbow up for support only to find two arms guiding him up as well.

"You could have said no, you know," the blonde lightly scolded him as she then arranged his pillows for support. Kanata simply grunted in reply.

Sighing, Miyu took the bed tray from the side table and placed it over the brunet's lying body. "Will you be able to feed yourself?" she asked as she proceeded in adjusting the blanket around the young man.

Before Kanata could answer, he suddenly became aware of their proximity. His maid was currently leaning down – more like hovering on top of him. Instantly recalling that godforsaken dream of his not too long ago – the closeness, her arms around his neck, her face nearing his, the brunet couldn't help but blush and turn a deep shade of red.

"Young Master?" Miyu asked since she was met with silence. She then retracted and noticed just how flushed the young man's face was. Immediately thinking that it was fever-related, she scrambled to check his temperature again – this time with both hands, one placed on his forehead while the other on his neck.

"I think you're fever's getting worse," she said, as she shifted her hands to get a better feel – not minding, or rather forgetting their closeness. "You're face is becoming warmer and warmer."

With her hand on his neck as she hovered more closely towards him, Kanata was beginning to panic. Reality was becoming more and more like his dream. He immediately looked at the blonde's face to check if she was reacting the same way he dreamt of in Lalaland.

To his relief, he was greeted by a face that showed nothing but concentration and concern.

Subconsciously, the brunet started to relax and lean towards the blonde as she doted over him. His eyes slowly blinking as he started to enjoy the soothing feel of the blonde's cold hands. His face was feeling rather cooler now. Before he could even register what was happening, the door suddenly burst open.

"Young master! Are you al…righ-?" Seiya said, as he burst inside the room unceremoniously – their other two companions following suit.

The blonde maid hovering over her brunet young master.

The young man seemingly relaxed from the blonde's touch.

Their faces inches away from each other.

-1-

-2-

-3-

As if on cue, the two busybodies simultaneously turned towards the door – all the while taking hold of Mizuki's shoulder.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" Akira and Seiya said simultaneously, as they dragged a confused butler outside the room, closing the door with a slam.

-1-

-2-

-3-

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the master and his maid yelled, as the blonde rushed to retrieve the always assuming duo and their poor, unfortunate victim.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, sicko…" Akira said as she sat on the chair next to Kanata's bed. "I've heard from a very reliable source that you've been caught in similar compromising situations with Miyu-chan before…" she trailed off, as she flashed him a very leading smirk.

Kanata couldn't help but groan – remembering that time in the janitor's closet. It didn't take a genius to realize who it was that told. _"I'm gonna make sure that butler drowns the next time…"_ he thought murderously, as he glared at his childhood friend.

Seeing her friend's utter annoyance, Akira couldn't help but laugh a little, as she relaxed against the chair. "And before you start plotting Seiya-kun's death, he wasn't the one who told me. Miyu-chan did," she corrected, as she flashed him an even smugger look.

The ebony haired girl noticed a bit of surprise flash across her friend's face, as it slowly turned backed into its glaring state – his silence indicating that he knew there was more to the story that she was letting on.

After a few more seconds of intense glaring, Akira crumbled and gave out an amused chuckle. "Well, Seiya-kun's provoking might have pushed her to tell the story."

That was the only time when Kanata relaxed his glare, as he breathed out a frustrated sigh. _"I'm gonna bury him so deep, he'd be closer to the other side of the Earth," _he resumed.

Before his plot can go into the details, his childhood friend cleared her throat.

"Since you're an invalid right now…"

"Being sick doesn't mean I'm an invalid," the brunet corrected immediately, all the while being ignored by his friend.

"I've decided to cancel all the plans we've had for today," Akira said as-a-matter-of-factly. Seeing the subtle hint of protest on her friend's face urged her to give more explanation on the matter.

"Look I know what you're thinking and stop it. No one's gonna be enjoying the activities anyway since we're all just gonna end up thinking of how you're doing," she reasoned.

The ebony haired girl couldn't help but sigh. _"The activities will mean nothing without you, idiot," _she told herself, as she looked over her friend.

Akira couldn't help but recall all the other times Kanata ignored his wants just so she can go and have hers.

The time when he was given a chocolate popsicle while she got the strawberry one - she wanted chocolate.

The time when she won the plastic turtle at the carnival – he won her the stuffed bunny that she wanted instead.

Or the time when she needed a butler when he just recently acquired a good and reliable one a month ago. Mizuki's been her butler for 7 years now.

Akira couldn't help but go on and on with just how selfless and kind Kanata has been to her.

Before her thoughts can drift even further, a soft knock was heard at the door before Miyu entered – holding a fresh batch of water for the basin.

"_Well, maybe not all the time," _Akira told herself as she watched over the busy blonde.

A smile formed on her face as she remembered the time Kanata refused to surrender Miyu to her._ "That was the first time Kanata didn't let me have what I want,"_ she thought amusingly.

"_So, idiot," _she scolded the brunet mentally, while watching Miyu dote over her sick master.

"_You better try harder to win this dumb bet," _she urged silently. She then stood up and lightly slapped Kanata at the back of his head, startling both him and Miyu along the process. She then made her way out of the room – ignoring the 'hey' that Kanata yelled.

"_The feeling of regret is worse than loss," _Akira warned as she made her way across the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanata knew that his maid was a busybody. But over the years, one could say that he tended to overlook the fact that it doubled considerably every time he got sick or hurt.

As soon as she seemed to get used to the whole taking-care-of-the-sick-young-master routine, there was no need for Kanata to tell her anything. All he had to do now was look at something and automatically, the blonde would assume that he'd want something associated with said object.

Basin = re-soak towel on forehead

Blanket = on or off, depending on the situation

Window = open or close, depending on the situation

Door = toilet

Ceiling = food… for some strange reason

He consciously held back a sigh. He knew that if the blonde heard him release one she'd immediately start pestering him with more questions… again.

But Kanata quickly noticed that there was something different with the way his maid doted over him this time.

Sure, she has taken care of him multiple times in the past, but never had she resorted into something so close as 'mind' reading. And not once did she leave his side. Upon thinking this, his eyes subconsciously turned to look outside the window.

Not missing the notion, Miyu immediately stood up and made her way towards it – preparing to open it. Before she could release the hatch, Kanata spoke.

"What's wrong," he said – as nonchalantly as possible.

Miyu quickly turned her head to look at her young master, the speed fast enough to cause her a whiplash. She immediately dropped the window pane and rushed beside the brunet – one hand on his forehead, the other on his neck.

"Has you fever gone up, Master Kanata?" she asked worriedly, as she shifted her hands from their positions.

Offended at her question, Kanata couldn't help but frown. "What, is there something wrong with me asking a person 'what's wrong'?" he asked, a red hue tinting his face. He might be aloof most of the times but that doesn't mean he's cold hearted.

Happy that his temperature seems to be improving, Miyu sighed in relief as she retracted her hands. She then gave him an amused smile, "Of course not, young master," she giggled, as she made her way back to the window.

As Miyu opened the pane, she couldn't help but admire the seaside view the villa gave them.

"So?" the brunet asked again, cutting her thoughts. Miyu turned to look at Kanata.

Remembering where their conversation had left off, the blonde couldn't help but answer, "It's just that, it's such a wonderful day," Miyu said, as she motioned towards the view outside. Being met with silence, she assumed it was the brunet's hint for her to continue.

"It's such a beautiful day, and you're stuck inside here doing nothing," she answered, as she neared her young master's bed.

Kanata blinked a few times, then replied, "Then go out and have some fun," he said, as-a-matter-of-factly, not really seeing what the problem is.

"No, that's not the problem," the blonde said as she let out a sigh. She then brought her hands at her side as she bowed towards the young man, startling him in the process.

"Forgive me, young master," Miyu said, with her head bowed and her eyes shut tightly.

"It's my fault you're sick right now," she continued. Bowing even lower, Miyu continued, "I'm sorry."

She was met with silence. After a few more seconds, Miyu turned her head to take a peek at the brunet - she was greeted by a confused and frowning one at that.

"Wait," Kanata started. "How is me getting sick your fault?" he asked the still bowed blonde. He didn't exactly understand how she managed to get him sick.

"You saved me from drowning," Miyu started. "You must've strained yourself too hard since you had to swim with me back to the shore, and had to… er… revive me while still being wet," she continued non-stop.

"O… kay," Kanata replied – unsure of how this is going. "I get it until there. So how does me getting a fever be your fault again?" the brunet asked.

Miyu couldn't help but give an exasperated groan before explaining again, "You must've pushed yourself too hard yesterday that you ended up getting sick because of me…" Miyu trailed off, her voice getting softer as she continued. "I'm very sorry, young master," she apologized again, as she resumed her bowing position.

Now, Kanata is a very patient man.

Scratch that.

Everyone knows that he's rarely a patient man, but when the situation calls for it, he can be one. Seeing as his blonde maid is being too serious and guilty for her own good, he decided to take a different approach of reprimanding her.

"Maybe you'd like to apologize for global warming, or the melting of the polar ice caps as well while you're at it," he said – just as reliable as always. Miyu immediately stood back up and looked at him confusedly.

Seeing her reaction, Kanata couldn't help but scratch the imaginary itch at the back of his head. "You need to stop apologizing for things that aren't even your fault, you know," he said, as he reprimanded the maid.

"But-"

"Did you intend to drown?" Kanata asked.

"No."

"Did you plan to get me sick?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's not your fault," the brunet said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Miyu couldn't help but blink incredulously at her young master. As always, he makes the most complicated things seem so simple just like that. Seeing him looking at her so nonchalantly always makes her doubts disappear.

Sighing in defeat, she gave a small, genuine smile for him. "I guess whatever I say won't matter anymore, huh young master?" she asked.

"When did it every?" Kanata joked back, as he relaxed against the headboard.

All the guilt in Miyu's body evaporated immediately at this. "Thank you, young master," she said softly, the gentle smile still on her face.

The two remained silent for a few more seconds – just basking around the understanding that they have. But call it a case of bad timing, but Miyu's smiling face somewhat reminded Kanata of his last visit to Lalaland.

Her smile… the distance between them closing… her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks.

Blood immediately rushed up the face of the brunet – causing Miyu to panic from the rapid change in color. As the blonde neared her hands to his face, Kanata unceremoniously slapped them off.

"_Her touching me is the last thing that I need," _he thought in panic.

"And stop with the overly dramatic way of taking care of me!" he yelled, as he scooted farther away from the blonde. "Seriously, you've crossed creepy the moment you started reading my mind," the brunet continued – completely ruining the moment.

Miyu flushed red immediately, a vein throbbing at her forehead.

"Well, pardon me for keeping my young master's best interest at heart!" Miyu yelled, as she clenched her fists at her side.

And so the two resumed their bickering, not really caring who could hear them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Music to my ears," Seiya said, as sipped on the mango shake in his hand.

"And I thought he wasn't gonna get it right," Akira replied, as she sipped on her own watermelon shake.

Both were coincidentally (read: intentionally) resting along the beach chairs outside the boys' room.

"Everything seems to be going according to your plan, Akira-chan," Seiya said, as he raised his glass as a sign of recognition.

Instead of her usual playful banter, Akira couldn't help but sigh – earning a questioning look from the blonde butler.

"Pushing Kanata is the only way I can verify if I'm doing the right thing,"

she answered as she stared off the sea.

**-Chapter 17 End-**

* * *

A/N: How was it? I'm getting rusty from writing so apologies if the quality isn't up to par. And if they're OOC or if you find inconsistencies in the story, please do comment. I'm gonna need all the help I can get so I really encourage honest reviews. But no unexplained bashing please. If you're not happy, let me know why so I'll try to address it. (^_^)

Just to explain, the dream was meant to show just how strong Kanata's feelings are starting to become. He's starting to see Miyu as something more than just his maid (a little present for everyone after my long absence). So there is SOME progression! DO NOT PANIC! Hahaha. It is slow, since hey, that's how they've always been.

I kept that scene PG mind you! I was so tempted to make it more but then I remembered that that's far from the story that I have in mind.

And I know everyone is probably really frustrated with what Akira meant – AGAIN! Hey, I'm making it up as I go. And it's just the third day of their bet so I can't just reveal it so soon. I'll probably reveal it on the fifth day. I'm thinking of cutting this dumb bet short since seven days is just too much, even for me.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. If not, you can always tell me. Criticism is always appreciated.

Love it? Hate it? Getting tired of it? Feel free to let me know.


End file.
